Violet Eyes - Season 1
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Alice McCall is Scott's twin sister. She grew up with the two boys despite being friends with the one and only Lydia Martin. However having Stiles Stillinski as a friend has it's ups and downs. For example when a body is found in Beacon Hills reserve. Scott's not the only one who got bitten that night. Now they have to deal with Scott when he turns, and Alice when she doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I sat at my desk, finishing the last of my homework, my music sounding. My mother was on a night shift at the hospital while my somewhat dorky twin brother was pondering around in his room next door.

I put my economics aside when I finished and stretched before walking into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face before there was a knock at my door.

"Alice," I poked my head out of my bathroom to see Scott standing there with a baseball bat.

I raised an eyebrow.

Scott walked in and paused my music.

"What?" I questioned

"Did you hear something?" he whispered

"You just paused my music." I reminded him. "Why?"

"I thought I heard someone outside…" he muttered. I turned my bathroom light off and looked out the window.

"Let's go take a look." I decided

"What if it's a robber?" Scott asked as I stood next to him at my doorway.

"Then your bat will protect us." I muttered flicking it.

Yep, definitely dorky.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door, Scott held the bat up defensively. We walked around the deck, looking around before a shuffling noise sounded above us.

Okay, so he had heard something.

Scott leaned towards the railing when a body suddenly flopped down from above us. Both of them screamed.

It was Stiles Stilinski. Son of the sheriff and probably the biggest trouble maker ever, ironically. He also happened to be Scott and my best friend.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted

"You weren't answering your phones." Stiles answered, he obviously had his legs hooked on something on the roof.

"Why the hell are you on our roof?" I questioned with a sigh.

"Scott's window." he pointed down to the ground, meaning to point up. I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the bat?" Stiles asked eyeing it.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott admitted

"A pred—" Stiles asked, his hands out in disbelief. "What? Alright, look." Stiles began

"Look I know it's late,"

"Understatement." I sang. He sent me a look

"But you gotta hear this." Stiles hung limply "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott wondered

"What happened?" I asked excitedly

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles answered

"A dead body?" Scott asked

"In Beacon Hills?" I wondered. Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills, it was a quiet small town… the only exception was the Hale fire a couple few years back.

Stiles reached up and pulled himself free from the trellis he was hooked to and landed on the ground below the porch.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles answered with his usual sarcasm. Scott moved back as Stiles climbed up to stand in front of us.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott wondered as he leaned on the baseball bat.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles explained

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

"That's the best part. They only found _half._" Stiles said excitedly. I smirked

"We're going." Stiles decided.

Usual Stiles.

We all climbed into Stiles' beat up jeep and he drove to the Beacon Hills Reserve.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott questioned

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles turned on a flash light in his hand and patted Scott's arm.

"Come on, where's the harm in it?" I asked, following Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott admitted

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Stiles nodded as we walked through the dark trees.

"Plus you weren't even sleeping." I smirked

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make first line." Scott said confidently

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Scott smirked and shook his head as Stiles grinned at his own joke.

"You mean like yours with Lydia?" I questioned with a smirk as I walked past him.

"Exactly." He nodded "She gets it." he pointed at me.

"Pathetic and unrealistic." I nodded happily.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott wondered. Stiles stopped walked for a second.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that." he confessed. Scott smiled and looked at the sky.

"Of course not." I sighed

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott asked again

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said as we climbed a bank, Scott's breathing slowly becoming more rapid.

"I know." Stiles agreed sarcastically.

"Do you even own a brain?" I wondered

"Yes…"

"You just don't know how to use it." I sighed with mock tragedy.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott suggested as he leaned on a tree on the bank and pulled out his asthma pump.

Stiles and I reached the top and immediately hit the deck. Scott hurried up behind us and landed next to me.

Ahead of us were several flashlights belonging to the search party.

"If your dad catches us, he'll _murder_ us." I whispered harshly to Stiles. "Bet you didn't think of that one either." I muttered. Stiles turned off the flashlight and we lay there for a second.

"Okay come on." Stiles jumped to his feet and ran towards the lights.

"Stiles!" Scott and I called. We shared a look before Scott took a breath from his pump and we got up and followed the idiot.

"Wait up!" Scott called.

We ran around the edge of the clearing where the police where currently circling. We continued to run, staying out of sight. Stiles was disappearing in front of us.

"Stiles!" Scott called.

We suddenly heard barking and a cry. We stopped and hid behind the trees before seeing a dog and one of the state troopers leaning over Stiles, who was cowering on the floor.

"Stay right there!" the state trooper ordered.

Scott and I share a look as another voice joined the first.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." It was the Sheriff, Stiles' dad.

"Hey dad, how you doing?" Stiles asked casually. He shook his head as rain began to fall.

"So, do you… uh, listen in on all my phone calls?" the sheriff asked

"No… not the boring ones." Stiles assured him.

"And where are your usual partners in crime?" Sherif asked, Scott and I shared a glance.

"Who? Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles lied "Plus, Alice was too bossy to let him go. Being the more sensible one." I glared in Stiles' direction. I wasn't bossy.

"It's just me, in the woods, alone." he monologged

The sheriff shined a light behind Stiles at Scott and I. We stood completely still.

"Scott, Alice, you out there?" he called.

Scott gave me a look and I shook my head.

"Scott!" The flash light shut off after a few minutes

"Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called _Invasion of Privacy_." And the Sherif forced Stiles in the opposite direction.

Scott bashed his head against the tree as they all moved off.

"Shit." I muttered looking around.

We turned to look after them as thunder clapped above us. My hair was wet and sticking to my face as my hairs stood on end from the cold.

"Come on." I took Scott's hand and we began to walk back the way we came.

It probably wasn't the way we came. We walked for ages through the trees, the sounds of wolves in the distance howling as the it got darker and colder.

Scott never let go of my hand, and I to his. The last thing we needed was to get separated even more.

We stopped as some birds flew over our heads in the trees, rustling the leaves.

"I'm going to kill Stiles." I muttered quietly as we continued to walk.

"Do you know where you're going?" Scott questioned

"How the hell would I know that?" I wondered "I'm just walking and hoping for the best." I admitted

"Awesome." Scott muttered

"You're not doing any better." I reminded him.

We stopped walking, an unknown sound coming to our ears. Scott began to shake his inhaler and brought it to his mouth when suddenly several deer jumped out of know where towards us. The two of us hit the deck was a cry as the deer ran and jumped over the top of us. One fell to the ground next to Scott with a cry before continuing on.

And suddenly, it was over.

"Shit!" I swore, taking a deep breath to slow my heart rate. I slowly get to my feet, Scott next to me.

"You okay?" he asked

"Frightened half to death, but yes." I nodded "You?" he nodded before looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Dropped my inhaler." he admitted

"Great." I grumbled. We'd never find it in this darkness.

Scott grabbed his phone and lit up the screen before scanning the leaves below him. We search the forest floor and walked around one another, occasionally moving some leaves to find it.

Then suddenly Scott jumped, I turned to see the light from his phone lighting up the top half of a human body, it's eyes open and lifeless, the torso cut in half and blood lying across the leaves.

Scott stumbled backwards into me and we suddenly fell down a bank. I heard Scott hit a tree before we tumbled to a stop.

"Holy—!" I muttered as we staggered to our feet, Scott using a fallen tree to help him.

Tonight was only getting worse.

"Alice, you alright?" Scott asked

"Other then seeing a dead body? I think so." I nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Scott jumped over the tree and I followed him as he puffed.

"You alright?" I placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah…" it was an open ended statement.

We walked a few steps forwards before I heard what sounded like a growl. We both came to a halt as I grabbed Scott's arm.

We slowly turned around to see something big huge and black a little ways off, it's eyes were piercing red and it was the only thing I could make out in the dark.

My breath hitched in my throat and the eyes suddenly leaped towards us, knocking Scott and I to the floor.

It grabbed my ankle and Scott reached for a root as it did the same. I screamed, barely able to hear Scott's shouts over it as I was dragged along the floor.

Scott was thrown away before I felt claws on my skin, I screamed again before I hit the floor and I felt a pair of hands on my arm. Scott hoisted me to my feet and we ran.

I stumbled and pulled Scott down as we just ran, not caring where we went other then away from that monster.

Eventually we jumped out of the trees and my feet hit tarmac. We found the main road.

I was blinded by a light and the sound of a beeping horn reached my ears. I coward away before a car spun around and drove past me. I reached out and Scott took my hand.

I saw him look down and he lifted his top, on his side, just above his hip was a huge bite mark.

"Oh my god!" I muttered, blood dripped from the wound.

"Alice," Scott looked at my arm. There were scratches in the skin, more blood running from my own wound and another matching bite mark on my shoulder.

What the hell…?

The sound of a wolf howling, loud and clear sounded through the trees as we stood in the middle of the road.

Scott and I shared a look. Right now, I just wanted to go home. I didn't care about the dirt on my clothes or the rain drenching me through, or even the wounds on the left side of my body.

I just wanted to go home.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my arm in itching pain.

I got up and walked into my bathroom, moved the bandages Scott had wrapped me in and took a look.

It was worse then I remembered it.

I got clean bandages and wrapped my arm up before I got dressed, putting a long sleeved jacket on to cover the gauze.

I walked to my brother's door and knocked.

No answer.

"It's me Scott, open up." the door opened. Scott was standing there holding his own bandage.

"How's yours?" he asked

"Terrible." I grimaced. "Here let me help." and I bandaged his bite mark.

I grabbed my keys — seeing as I actually owned a car — and drove Scott and I to school. First day… awesome.

The bell rang as we arrived and we climbed out of the vehicle. We found Stiles immediately.

Well, he found us.

"Okay, let's see this thing." he ordered. Scott rose his top to show the bandaged wound, it was bleeding so much it has seeped through slightly.

Stiles went to touch it

"Woah," Scott jumped back a little and dropped his shirt.

Stiles looked at me.

"What about you?" I dropped my jacket and exposed my whole arm, bandaged to just above my wrist.

Stiles bit his lip.

"I hope you know I am holding you accountable for this." I hissed

"Me?" he questioned

"You're the one who brought us out there and then left us." I reminded him. He went to argue but didn't end up saying anything.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott admitted

"A wolf bit you two?"

"Uhuh." Scott and I nodded

"No, not a chance." Stiles disagreed grinning as we walked towards the school entrance.

"That's right I forgot, you were there." I said annoyed

"Are you going to drop it?" he questioned

"Nope." I admitted

"Awesome."

"We heard a wolf howling." Scott confessed

"No, you didn't." Stiles disagreed

"What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?" Scott questioned

"Yeah, you'd ditched us."

"Not on purpose." Stiles defended. "Anyway, California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." he confessed

"Really?" Scott asked

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles said strongly, almost annoyed

"Just cause they haven't doesn't mean they wont now, a lot can change in sixty years." I confessed

"Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you we found the body." Scott confessed grinning. Stiles basically jumped out of his skin.

"You— what? Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked grinning.

"Only you would be excited about someone seeing another person dead." I muttered

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month." Scott confessed

"I think I'm going to be more worried about the wolf that attacked me." I muttered, glancing at my arm.

"That's freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since…" Stiles turned and looked past Scott at the strawberry blonde who walked past. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia." he greeted as she walked past. She didn't say anything. "You look… like you're going to ignore me." he looked annoyed

"Hey Lydia." I smiled, calling after her. She turned

"Hey Alice," she answered. She walked back over to me and placed a hand on my arm, pulling me with her. I waved to Stiles who looked at me as irritated as always when I was with his long lasting crush.

"Hanging out with the dorks again." Lydia sighed

"Not my fault if I grew up with them Lydia." I smiled.

"Really?" she asked surprised and I chuckled at her with a role of my eyes.

* * *

Lydia and I sat through class until finally the bell rang. I covered my hands over my ears as it rang through my ears like a fog horn was right next to me.

"You alright?" Lydia asked

"Course." I smiled. I grabbed my things, stood up and followed her out of the room.

The corridors filled as we moved to our lockers before Lydia spied something.

"Check you the new girl." Lydia said, I turned to see a girl with long dark curly hair. She was tall and gorgeous. Of course she attracted Lydia's attention.

"Well, let's go say hi." I decided. I closed my locker and walked over to her.

"Hey," I smiled

"Hey." she answered

"Alice." I held my hand out

"Allison." she nodded, shaking it.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia said from next to me. I sighed, not even an introduction. "Where'd you get it?"

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison answered nodding

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia smiled.

"This is Lydia." I introduced

"Hi." Allison smiled at her. I suddenly smelt aftershave and cologne before a guy came up behind Lydia and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey," he smiled

"Hey Jackson."

"Alice." Jackson greeted me after their little lovey dovey moment.

"Jackson." I nodded with a smile.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click?" Harley asked, I turned around to see her talking to Scott and Stiles down the hall.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles answered. I smirked

"So, this weekend," Lydia began "There's a party," Jackson kept his arms around her while she, as usual, basically ignored him.

"A party?" Allison asked

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson invited.

"Ah, I can't it's family night this friday." Allison answered with a sigh "Thanks for asking."

"Contraire to what you might think Jackson, some people actually spend time with their families, instead of partying every night." I grinned.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said, Allison glanced at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean like football?" Allison wondered

"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years—" Jackson said, in his usual up himself tone. I saw Allison glance over to where my brother was standing. I turned and saw him watching us. I grinned and winked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia cooed to him as she flicked his hair sightly.

Allison looked away nervously and I sighed, I leaned closer to her.

"Don't let them influence you." I whispered. She smiled at me

"I'll be at practice in a few minutes." Jackson confessed "That is, if you don't have anywhere else to…"

"Well I was…" Allison began

"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia decided.

"Lydia." I sighed as she took Allison's hand.

"Come on, just one." Lydia said

"One will turn into thousands." I grinned at her

"So, why not watch me make captain again." Jackson shrugged with a smug grin.

I sighed. Usual, rich, Jackson.

We walked to the lacrosse pitch where the team was running around on the field warming up. Jackson disappeared to go and get changed in the locker rooms while Lydia and I made our way to the field.

I saw Scott as Lydia, Allison and I sat down and grinned, it wasn't me he was looking at though. I saw Allison smile as she returned his glance.

"McCall." Couch stepped in front of him

"Yeah."

"You're in goal." Scott dropped all his things as Coach shoved a heap of things into Scott's hands.

"I-I've never played." Scott admitted

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energised, fire it up."

"What about me?" Scott wondered

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach patted his cheek. Scott looked up at me as I tried not to laugh. I saw his shoulders slump

"Let's go, come one!" Couch shouted.

Scott put everything on and moved to the net. Allison was watching him intently.

"Who is that?" she suddenly asked Lydia. Lydia looked at Scott as he looked back.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia wondered.

"He's in my english class." Allison said with the shake of the head.

"That's Scott." I answered her

"Scott?"

"McCall." I nodded

"You know him?" Allison asked

"I hope so, he's my brother." I grinned

"Really?" Lydia asked "You have a brother." I chuckled at her

"We're twins." I confessed.

"Huh." Lydia muttered.

The whistle suddenly blew and I clapped my hands over my ears at the sound. It was drilling my ears again like the bell had. After a few seconds, I saw Scott doing the same thing.

The players began to move across the field, the ball shot at Scott and hit him square in the helmet, which protected his face. He collapsed to the floor backwards into the net. I removed my hand from my ear and everyone laughed.

Scott looked over to Stiles and sighed as Stiles cursed for him.

"Not a good start." I muttered. Scott stood up and picked up his net. The ball was thrown to the next player who ran out towards Scott.

Scott bobbed on the spot a little before the ball suddenly flew at him. Scott moved the net and the ball landed in it.

I gapped. He caught the ball.

Scott stared at it. Before realising what had happened. Stiles had the same reaction, surprised.

"Woah, yeah." he cheered.

The ball went to the next player and they moved off to shoot too. They ball went straight into Scott's net.

People cheered.

Scott caught the next ball too. And the next, and the next.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison confessed, Lydia had her mouth hanging open.

"Very good." she nodded.

"Yeah…" I muttered surprised. I don't think I'd ever seen him catch a ball before.

I could see the grin on Scott's face as Jackson moved to the front of the line. They had a bit of a stare off before Scott commented.

"Oh god."

"You'll be fine." I muttered as we all watched intensely.

Jackson ran forwards, the ball in his net before he jumped and threw the ball. Scott moved and it went straight into his net.

Stiles stood up and began cheering in surprise. Lydia and I were standing on the bleachers too, cheering for him.

"That's my friend!" Stiles cheered.

Jackson turned to look at Lydia who looked back at him smugly before looking at Scott. I clapped my hands grinning. Scott turned around and flung his net over his shoulder, the ball went straight into the refs net.

* * *

"That was bloody awesome!" I commented as Stiles, Scott and I walked through the woods — again — after school.

"How did you do that?" Stiles demanded as Scott jumped into a river, drenching his shoes.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear."

"Like peoples conversations across corridors?" I asked

"And people's mumbles across a cheering crowd." He said, I looked at him.

"You'll be fine." he quoted me.

"Oh god." I added, doing the same "You were worried about Jackson, course I encouraged you on."

"Wait, so you two basically talked to each other over all those people shouting?" Stiles asked. Scott and I shared a look before nodding.

"Maybe it's a twin thing." Stiles wondered

"What suddenly we can hear each other when we shouldn't?" I asked

"That's not all," Scott confessed "I can smell things,"

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles wondered, scoffing

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any…" Stiles moved his hands through his pockets before pulling out a lint covered piece of wrapped gum. Stiles looked at it then at Scott who held his hands out.

"How about the washing powder mum washes our clothes in?" I asked pocking his shoulder.

"And the one Stiles' dad washed his in." he nodded

"When they actually get washed." I added with a grin.

"And your vanilla perfume." Scott pointed, I took a deep breath, loving the smell.

"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles said, not really believing it.

"What if it's an infection? Like, our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before we fall into shock or something?"

"I think if we were going to die, we'd be having different symptoms then increased senses." I thought. "Plus, I haven't done anything that needs adrenaline." I added "You played sport."

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott and I chorused, stopping in our tracks.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's called... _Lycanthropy_." Stiles said. My eyebrows raised as I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked annoyed

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott worried

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said

"Oh my god." I muttered turning away from him

"Once a month?" Scott asked

"On the night of a full moon." Scott seemed to get it now.

"Seriously?" I asked "You're non-existent brain is completely fried." Stiles made a small howling sound as Scott pushed him

"You're an ass." I insulted and we started walking again.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles held his hands up in defence.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"Yeah we might actually be dying." I said. Stiles rolled his eyes at us.

"I know! You're a _werewolf_!" he held his hands up and growled

"You seriously believe that such a things possible then you're dumber then I thought." I admitted

"You're the ones who had a conversation across a lacrosse field." he reminded us.

"We didn't have a conversation." Scott sighed

"Might as well have." Stiles shrugged "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." Stiles admitted. I groaned and rolled my eyes as Scott and I stopped and looked around.

"I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…" Scott muttered as he crouched down and looked around, ruffling some leaves.

"Alice?" Scott asked me

"Looks right." I admitted

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott confessed. I stopped before crouching down and turned around. Standing behind me was a guy, about maybe twenty years old, wearing all black with a leather jacket. His hair was black, his eyes grey-green and his skin pale.

"Guys," I muttered, I tapped Scott's head. Stiles turned and jumped a little at the sight of him.

Scott stood up and the guy walked towards us.

There was no mistake, he was hot.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. Stiles rubbed his head and looked away awkwardly. "Huh, this is private property." he admitted

"Sorry. We were just looking for something we lost." I admitted

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles admitted.

"Yeah, we were just, looking for something but…" The guy gave Scott a look "Forget it." He suddenly placed his hands in his pockets and threw something at Scott. He caught it and it was revealed to be his inhaler.

Tall dark and handsome turned around and walked away from us.

Stiles had his mouth hanging open as Scott turned to leave.

"Come on. I got to get to work." Scott admitted. Stiles hit his chest.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles admitted

"Hale?" I asked

"You remember right, he's only a few years older then us." Stiles admitted.

"Remember what?"

"I swear you have the memory of a gold fish. The Hale fire?" I prompted

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles admitted

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott muttered. Stiles huffed with a shrug before turning away. I looked at Scott and we shared a glance before following Stiles back to his jeep.

* * *

I dumped my keys on my desk and my bag on my bed before I began to unload it. I pulled my jacket off and walked into my bathroom. I opened the cupboard where I'd stored some rubbing alcohol and more bandages before I began to peal off the bandages from my arm. Before I even got to my elbow I realised something was wrong.

I removed the entire bandage then the cover from my shoulder.

There were no scratches or bite.

My arm and my shoulder had all completely healed. I traced a finger along my arm, not even a slight bit of pain. It was like I'd never had a wound in the first place. There wasn't even a scar.

I stood there for about twenty minutes staring at my arm shocked.

This was impossible.

I moved myself from the mirror quickly and changed out of my clothes, trying to avoid looking at my arm.

I walked downstairs and made myself a plate of dinner, trying to distract myself, before going back to my room and plunging myself into my homework.

I was going to fall over from drowsiness before I allowed myself to go to sleep.

I fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm sounding. I got up dressed and walked to Scott's room where I knocked. I yawned and knocked again when there was no answer.

I waited two more seconds before opening the door. The room was empty.

I walked into Scott's bathroom but that was empty too.

"Scott." I called through the house, no answer.

I was alone.

I walked to my room and run Scott's number, only to hear his ringing tone in the house. I sighed and hung up before calling Stiles.

_"Hello?"_ he yawned

"Stiles have you seen Scott?"

_"Scott? No why?_" he wondered sleepily

"Cause he's not in the house." I confessed. I walked back into my brother's room. "His lacrosse stick and school stuff are still here." I yawned

_"Maybe he just went for a run."_ Stiles offered

"Scott doesn't run," I admitted.

_"Maybe he does now."_ I just hit the hang up button.

* * *

An hour or so later, Scott walked through the front door. He was wearing a pair of shorts and was completely drenched.

"Where the hell have you been?" I questioned. I covered my nose. "And why do you smell so much like chlorine?"

"I jumped into someone's pool." he shuddered

"Why?"

"I woke up in the woods."

"What?" I asked surprised

"And then I saw something and I ran from it before jumping a fence and landing in a pool." Scott explained as I followed him to his room.

I then remembered his bite mark. I moved passed him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You bite." I muttered. He looked down at it. "It's gone."

"Found it gone last night." he confessed. I moved my sleeve

"Mine too." I confessed.

"How?" I shrugged.

"So you're sleep walking…"

"Three miles into the forest." he added. I paused

"Shit." I muttered

"And yesterday at work, I walked into the cat cages and they started going crazy." he admitted

"Shit…" I said, more slowly now. He walked into his room, grabbed a heap of clothes and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door.

I sat on his bed.

What the hell! Was I the only one who realised shit was happening? Adrenaline? I don't think so. This was freaky.

"And if I don't hurry up," Scott walked out of his bathroom dressed "I'm going to be late for practice." he grabbed his gear and left the room.

"Hang on, I'll drive." I allowed. I dashed into my room and ran down the stairs before we both climbed into the car.

Scott moved to the locker room while I walked out to the field. People were walking everywhere as I made my way to the bleachers.

Eventually the team made their way to the field and started warming up before I saw Stiles run over to my brother, panting.

Coach blew the whistle and the team members ran out into the field. I stood up and walked over to Stiles.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"The Fibre analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." I listened "They were wolf hairs."

"Now who says there are no wolves in California." I grumbled angrily.

"Okay, I was wrong. But that means you were bitten by a wolf."

"Really?" I asked. I ran a hand through my almost black hair as the team scattered through the field.

"Did you tell Scott?" I wondered

"I was about to when he ran off." Stiles admitted pointing to the field.

The game began and Scott was hit to the ground by Jackson. Scott got the ball and ran down the field. He dodged in and out of everyone as Jackson chased him. I stood behind Stiles who was sitting on the bench watching.

Scott got the goal and three people got in his way before he jumped over them all and threw the ball into the net. He scored a goal.

The whistle blew and Scott suddenly turned around and raised his arms in surprise. Everyone cheered.

"McCall, get over here." Coach ordered. Scott removed his helmet as he ran over to him.

"What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" he demanded

"No, Coach." Scott shook his head

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot." Scott admitted

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting buddy. You made first line." Coach informed him with a grin. Everyone stood up and cheered from the bleachers.

Stiles and I stood there stunned as Scott grinned, everyone standing up and clapping their hands.

"Stiles, am I the only one who believes something's wrong?" I asked

"No." he confessed "Something's definitely wrong."

* * *

I went with Stiles after practice and we went to his house. I sat on the floor next to Stiles as he sat at his desk and immediately turned to his computer. I sat nervously, my leg bouncing up and down.

He started by googling 'lycaon'. In other words the first werewolf.

"Really?" I asked "You're starting to believe that?"

"And you're not?" he asked. I didn't answer, just bit my lip.

"What else happened?"

"I don't know, I saw red eyes. I was bitten on the shoulder, it healed the next day."

"It healed?" Stiles questioned. I held my bare arm out.

"Do you see bandages?" I questioned.

"What else?"

"Scott said the cats went crazy at work when he tried to feed them. He went for a three mile sleep walk last night." I listed "His bite healed."

Stiles just turned back to the screen and continued to read.

'Wolfsbane' was the next word.

I ended up pacing, glancing at the computer every now and then.

This was insane.

Stiles flicked through books, googled words, read and read, discovering little pieces on info. Every now and then he questioned me again.

'Silver bullet' went in the search engine.

Stiles printed pictures.

I was at Stiles' house all night.

I called Scott the next morning. I told him to come to Stiles house and when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Stiles jumped.

He walked towards it, glanced at me and opened it. Scott was grinning from the other side.

"Get in." he ordered before closing the door behind Scott.

"You've gotta see this." he said and walked over to his desk, sitting back down. I bit my lip as I sat on the end of his bed. "I've been up all night. Reading websites, books all this information." Stiles admitted

"How much Adderral have you had today?" Scott wondered

"A lot." Stiles admitted. Scott looked at me.

"None, I haven't been able to sleep." I confessed

"Why?"

"Don't know, probably cause I'm freaking out a little." I confessed.

"Why?" he repeated

"Doesn't matter. Just listen." Stiles interrupted. He grabbed a piece of paper and spun around to face Scott who sat next to me.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale—" Stiles admitted. He'd been listening in on his dad again.

"The guy from the woods that we saw the other day,"

"Yeah, but that's not it." Stiles confessed

"What then?" Scott asked, he glanced at me. I didn't say a word.

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles admitted seriously. Scott looked at him confused.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and—" Stiles stood up, getting ahead of himself "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott wondered

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others could have been near by. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked

"No. _Werewolves_." Stiles corrected with a deep breath

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott asked. He looked at me and I sighed.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible alright." Stiles admitted.

"You may have been motivated Scott, but you've never been able to do anything like that. You didn't do anything to help that much over the holidays… not that I'm trying to put you down, you did great." I added quickly "But…"

"You're believing this?"

"I was there too remember?" I stood up "And some of this shit's happening to me too. I haven't gone sleep walking or anything yet, but my arm healed in like a day. That's not possible." I confessed "Just like what you did."

"So I made a good shot." Scott made to move passed Stiles.

"No, you made an incredible shot." Stiles placed a hand on Scott's chest and then grabbed his bag, putting it on his bed. "The way you moved — the speed, your reflexes — people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles added

"Okay, Dude. I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott decided

"Tomorrow? What? No. The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles reminded him. I sat there, watching them argue over this. No wonder he wouldn't believe him.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"And how do you think everything got so perfect?" I questioned

"Just because you've always had it good doesn't mean the rest of us have. I pushed myself and actually tried."

"Not enough for that." I muttered

"I'm trying to help." Stiles admitted calmer "You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not only that the moon will cause you to physically change, it's also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." he sighed.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked, calmer too but still not believing it.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles admitted

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott confessed. Stiles turned around and grabbed another book.

"You need to hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'." Stiles turned back to Scott "Alright." he shut the book. "I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date." Stiles moved to grab Scott's phone from his bag, still sitting next to me on the bed.

"You've got to call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked

"I'm cancelling the date—"

"No!" Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt "Give it to me!" Scott shoved Stiles up against the wall and raised his fist.

I grabbed my brothers shoulders and pulled him back, shoving him to the floor. He hit Stiles' chair on his way down.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I questioned as I sat on him. He looked up at me. Before suddenly rolling over and pinning me to the ground. I had my hands on his wrist which were on my shoulders before I kicked him and he flew back and hit the wall.

Scott suddenly stood there for two seconds panting while Stiles leaned against the wall and I propped myself up on my elbows.

Scott suddenly seemed to realise what had happened.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. "I have to go… get ready for that party." Scott muttered as he walked away. He grabbed his bag and looked at Stiles.

"I'm sorry." He opened the door and left the room.

I slowly stood up and looked at Stiles.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He panted a little before nodding. He banged his head on the wall behind him before walking over to the chair.

He stood it up and paused.

"Alice," he muttered, I looked at it and saw three claw marks in the back of the chair. I pursed my lips as Stiles looked at me. He touched my shoulders and I noticed the same rips in my clothes.

"I didn't feel anything." I muttered

"Course not, you're the same."

"I didn't loose my temper over something small." I admitted "Right?" he shook his head.

"But what if you do have the same problem…?" he asked. I didn't know what to say and I sat back down.

"I don't know." was all I could come up with.

What if I did turn out to be some mythical monster? As crazy as that sounded. What if I turned around and went out of control?

What if I gained a bloodlust like Stiles said? I looked up at him as he watched me, worried. Stiles was the closets person to me. If I did end up going crazy…

I started to freak out.

And what about Scott? Surrounded by all those people? What if he started clawing all their throats out? If the chair was any indication to what Stiles believed, then…

And what if I had the same problem? What if I ended up clawing someone's throat out too?

Stiles was the closest to me. Stiles would be the first one.

My eyes welled up and Stiles kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey," he said "Hey, it's alright."

"It's not alright." I disagreed "What if I turn into some monster?" I questioned, crying. "What if I hurt someone? Or…" I sobbed.

"Hey, hey." he placed his hands on my cheeks. "You'll be alright, we'll think of something." he assured "But remember, your heart rate." he said.

Shit I was freaking out and my heart was pounding against my chest. What if I lost it there?

Naturally that didn't help and I just worried more.

"Hey, look at me. Concentrate on something else." he ordered.

"What?"

"Anything?" He said quickly "Distract yourself." I bit my lip. "Start with a deep breath." he suggested. I took a staggered breath, then another.

It wasn't really helping. I closed my eyes and took another breath, trying to calm down.

Then I heard a thumping. It staggered, worried.

It was Stiles' heart.

I took another deep breath and listened. My breathing evened out and listened to more.

I could hear a dog running around someone's yard. A car down the road. Someone fretting over the party tonight. Stiles' neighbours as they walked around their houses.

And then someone else.

I opened my eyes, Stiles was still watching me. I turned to the window and Stiles' moved his hands as I stood up.

I walked to the window and looked out in time to see Derek Hale disappear down the street.

"What?" Stiles asked standing next to me.

"Derek…" I muttered

"Hale?" he sounded surprised. I looked at him and nodded.

"He was watching your house."

"Well that's not at all creepy." Stiles sighed. "How'd you do that by the way?" I looked at him and wiped my wet cheeks. "Calm down." he emphasised

"I listened." I answered

"To what?" he wondered

"Everything." I confessed "You're heart for one." I poked his chest.

"Does that make you want to kill me?" he worried, his heart rate sped up.

"No." I said a little annoyed. "It distracted me. Stopped me freaking out." I muttered

"And it's all well and fine telling me to calm down but you're no better off then I was." I confessed crossing my arms.

"Well my best friend is about to go crazy and kill a party full of people while I'm standing in a room alone with his sister who might potentially kill me." Stiles admitted. I covered my ears and shook my head walking away from him. I didn't need reminding.

"I don't want that." I muttered. I looked back at him "We have to do something."

"Alright well…" Stiles walked over and sat back at his computer. He started searching stuff. I sat on his bed, knees to my chest and took deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

"Can we lock me up?" I questioned

"Oh and where?"

"Don't you have a basement?" I wondered

"Not with a lock to keep you in." he admitted.

I heaved a heavy shaky sigh and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on something else, anything else.

I listened to Stiles typing and clicking.

"What if I go home?" I asked

"Why?"

"There's no one there and it's on the edge of the wood. If I run off…"

"And find someone to kill." Stiles reminded me.

"Trying to forget that part Stiles!" I grumbled annoyed.

"Right, sorry." he muttered, looking at me suddenly.

"What about Scott?" I questioned, Stiles stopped and looked at me. "He's the one who raged at you and sliced your chair." I reminded him.

"And he's at a party full of people." Stiles muttered.

I stood up and walked to the door. Stiles stood in front of me

"Woah, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. You have to find Scott."

"You can't be alone."

"Alone's better then being surrounded by people Stiles." I reminded him worried. He looked at me for a while before he groaned and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Stiles." I smiled.

We got in the jeep and Stiles drove first to my house. I jumped out, and then realised the hose wasn't empty.

"Oh god." I muttered

"What?" Stiles asked, "Is it the moon? Are you feeling the urge to kill? Or maim?" he rushed out

"Mom's home." I said "I can't stay here with her in the house." I confessed worried "Now what?!" Stiles just stared at me thinking. I looked around, completely freaking out.

"Do you own some sort of chain?" Stiles wondered, I gave him a hard look. "No, okay." he muttered

"Okay, come on." he ordered, indicating for me to get back in the car.

"Stiles." I disagreed. He annoying got out of the car. I turned around and walked up to my house.

"I'm not going to that party." I said strongly "I'm going to lock myself in my room." I decided

"That's not going to hold you. What about your mom?" he questioned. I bit my lip and just kept walking into the house.

"I'll be fine. Call me if something happens to Scott." I ordered and I shut the front door.

"Alice," my mother walked around the corner.

"Hey mom." I said before walking up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to that party?" she asked me, calling up the stairs.

"Didn't feel like it." I called back before entering my room and shutting the door. I grabbed my chair and shoved it under the door knob before closing my window in both my room and the bathroom. I sat down on my bed and just hugged my knees.

I had no fricken clue what to do. All I thought was to sit here and concentrate on anything else.

I closed my eyes and listened to the heating in the house, I listened to the wind through the trees. My mother down stairs tinkering around. The music I could hear from the party miles away.

I heard my mother move to her room. I kept my head buried in my knees as I held myself together, worrying more and more as the minutes ticked by.

I didn't know when this would start, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know how it worked. I just knew I was frightened and had no idea what to do!

How do you cope with something like this? I was already a teenager. Wasn't high school bad enough? Why did I have to believe I was some _werewolf_!

And my brother was possibly one too and out with a girl at a party full of people! What if someone got hurt? What if something did happen and everyone saw it? What if all my classmates ended up dead?

I shook my head and hugged my knees tighter. I couldn't think like that. This was all just a mad nightmare. I was going to wake up and it'll be the first day of school, none of this would have happened.

It can't have happened.

It can't have happened.

It's not happening. I'm gong to wake up in the morning and either everything will be a dream or we'll all laugh at how stupid we were to believe werewolves existed. And I'm going to kill Stiles for making me freak out like this.

I jumped when my phone suddenly started ringing. I suddenly noticed it was dark, how long had I been sitting here?

I moved to my bag slowly and found my phone. It was Stiles.

"Hey?" I answered

_"Are you alright?"_ he demanded

"I'm fine." I sniffed "Other then the fact that I'm freaking out of my mind!" I added "What's wrong?" I wondered

_"Scott just left." _

"Left?"

_"He looked… like something was wrong, he was staggering around and couldn't stand up straight."_ Stiles listed _"He looked like he was in pain, or sick of something I don't know."_

"Where is he?"

_"He got in his car and drove off."_

"Stiles I thought you were going to watch him?" I asked

_"I was, but…"_ Stiles heaved a deep breath.

"Do you know where he went?"

_"I don't know. No."_ Stiles answered _"Home maybe." _

I turned to look out my window at the dark sky and listened to something other then the party music in the background behind Stiles.

I could hear the mother's car engine. Coming this way.

"I think you're right." I muttered

_"Great, two werewolves in one house."_

"But Stiles… nothing's wrong with me." I muttered, suddenly realising that my brother was acting strange and I wasn't.

_"You're not feeling the urge to maim or kill or run through the woods looking for deer?"_

"Why would I go looking for deer?" I questioned

_"I don't know, don't wolves eat deer?"_

"I don't know Stiles." I muttered "Probably."

_"And werewolves eat people. So…"_

"No Stiles I don't feel the urge to kill anyone."

_"You sure."_

"I answered the phone yes I'm sure. If I was in some sort of…" I couldn't think of the word "…transformation," I went with "I'm pretty sure I would have been in too much pain to answer it… or something."

_"So Scott's run off and left Allison while you're sitting at home…"_

"Cowering. Waiting for something to happen." I admitted. I heard a car pull up outside the house and then the door open and close.

"Scott's here." I said as the front door opened

_"Wait, Alice!"_ I hung up on him and opened my bedroom door Scott came running up the stairs, staggering, to his bedroom.

"Scott." I said and walked towards him as he flung his bedroom door open. I went to follow when he shut the door in my face.

Now I knew how Stiles felt.

"Scott." I knocked on the door, but silently so that I wouldn't wake my mother.

"Scott, open the door." I turned the door knob, but he was holding on to it. I waited for a minute or so before I heard him move from the door and to his bathroom.

The shower turned on.

I turned the handle and walked through the room to the bathroom. Scott was sitting in the bath, his pants still on, as the water ran over from, drenching him through.

"Scott." I kneeled next to the bath "What's wrong?" I asked

He didn't answer. He sat with his head bowed before his face scrunched up and he grabbed his hair.

He began to run his fingers through his hair, grabbing the edge of the bath.

"Scott." I didn't know what to do. He covered his face and his breathing was harsh.

He looked at me and I saw agony in his face. I bit my lip. What was happening?

He looked at his hands on the edge of the bath and raised them to look.

The two of us watched as his nails turned to claws and grew out if his fingers. Scott looked at me freaked. I stared at him, my mouth open. I stood up and grabbed his arm, helping him out of the bath and turned the water off. He walked to the mirror and looked as his incisors suddenly grew into fangs.

His eyes suddenly turned yellow.

"Scott, it's gonna be alright."

"Get out," he muttered

"I'm not leaving." I disagreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Scott muttered

"Scott it's me." Stiles sounded.

"Stiles." I muttered and moved to the door. I went to turn the handle when Scott leaned on the door.

Stiles opened it a crack but couldn't push it open anymore as Scott wouldn't let him.

"Let me in Scott." Stiles ordered

"Scott." I said

"I can help." Stiles admitted

"No. Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine. Alright. I saw her get a ride from the party. She's — She's perfectly fine. Alright." Stiles stammered.

"Scott open the door." I muttered, I couldn't get a hold of the handle as Scott was holding on to it as he leaned on the door.

"No, I think I know who it is." Scott confessed. I looked at him shocked.

"What? Scott."

"Who— Just let me in and we can talk—" Stiles said.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." Scott stumbled out. I looked at him shocked before looking at Stiles through the crack in the door. He looked shocked.

"Scott… Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles admitted. There was silence before Scott slammed the door shut on Stiles. He pushed me back and I hit his desk.

"Scott!" Stiles hit the door. Scott turned to the window and leapt out it, then off the roof. I ran to the window to see him land on the ground and hit a pot hole full of water.

He looked up at the sky and a roar left his stomach. I stared down at him, his ears were pointed his incisors sharp and his eyes glowing yellow.

Scott didn't even turn around as he ran off down the driveway and into the trees.

I turned to the door and opened it, Stiles stumbled in.

"He just jumped out a second story window!" I said

"Where'd he go?"

"The trees." I pointed to the open window.

"You let him leave?" Stiles asked, and then he paused. "Wait why aren't you running off and howling at the moon too?"

I looked at my nails and hands

"Um…" I muttered

"How come you both got bitten by a werewolf and yet only Scott changed?" Stiles continued

"Um…"

Why wasn't I acting like Scott? Shouldn't I have been? Wasn't that how it worked? My senses had increased, my wounds had healed.

I shook my head.

"Let's worry about it later. We need to find Scott." I said

"How?" Stiles asked "He's in the middle of the woods." he reminded me, his hand pointing to the window before he sighed.

"I'll find him." I decided and I turned to the door.

"What? Wait!" Stiles walked past me "How are you going to do that?" he questioned

"I'm… going to use my nose." I decided

"What?"

"I may not have changed into some bloodthirsty animal, but I still have better senses. I'll find him." I assured him as I opened the door.

"How are you going to catch him?"

"I'm going to shout." I decided with a deep breath. "Go to Allison's house, see if she's there."

"But…" he tried to argue.

"Stiles." I stopped and turned to him. He stopped short. "Just… listen." I said before I jumped down the stairs and walked after my brother.

I eventually broke into a run through the trees, I listened beyond my footsteps and hear someone else running. Most likely Scott. I could smell him too… he was diluted with water but it was Scott. It was his cologne.

"Scott!" I called.

No answer surprisingly.

I stopped and listened. He was moving further away… fast.

"God." I muttered. I just hoped what ever had been out here the other night, wasn't here now.

I started running again, the trees flashed past me. I didn't know what direction I was going in or how deep I was but I just kept going, trying to find my brother.

"Where is she?" I stopped. It was Scott's voice.

"Scott…" I muttered

"She's safe, from you." a voice answered. I stood still for a second, not moving.

I suddenly hear movement and Scott rolled down a small hill. The leaves rustled under them.

"What did you do with her?" Scott questioned

"Shh. Quiet." Scott was talking to Derek…

I heard more footsteps. I very quietly moved from my spot towards were I heard my brother.

I spotted him, he was leaning against a tree, Derek standing over him, his hand on Scott's chest as he looked around the trees.

I walked towards them and Derek's head snapped to look at me as I crouched next to Scott.

"Scott, are you alright?" I questioned

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded

"Looking for my brother, what does it look like?" I hissed quietly.

"How did you find me?" Scott questioned, I opened my mouth to answer when I heard more footsteps and looked up. Derek heard it too.

"Too late." Derek took a deep breath

"For what?" I demanded.

"They're already here, run." Derek ordered and he stood up and did just that.

"Derek." I hissed. He just kept going.

"Scott." I grabbed his arm, dragging him to his feet.

We turned and ran before something shot past us. I ducked and it hit the trees, light sparked out of it like a tiny explosion. I shielded my eyes and blinked annoyed.

My vision blurred and Scott thrusted his head around.

Another arrow came flying towards us, I heard it whistle through the air and then there was a cry. Scott shouted and I turned to see the arrow had gone right through his arm.

I looked up as my eyes cleared and saw three people appear a little ways off. The one in front was holding a cross bow, pointed right at us.

He lowered the cross bow and walked forwards towards us. I heard Derek slide to his knees not far off. I glanced to the side as the head man spoke.

"Take them." he ordered. I saw Derek suddenly run past and throw one of the men backwards. The other two turned around and I turned to Scott. The arrow had gone right through his arm and had pinned him to the tree.

"Oh god." I muttered. The second men went flying and hit a tree with a loud crunch. I turned to Scott.

"I'm sorry." I said before I grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his arm. Scott gasped and grabbed his arm, covering the wound.

Derek ran up to us and grabbed Scott's shoulder before pulling him away. I followed.

We ran until Scott collapsed to the ground and held the tree next to him for support.

"Scott." I sat down and looked at his arm, there was blood everywhere. Derek stood behind us and looked around.

I looked at Scott, his face was normal again, his eyes weren't glowing and his teeth were normal, the pointed ears were gone as well as the sudden facial hair. He leaned against the tree panting while I looked up at Derek. He was suddenly in my face, his hand on my chin. His eyes flickered from one of mine to the other.

"What?" I questioned. He looked confused before looking at Scott.

"Who were they?" Scott suddenly asked and Derek released my face.

"Hunters." Derek answered "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?" Scott questioned. He slowly stood up and leaned against the tree. "You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott blamed. I stood up slowly, looking between the two.

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek conferred "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster then any human could ever hope."

"Does the good out way the bad?" I wondered.

"You've been given something that most people would kill for." Derek continued "The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott said through clenched teeth.

"You will." Derek confessed "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." He leaned forwards and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now."

I cleared my throat.

"He was my brother first." I admitted

"Good." Derek said, I looked at him confused "We can figure out what you are." I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" I wondered

"You were bitten too right?" he asked

"Yeah…"

"And yet you're not changing." Derek admitted

"And you have an explanation for that?" I crossed my arms.

"You're eyes." he pointed. I kept looking at him the same way.

"When you were attacked by that flash arrow, they turned violet." My expression stayed.

"I'm sorry, what?" I repeated. He just looked me over.

And then, he took a step back, and left.

"Hey!" I called. But he didn't bother waiting.

I looked at Scott as he held his wounded arm.

Violet eyes…

I helped Scott to his feet and we started walking. Unfortunately we had ran quite a way away from the town and it wasn't until light broke that we finally found a road.

"You alright?" I asked as Scott hung onto his arm.

He was just taking deep breaths. I had an arm around him as I guided him.

I stopped as the sound of a car engine came closer and turned around. It was Stiles' Jeep.

"Scott." I muttered, he stopped and turned to look at Stiles' car. He stopped next to us.

I got in the back and Scott got in the front, Stiles handed him his jacket and began to drive us home.

We sat in silence for a while, Stiles kept shooting glances at Scott and me.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott finally asked

"If you say Allison," Stiles began "I'm going to punch you in the head." he threatened

"You'll probably feel it more then he will." I muttered.

"She probably hates me now." Scott complained

"I doubt that." Stiles sighed "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a fricken werewolf." Scott turned to look at him.

"Okay, bad idea." Stiles muttered

"Stiles I think an apology will have a better outcome." I confessed

"What happened with you?" Stiles asked, turning slightly to look at me.

"Nothing." I confessed "No pain, no 'transformation'… just…"

"Just what?"

"Derek." I muttered confused "He said something about me having violet eyes."

"Violet eyes?" Stiles questioned

"Scott's were yellow." I defended

"Yellow?" he said looking at him.

Scott sighed and leaned on the window again. Stiles looked at me and I shrugged.

"Hey we'll get through this." Stiles assured him, patting his shoulder. "Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice." he said.

"Live mice?" I questioned.

"I had a boa once, I could do it." Stiles nodded. Scott turned to look at him. He then chuckled and shook his head, causing Stiles and I to smirk.

"So," Stiles said after a few minutes "You're a yellow eyed werewolf." he said to Scott "And you're some… purple eyed… freak?" I punched his arm.

"Ow!" He complained

"No more a freak then you Stiles." I mumbled

"Well you've got all the all the other characteristics of a werewolf, only you're not effected but the full moon."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I sighed "I had noticed. Oh and thanks for freaking me out last night."

"What?" Stiles questioned

"With all your werewolf stuff, you freaked the crap out of me." I confessed "And it turned out I didn't need to worry about me…"

"Just Scott." Stiles finished. Scott sighed.

"Yeah… just Scott." I muttered

"Except for the purple eye thing." Stiles pointed to his eyes. I rolled my own and then remembered something.

"What if mom finds out?" I muttered

"You can't tell her!" Scott shot.

"Are you stupid, of course I wont." I said seriously "But that doesn't mean she might not notice anything. I think becoming a teen werewolf might have a few consequences. Like physical consequences, and she's your mother, she'll notice." I admitted

"Well, you'll just have to… not let her notice." Stiles shrugged

"Easier said then done Stiles." I muttered. "Especially if Scott's going to go out of control once a month."

"Can we not think about that?" Scott wondered

"How can you not think about it?" I asked "You could kill someone."

"I didn't last night."

"No you were almost killed yourself instead." I added

"Why don't we worry about you, seeing as you're some mysteries purple eyes monster." Scott thought

"I haven't gone on a rampage, I'm not counted as a monster yet."

"You were bitten by one." Scott mumbled

"So?" I asked "That doesn't make me one."

"Alright shut up the pair of you." Stiles decided

"You're one to talk." I admitted. He sighed.

"Let's just get you two home before your mother freaks out."

"You're dad will be just as bad, you've been looking for us all night." I reminded him

"All night?" Scott asked

"He's still wearing the same clothes Scott." I sighed, Scott looked between us. "But you didn't notice." I realised "Course not."

We reached our house and Scott and I ran in before changing, I had a quick shower, and quickly got back into Stiles' jeep after we bandaged Scott's arm. Stiles then drove to his house.

We waited for him, though he only took a few minutes, and moved off to school.

"Thought of an excuse?" I asked Scott

"Thought I wouldn't give one, just, ask her to trust me." Scott sighed

"Trust a guy she's never met." I muttered

"Never know, might work." Stiles shrugged

"If she's into him." I nodded with a smile.

"Do… do you think…" Scott asked

"She's the one who smiles every time she sees you." I shrugged. Scott looked at me and a smile broke out on his own face.

Stiles sighed.

"Who's the nerd by association now?" I asked him.

"Shut up." he muttered.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for reading this by the way. I love to hear what people say.**

**I have this entire season done and I'm up to episode seven in season 2. Hopefully I'll finish it. **

**But Exams are fast approaching so Season 3 may be on hold for a while. **

**If you find any mistakes please tell me so that I can correct them**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Where were you last night?" Lydia asked as she stopped at my locker.

"Hmm?" I wondered

"I didn't see you at the party." she confessed

"I was there." I lied with a nod.

"Did you have fun?" she asked

"Lydia, when I have I not had fun at a party?" I asked with a smile. She seemed satisfied with that.

"Did you see Allison?"

"You mean with my brother." I grinned

"Yeah, he disappeared somewhere before the cops turned up." Lydia confessed

No surprise there.

"Lucky. Mom might have killed him for getting arrested." I smirked. She smiled as I closed my locker and walked with her to our first class.

"So, first practice for the season." Lydia said "Official practice."

"I'm going. You?"

"Of course." she said as though it was a stupid question.

"Lucky Jackson, his good luck charm always there." I nudged her and she smiled.

"Well, I don't date losers." she added

"Course not." I said with a slight roll of the eyes.

* * *

I made my way down to the field where the lacrosse team where running around.

"Let's go. One on one from up top." Coach blew his whistle "Jackson, take a long stick today." he ordered. Jackson nodded and replaced the stick in his hand with a longer one.

"That a boy." He then stood between the line of people and the goal.

I sat in the bleachers and the team members began to run at Jackson. Jackson tackled them with his stick and body.

None of them got passed Jackson.

"Keep it going Jackson. There we go. Take a lap Greenburg." Coach ordered. He blew his whistle "Faster Greenburg.

Scott was standing there watching Greenburg

"Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for?" Coach called. Scott turned to Jackson. "Let's go."

Jackson held the long stick before Scott took a breath and ran forwards. Jackson rammed right into him and Scott hit the ground hard. I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Hey McCall, hey McCall," Coach began laughing. He walked towards him as Jackson smirked

"You're sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" he asked. Scott got up from the ground as the coach reached him.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked

"Yes Coach."

"I can't hear you." Coach said

"Yes Coach." Scott repeated louder.

"Then do it again." Scott ran back to the front of the line, finally taking his eyes off Jackson.

"McCall's going to do it again. McCall's going to do it again." Coach cheered

They stood opposite one another and I stood up in my seat as Jackson smirked. Scott's heart rate rose rapidly.

The whistle blew twice

"Let's go." Scott ran at Jackson and just as Jackson got ready to knock him over Scott rammed into him and Jackson hit the ground hard. Jackson clutched his shoulder while Scott grabbed his helmet and collapsed to his hands and knees.

I ran off the bleachers and over to Scott as Stiles pulled his helmet off and did the same. Coach and the rest of the team moved around Jackson.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Scott?"

"I can't control it Stiles. It's happening!" Scott admitted

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles questioned, he looked at everyone around Jackson.

"We have to get him out of here." I said

"Where too?"

"Anywhere that's empty." I said. Stiles thought before pulling on Scott's shoulders.

"Come on, get up!" Stiles lead him away from the pitch and I got up and followed.

I stopped when I saw Derek standing behind the bleachers watching. He didn't move.

I ignored him and continued after the boys.

I ran in before Scott shouted

"Get away from me!" His voice held a roar and Stiles stumbled backwards.

"Stiles!" I shouted. I saw him run around the lockers before Scott jumped on top of them. I rounded them and Stiles ran over to me.

"We have to do something." Stiles said as I looked up at Scott, his eyes were glowing and his incisors had grown.

"Other then keeping you alive?" I asked

"Me? What about you?"

"So far he hasn't harmed me." I said. We moved around the lockers and Scott followed, walking over the beams in the roof.

He growled and we turned to look at Scott above us.

"Move!" I ordered and I pushed Stiles, he almost tripped over the benches as he rounded more lockers.

I moved to follow before Scott jumped at me. I turned around before he pushed me to the floor.

"Alice!" Stiles shouted.

We rolled along the floor before I sat on Scott. I felt something take over me and I yanked his helmet off his head. I raised my arm and punched my brother's face. His nose made a crunch under my fist and Scott stopped struggling beneath me.

His eyes suddenly stopped glowing and his teeth shrunk. He looked up at me and suddenly panted. I heard Stiles slide down against the wall, sitting down.

"Alice…?" Scott muttered. I slid off him and sat next to my twin as he sat up "Stiles?" he muttered looking at him. Stiles appeared from around the corner "What happened?" Scott questioned.

Stiles pulled off his gloves.

"You tried to kill me." he confessed.

"And me." I added. Stiles crawled over to us and sat in front of Scott.

"It's like I told you before… It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles explained

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Scott said

"Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end us killing someone on the field." Stiles sighed.

"Either Stiles or Jackson at this point." I muttered

"What why me?" Stiles asked

"He just tried now didn't he?" I asked.

"You can't play on saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles decided

"But I'm first line." Scott muttered

"Not anymore." Stiles shook his head. I took a deep breath and looked at the celling.

"How did you stop me?" Scott asked, I looked at him.

"You attacked me and then… I punched you." I tapped his nose and he winced.

"Here." I placed my fingers on his nose and cracked it back into place. Scott inhaled sharply at the pain.

"There, fixed."

"You punched him?" Stiles asked

"Seemed to work." I shrugged

"When I looked at you, your eyes were purple." Scott admitted.

"Like Derek said?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"So what, Alice's is a werewolf too now?" Stiles wondered

"But I didn't change," I reminded them. "And that's the first… wolfie thing I've done."

"A calm, non-out-of-control werewolf." Stiles shrugged

"Do those even exist?" I questioned.

"Only one way to find out."

"More research?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

* * *

I walked into my room and sat at my desk with a sigh. One hell of a day. I heard a knock and looked up but it wasn't from my door.

"Hey. Late shift again for me." I heard mom's voice.

"Again?" I asked as I walked out of the room. She smiled at me.

"But I am taking saturday off to see your first game." she said. Scott and I shared a look.

"No mom you can't." Scott argued

"I can and I will. One shift isn't going to break us." she said walking to Scott who was slumped on the end of his bed. "Completely." she muttered. She looked back at Scott.

"Hey what's wrong with your eyes." Scott looked up at her worried and then at me. I shook my head.

"You looked like you haven't slept in days." Mom noticed

"It's nothing I'm just… stressed." he lied

"Alice seems to be fine." she turned to look at me. I walked in and sat next to Scott

"I can handle it." I sighed

"Just stressed?" Mom wondered "Nothing else." Scott and I shared a look and I raised an eyebrow.

"Homework…" Scott answered

"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything right?" she laughed nervously. Both of us gave her the same look.

"Really mom?" I asked

"Right now?" Scott wondered, I looked at him with my mouth slightly open.

"Right now?" Mom repeated "I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs? Either of you."

"No." I answered straight up

"Have you?" Scott wondered. She was silent for a second

"… Get some sleep." she said before backing out of the room.

"Really? Right now?" I asked with a sigh as Scott buried his head next to my thigh.

He didn't answer and his computer suddenly started beeping. I looked up as Stiles video called in.

I got up and hit the accept button.

"Woah, Alice."

"What?" I asked Stiles

"N-Nothing." he answered. Scott got up and sat in the seat next to me.

"What you find out?" Scott wondered

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles confessed

"Because of me?" Scott asked

"No one else hit him." I muttered

"Because he's a tool!" Stiles said strongly

"But, is he gonna play?" Scott wondered

"He can't." I thought

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for saturday."

"Awesome." I muttered as Scott groaned.

I suddenly stopped as a shiver ran up my spine. Stiles leaned in closer to his screen and to the camera.

"What?" Scott asked. I slowly stood up as Stiles looked at Scott shocked.

Stiles wrote 'it looks like' and then the computer froze.

"It looks like what?" Scott questioned.

Scott hit the keys on his keyboard.

"Come on. Dammit." I very slowly turned around and saw Derek standing behind us. He launched forwards and I ducked and dodged out of the way as he grabbed Scott and shoved him face first against the wall.

"Derek!" I said startled.

"I saw you on the field!" Derek confessed

"And you didn't do anything." I said annoyed

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone!"

"Will you stop over reacting!" I said to Derek annoyed

"They didn't… see anything, I s-swear!" Scott stuttered

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself!" Derek released Scott, and disappeared through the window.

Scott turned around and panted, his hands on his knees.

"Oh great." I muttered

"That dude is…" Stiles began over the video

"A dick." I finished

"I was going to say 'crazy' but yeah that works too." Stiles nodded.

Scott walked back over to the computer and sat down, placing his head in his hands and taking a deep breath.

"What am I gonna do?" Scott questioned

"Talk to coach." Stiles sighed

"He just lost Jackson, he's not… not going to let me play." Scott thought

"Can't hurt to try." I shrugged.

* * *

"Oh god." I turned from my conversation with Lydia to see Scott standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Lydia, I'll meet up with you later." I told her, cutting into her conversation.

"What?" She asked "Okay fine, but don't forget, we're all going out." she said

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded and walked towards Scott. He looked up at me.

"Oh god what happened?" I asked

"Mom's coming to see me play, Allison's coming to see me play. And Coach wont not let me play. If I don't play he's taking me off first line." he blurted

"Shit…" I muttered

"What am I gonna do?" he questioned

"We could always break your leg." I shrugged. He looked at me shocked.

"What? It would probably heal in like two seconds anyway." I shrugged

"That wont help me then." Scott sighed

"If you broke it in the beginnings of the game it would." I thought "Then you wont disappoint anyone."

"Why is this so hard?" Scott muttered. I linked my arm through his and began to lead him through the halls as the bell rang.

"We just need to figure out the best way to keep you calm." I said

"How?"

"I don't know, Stiles is thinking of that." I confessed

"He is?"

"Course he is." I rolled my eyes

"How come you don't have this problem?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked "I'm some, shiftless werewolf and I don't even think those exist."

"What else would it be?" I sighed and shrugged

"No idea."

"What if this can't be controlled?" Scott wondered

"I think it can." I admitted

"Why?"

"Because, the other night, Derek wasn't influence by the moon." I reminded him "He's had time to figure out how to control it. We just need to figure out a way too."

We walked into the classroom as the warning bell sounded and I sat down next to Lydia. Scott slumped into his chair a few tables away.

As if to make his day worse, the teacher called on Scott to solve a problem with Lydia. I watched as Lydia, as perusal, zipped through her equation and threatened Scott with introducing Allison to all the hot players on the team.

I couldn't help but slump my head onto my table. Lydia just had to make everything worse. It wasn't like he didn't want to play. He couldn't play.

So much for life being better.

"Mr McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." the teacher sighed

"Tell me about it." Scott sighed.

He eventually sat down and someone else took his place to solve the equation.

"What—"

"You've asked that question way to many times today." I interrupted him.

"Any suggestions?" he wondered turning his head to look over at me.

"Breaking a leg's still an option." I confessed

"Any other suggestions?" Scott sighed

"Well, we could also figure out how to keep you're heart rate under control."

"How?" Scott asked. I thought

"Make you angry and make you try to stay calm."

"Are you crazy? I could kill someone." Scott muttered, I turned to look at him.

"Not if you control it."

The bell rang and I followed Scott out of the room.

"Scott, we have to do something cause right now it doesn't look like you're getting out of that game." I confessed

"Why do you get all the perks and not the downfalls?" Scott mumbled

"Wish I knew." I muttered. As we reached Scott's locker. He grabbed the lock and opened it before grabbing some books. I stepped back as Stiles suddenly appeared and grabbed Scott's shoulders

"Hey, come here." he ordered and dragged him to the other end of the hall where the stairs were.

"What?" Scott asked

"Stiles," I muttered

"Come here." Stiles ordered. We stopped at the corner of the stairs and looked towards the principles office. Stiles' dad was standing there with the principle and a deputy. "Tell me what they're saying." Stiles pointed. Scott and I shared a look before turning to the Sherif and listening.

"Can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked

"Shh." Scott ordered

"Want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." Sherif told the principle

"Look, we don't—" Scott and I shared a look before turning to Stiles

"Curfew because of the body." Scott explained

"Unbelievable." Stiles groaned "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." he said sarcastically as Scott leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott confessed

"Oh that'll be a great conversation!" I grinned.

"I can do something." Stiles confessed

"Like what?" Scott asked

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles shrugged

"How the hell are you going to do that?" I asked, "It wasn't there when we went back for it remember." Stiles didn't answer me he just turned and left.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked, standing away from the wall. I put my head in my hand and shook it with a sigh.

"He's a genius." I muttered.

"This is Allison." I turned and saw Lydia introducing Allison to one of the Lacrosse players.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Allison shook his hand.

"She's the new girl. She just moved here." Scott looked at me shocked.

"Don't tell me you didn't take her threat seriously?" I asked. This was Lydia after all. Scott walked past me and over to them.

"Oh, how do you like it?"

"I like it." Allison nodded as Lydia gave Scott a smug look. I sighed and walked past Allison with a wave and to Lydia who turned and dragged the lacrosse player away.

"Really Lyds?" I asked her with a sigh

"What?" Lydia asked with a shrug "I don't date losers."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean you can threaten to break them up."

"Oh it wont actually happen." Lydia said strongly "But he doesn't know that." she smiled. I sighed.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm and I was yanked away. I turned to see Scott and turned back to Lydia.

"I'll see you later." I waved. She looked awkward as she waved back and then rolled her eyes before turning away.

"Scott!" I yanked my hand free from his "What the hell?" I asked

"I need your car." he said. I looked at him and saw he was raging, probably on the verge of changing, but not quite there.

"Why what happened?" I demanded

"Derek."

"What about him?"

"Just come on." Scott said. I let him drag me through the corridors and out to the car park

"What did Derek do?" I asked as I drove, I drove a little faster then usual as I saw Scott's eyes flash to the speedo a lot.

"He gave Allison her jacket back." I paused confused

"So?"

"So he went near her! You think I want a murderer like him near Allison!?" He demanded

"Uh, remember the part were we don't have proof?" I wondered. Scott didn't answer me. We drove through the preserve and across the leaves until the semi burnt down house came into view.

Scott jumped out of the car before it'd even stopped and started yelling.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott took a deep breath and stopped. I got out of the car and stood behind him with my arms crossed before I smelt something. At the same time as I turned my head, Scott did the same. There was a mound of earth beside the house, just dug up. Something had been buried…

"Stay away from her!" I turned back to see Derek standing on the corner of his burnt porch. "She doesn't know anything!" Scott said seriously. Derek walked towards him, jumping off the porch.

"Yeah? What if she does?" Derek questioned "You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?" he walked and stopped in front of Scott.

"Right because you're a lot of help." I reminded him

"He wont exactly let me." Derek said, not looking away from Scott. I felt a little annoyed by that fact. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." Derek confessed. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone." Derek said seriously.

He walked around to my car, opened the door and grabbed Scott's lacrosse stick.

"Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you—" Scott swiped at the stick when Derek pointed it at him.

Derek pulled out his claws and sliced the net of Scott's stick.

"Everything falls apart." Scott looked at him annoyed before Derek threw the stick in the air. Scott looked up at it and caught it before turning back. I watched as Derek turned and left before Scott even looked back at him.

"And he thinks he's helping." I said a little louder, knowing he could still hear me.

I went and stood next to Scott.

"Scott," I muttered, he looked at me and I nodded my head to the pile of dirt. Scott nodded. The two of us glanced back at the house before walking to my car and I drove us home.

"Call Stiles." I said

"What— why?"

"Cause it's what we do. You really think he's not going to be interested?" I asked with a grin. Scott smiled lightly before pulling his phone out. He sent his friend a message as we reached home.

The two of us made our way up to my room before we heard the door burst open downstairs and someone running up the stairs as the door swung shut with a click.

Stiles bursted into my room as Scott sat fixing his lacrosse stick

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" Stiles rushed out the second the door was open. I smirked as I looked at him. "And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so—" he admitted

"I found something of Derek Hale's." Scott admitted

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles demanded

"There's something buried there— I could smell blood."

"A lot of blood." I added "But not fresh."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible." Stiles corrected

"God, you have had a lot." I muttered. He nodded

"Whose blood?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott confessed standing up "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing." Scott made the deal as he finished fixing his net. "Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Stiles grinned as I stood up and placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Shall we gentle men?" I asked with a smirk. Scott threw his lacrosse stick onto the bed before we left the room.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I walked into the hospital and searched for the morgue, we found a sign immediately.

"Hey." Stiles pointed

"Okay." Scott nodded

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles shrugged

"Just, try and stay out of trouble." I told him, not that it was possible. Scott and I left Stiles and headed to the morgue.

Scott and I walked through the more or less empty halls. I walked with purpose where as Scott looked around, looking very suspicious. We found the door that said morgue and walked in, glancing around to make sure no one spotted us.

"Uh." I muttered, placing a hand over my nose "Reeks in here." Scott sighed and nodded as we walked through the dark room. We moved over to the freezers where they kept the bodies. I crouched down and ran a hand over the metal as I read the names addressed to each one. Scott read the ones higher up before both of us spotted one named "Jane Doe - Partial" under that was police evidence.

We shared a look before I stood up. Scott reached for the handle and opened the door. He tiok a deep breath before rolling out the table. I inhaled deeply as it was only the legs and the entire thing reeked. Scott lifted the edge of the sheet to expose the feet. He looked at the tag on the toe.

"I don't know about you but I've had enough." I said, Scott didn't bother to argue, he covered the feet and pushed the body back in before he followed me to the door.

We walked out of the morgue and found Stiles sitting on a seat reading a flyer. Actually he was watching Lydia make out with Jackson.

Scott grabbed the flyer and removed it from his hands

"Ohh! God!" Stiles muttered, his mouth open

"The scent was the same." Scott admitted

"Disgusting." I nodded

"You sure?" Stiles asked standing up.

"Yes." Scott nodded

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles sighed

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott added

"I say we use it." Stiles decided and turned for the door

"What?" I asked

"How?" Scott wondered as we followed him

"Tell me something first." Stiles said stopped "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" he demanded

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles— bite marks." Scott admitted, not answering the question.

"Uh, guys, what's more important here, finding out what happened or, arguing?" I asked. Stiles began to nod

"Okay." he sighed "Then we're gonna need a shovel."

"Maybe two." I added as Stiles placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and I followed the two of them from the hospital.

* * *

"I'm just going to point this out." I whispered ever so silently. It was dark and we were sitting outside Derek's house, waiting for the off chance he might leave. "If he catches us. We're dead."

"Thank you, for reminding us." Stiles said sarcastically

"Guys, shush." Scott ordered. He turned to see Derek walk out of the house and towards his car, getting into the drivers side. The lights turned on, the engine with it and Derek drove off. Stiles waited a second before turning the engine on in his jeep, leaving the lights off, and pulled up where Derek had previously parked.

The three of us climbed out of the jeep, shovels in hand as Stiles grabbed a flash light. We walked around the house to where the pile of dirt was as Stiles looked at the house.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said. I took a deep breath as he said so.

"Different how?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott muttered

"There's still blood." I muttered "But… it doesn't, smell the same…" I added we reached the spot and Scott grabbed the shovel.

"Let's just get this over with." he decided, stabbing it into the earth. Stiles dropped his bag and handed me the flash light before he began to dig also. I pointed the light at the ground and kept a listen out for Derek's car while the two boys dug.

They dug for hours, never coming across anything. Derek never returned which was a plus but the night got colder and the hours dragged on.

"This is taking way too long." Scott confessed as he kept looking around.

"Just keep going." Stiles ordered

"Did you expect it to be easy?" I asked "You're practically digging a grave for gods sake."

"What if he comes back?" Scott demanded

"When we get the hell out of here." Stiles said simply

"He's a werewolf Stiles, he'll catch you and kill you." I reminded him

"What about you two?"

"We can out run him." I said simply

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked

"I have a plan for that." Stiles shrugged

"Which is?"

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles explained

"I hate that plan." Scott said pausing.

"Which brings me back to the fact that Scott and I can out run him while you can't." I said slowly. Stiles looked at me annoyed as dug his shovel into the ground and hit something.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." he ordered, pocking the thing with his shovel. I crouched down with the torch. The two boys ditched the shovels and began to brush off a bag. There was a rope tying it altogether and Stiles reached for the knots.

"Hurry." Scott said, I looked around for signs of Derek but none yet.

"Yeah I'm trying." Stiles muttered "Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?"

"I'll do it." Scott grabbed another knot as they both fiddled with the ropes. They got it open and removed the bag. Both of them jumped out of the hole screaming while I jumped up to my feet with a gasp.

There was half a black wolf in the hole.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles demanded, shouting still.

"It's a wolf." Scott admitted, staring at the white milky eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that." Stiles confessed "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different." Scott admitted

"How the hell did it go from human blood to an animal?!" I demanded "Cause the blood was definitely the same as the one in the morgue and this is … kinda not it."

"Kinda?" Scott asked

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles admitted

"We gotta get out of here." Scott decided

"Yeah." Stiles agreed "Okay, help me cover this up." the two of them moved to grab their shovels when Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked as he stared at Stiles, who stared at something else.

"Alice," he took the torch from me and pointed it at a purple flower. After staring at it for a minute I realised I recognised it.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked

"What about it?" Scott asked

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said. I stood up and walked over to it, kneeling on the ground. It had a strong smell and didn't effect me like I thought.

"What's that?" Scott questioned

"Uh—Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" Stiles asked

"No." Scott shook his head

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains. The original, classic werewolf movie?" Stiles demanded

"No!" Scott said seriously "What?"

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles muttered

"How the hell can you be a werewolf and not know what wolfsbane is?" I demanded. Stiles stood up and walked over to me and the flower.

"Help me Alice?" he asked. I nodded and Stiles picked up the flower, which surprisingly wasn't implanted in the ground. Stiles pulled it and we found it connected to a rope.

Stiles handed me the flower and I followed him in circles as he pulled the rope from the ground. We walked around and around the grave and crated a spiral pattern.

"Stiles." Stiles and I looked at Scott to see him standing up and looking down at the grave. We walked around to him and looked down. I dropped the flower and all the rope and covered my mouth. In the hole was no longer a wolf, but a human body. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, just like when Scott and I saw her the first time.

"Holy—" Stiles muttered.

"Stiles… call your dad." I muttered staring at the hole.

* * *

The next morning Scott and I leaned on Stiles' jeep as the Sheriff pulled Derek out of his broken house and to his car. Derek's hands were in handcuffs as he looked at us. Scott tapped my shoulder before I turned and saw Stiles walking towards the Sheriff's car. Stiles glanced at us and Scott shook his head.

"No." Stiles ignored him and got into the drivers side of the car. "Oh, God." Scott muttered turning away. I leaned forwards, listening.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles said. Derek looked up at him and Stiles was silent for a second. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed— She was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that." Stiles confessed

"Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked nodding out the window. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek confessed. Derek leaned towards the bars in the car. "And, trust me— You want to." Stiles looked at him with his mouth slightly opened before the door opened. The sheriff leaned in and pulled Stiles out of the car.

"Ow." Sheriff shut the door and pulled Stiles away from the car "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Stiles muttered as his dad clung to his arm.

"There. Stand." Sheriff ordered "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles admitted

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Sheriff said strongly. Stiles sighed.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles lied

"Which he dropped when?" Sheriff asked

"The other night." Stiles shrugged. I looked up and started shaking his head.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Sheriff questioned. I bit my lip.

"Yes." Stiles nodded

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." Sheriff clarified

"Yes." Stiles finally realised what he said "No." I hit my forehead "Oh, crap." he muttered, letting his head fall.

"So you lied to me." Sheriff realised

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles admitted pointing at him.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth." Sheriff confessed "How do you define it?" Stiles gapped for a minute thinking

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" he said hesitantly

"Get the hell out of here." Sheriff ordered

"Absolutely." Stiles said scratching his head. He walked over to us and I hit his head

"Are you an idiot?" I wondered "Wait, don't answer that, I already know."

"Just get in the car." Stiles sighed, holding the door open. I scowled at him and he jumped back slightly before I got in the back seat, Scott in the passenger.

Scott pulled out his phone and started looking for something as Stiles drove

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." he confessed

"Just keep looking." Stiles ordered "Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf." he suggested "Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott sighed

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles thought

"Maybe they bury werewolves as a wolf so that the cops can't show up and arrest them for murder." I added, Stiles looked at me and opened his mouth before Scott interrupted

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott ordered

"Stop what?" Stiles asked confused

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." Scott suddenly raged

"Scott, what the hell, calm down." I said, my eyebrows furrowed

"Are you okay?" Stiles wondered

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." Scott raged as he suddenly gasped. I guess Stiles didn't get it as Scott scrunched up his face and looked almost like he was in some sort of pain.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." Stiles continued

"I can't." Scott shook his head slightly

"Well, you're gonna have to." Stiles shrugged

"No! I can't breathe." Scott confessed "Aah!" He hit the roof of the jeep

"Woah, woah, woah…" Stiles worried as he swerved slightly

"Ah, pull over!" Scott ordered

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles asked

"Stiles, do it." I ordered as Scott reached into Stiles' bag. He pulled out the wolfsbane.

"You kept it?" Scott questioned

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked. Scott took a deep breath before turning to Stiles, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Stop the car!" he ordered. Stiles jumped and slammed his foot on the break. All three of us leaned forwards before Stiles opened the door and jumped out.

"Okay—" Stiles grabbed his bag and took it with him before he threw it into the trees "Okay."

"Scott." I turned as the door opened and Scott got out of the car. I scrambled onto the front seat to go after him as he ran off. I stopped as I stood on the other side

"We're good, you can—" Stiles turned to the car and I looked at him through the open doors "Scott?" Stiles asked. I raised my arms as I turned to look around "Scott?" Stiles muttered

"Holy shit now what?!" I demanded "What the hell do we do if he's out in hysterics?!"

"Come on. In the car." Stiles ordered

"And go where?" I asked angrily "Why the hell did you keep wolfsbane _near a bloody werewolf_!?" I raged

"Hey, woah, calm down. We can't have you going all…"

"If you hadn't noticed, I don't have that problem." I said annoyed

"Look, he couldn't have gone far, get in the car. Let's go." Stiles climbed into the drivers side and waited for me.

I took a deep breath and climbed in. Stiles put it into drive and pulled his phone out before he started driving.

He dialled 911.

_"Stiles you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."_ the deputy said. I stared out the windows looking for any sight of Scott.

"I just need to know if yo've gotten any odd calls." Stiles admitted

_"Odd how?"_ she asked

"Uh, like an odd person or— A dog-like individual roaming the streets." Stiles said, I looked at him annoyed

"Seriously?" I demanded

_"I'm hanging up on you now."_ she decided

"No!" Stiles jumped "Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!"

_"Good bye!"_ and the dial ended. Stiles clenched his teeth and threw his phone onto the back seat.

"Now what?" I asked

"Now…" he began "You go home."

"What?" I questioned

"And wait for Scott."

"And if he hurts someone?" I demanded

"I'll listen for the call to dispatch." Stiles said worried

"Stiles by then it's too late, he's already hurt someone!" I said seriously. Stiles looked at me, trying to think what to say before I groaned.

"This is all your fault!" I blamed

"My fault?" he asked

"Yes!"

"How?!"

"For bringing that bloody wolfsbane into the car with Scott!" I said angrily. He didn't argue back again.

* * *

I walked into my house and straight to Scott's room. I knew he was there before I even opened the door.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded when I walked in. He looked at me confused

"You cannot just run off on me like that, in that kind of state and not call to say you're okay. Or that you didn't hurt somebody!" I demanded

"I'm sorry Alice." he muttered. I huffed before sitting down next to him

"Jeez. It's bad enough thinking you might not make it through tonights game without being okay. We don't need to add running off in a frenzy too." I muttered. Scott placed an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"You really going to play?" I wondered

"I have to." Scott said

"Technically you don't have to…" I muttered

"I can't let them down and everyone's coming to watch. Even Allison's father…"

"What?" I asked interrupting him, raising my head to look at him.

"Yeah, when I ran off… I went to her house…" he admitted "Her dad, hit me with his car…"

"Are you okay?" I demanded

"I'm fine."

"So he hit you with his car, a hunter, and you're fine?" I asked. Scott nodded. I gave him a look and he suddenly grasped what I meant as his eyes widened.

"You really think that's not going to make him suspicious?" I asked "And if you shift on the field…" I said as I stood up.

"Oh my god." I wondered pacing.

"Alice, Alice." he said, standing and placing his hands on my shoulders "It's alright."

"In what universe is this alright?!" I hissed. He sighed.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm not going to let this rule my life."

"Well for the moment I don't think you have much of a choice." I admitted. There came footsteps and mum appeared at the doorway.

"Read to go?" she asked

"Just give me two seconds." I said before I jogged to my room, trying to keep my voice plain.

"Two seconds." she repeated as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I lead mum to the field before walking into the school and to the changing rooms.

"Allison's not going anywhere." Stiles said as I walked over to him, Scott was sitting on the bench tying his shoes.

"I second that." I said appearing. Stiles jumped before huffing.

"And it's one game that you really don't need to play." Stiles thought

"I wanna play!" Scott said seriously "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life." Scott ranted "Do you get that?"

"Newsflash." I said ruining the moment "You're not normal!" I said simply, keeping my voice down.

They both looked at me.

"It's true." I said. Stiles sighed before looking at Scott

"I get it." he said. Stiles moved to sit next to Scott with a sigh. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay?" he admitted "Or get too angry."

"I got it." Scott nodded

"Easier said then done." I muttered

"Or stressed." Stiles continued

"Yeah I got it." Scott repeated

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands." I looked at Stiles annoyed "Or that her father's trying to kill you."

"Stiles." I said

"Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed." Scott slowly turned to look at him, worry increasing in his face. "Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first—"

"Stiles!" I said again cutting him off "Stiles, when I said 'Stiles' I meant stop talking." I said simply.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." he muttered

"Too bloody late now." I huffed

"Good luck." Stiles said slowly. I threw my hands in the air and stomped out of the changing rooms. Stiles did not know how to help!

The two teams ran out onto the field. I refused to sit in the stands and I paced worriedly on the grass as I waited for it all to begin. Scott and Stiles walked out, mum waved to them while Allison and her dad sat down also, Allison with some popcorn.

"Scott—" Lydia appeared and grabbed Scott's front, pulling him towards her "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." he said, Stiles gaped at them and slowly moved to the bench

"Uh— Winning isn't everything?" Scott asked. Lydia laughed and brushed off his shoulder

"Nobody likes a loser." Lydia corrected him. She came and walked over to me.

"You going to always threaten him?" I wondered

"How did you know I threatened him?" she asked innocently

"Easy. You've got that look on your face." I said simply. She smiled and looked smug before turning to sit in the stands. I sighed and walked over to the bench where Stiles and Scott were.

The whistle sounded and the two teams ran out on to the field, cheering erupted in the stands and I clapped my hands over my ears at the noise.

Stiles had his nails in his mouth as he bit them nervously and I sat next to him. Jackson walked over to the ref and Scott sighed.

"Please let this be okay." he muttered "Please." he begged. Stiles put his glove in his mouth and chewed on it before his father suddenly appeared and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Hey, kid." he greeted

"Hey." Stiles muttered

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Sheriff." I saluted

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" Sheriff asked Stiles

"Action?" Stiles wondered "Maybe." he nodded. I bit my nails worried.

The ball went on the ground, the two captains placed their sticks against one another, the ball in the middle before the whistle was blown.

"Please." Scott muttered.

"Set!" The whistle blew and Jackson got the ball. All the players ran down the line towards their goal, the opposing team following. Jackson doubled back to get the other captain off him as Scott held his stick in the air, demonstrating he was free and open. Jackson didn't pass the ball. They passed the ball back and forth and Scott was ignored as they ran straight past him.

Jackson got cornered and the ball vanished from his net. Scott looked around and spied it on the grass. Scott ran for the ball as Jackson saw it. Jackson ran at him and pushed Scott out of the way before taking the ball and scoring. Everyone cheered.

Stiles and I gapped

"Oh god…" I muttered hesitantly. Jackson was purposely trying to wind Scott up!

"That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach shouted. Stiles and I scoffed as everyone cheered.

Scott turned towards us before I heard shrieks behind me. I turned to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign that said 'we luv u Jackson'

"Oh no…" I mumbled

"Brutal." Stiles sighed. Scott stared at the sign. We watched as he huffed and turned away. "Oh, this is not gonna be good."

"You think?!" I demanded, fretting.

Jackson and the other team members huddled up and I listening in on them.

"Only to me." Jackson ordered

"But what if he's open?" another asked

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson questioned

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win." Danny admitted

"We will win." Jackson assured him.

"But—" Danny bean

"What did I say? Huh?" Jackson demanded "What did I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall." Danny sighed. Jackson hit his chest and they broke up. I balled my fists and clenched my teeth.

"Alice, hey." Stiles said, noticing me tense up.

"Jackson's told everyone not to pass to Scott." I said through my clenched teeth. The two of us looked at Scott. I noticed as he shook his head and his eyes changed yellow.

"I don't care, he has permission to kill Jackson." I decided

"What?" Stiles demanded standing up and hitting my shoulder.

"Alright, seriously maim him." I cooled

"He's supposed to be your friend."

"And he's being a dick." I said simply "It's like he knows about Scott and wants him to go on a rampage." Stiles sighed and put his hands on my shoulders before forcing me to sit on the bench. I crossed my arms and legs in frustration.

Scott leaned over as they set up again. I could basically hear him growling from where I was sitting as Scott kept his head down.

"You okay, kid?" the ref asked. Scott nodded slowly. I watched him intently. The guy standing behind him backed away slowly while Stiles bobbed his knee up and down.

"Which one is Scott again?" Chris asked

"Number 11." Lydia answered as Allison covered her mouth. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay." Allison worried

"I hope we're okay." Lydia said. The score was three to five, us loosing. "We need to win this." Lydia stood up with another sign

"Allison." she said when Allison didn't move "Little help here?" They held the sign up above their heads. Jackson's #1.

"Down!" the ref ordered "Set!" the whistle blew and the two players ran against one another before the white one got up and threw the ball. It went high into the air and several players ran around to catch it. Scott jumped, placed his foot on an oppositions shoulder to boost him as he raised his stick and grabbed the ball.

Scott ran through the players, dodging everyone as he weaved in and out of the opposition. People started cheering and I saw mum jumping up and down in her seat. Scott rang, dodged and shot. The ball landed straight in the net.

"Yeah!" Mum shouted

"Yes!" Stiles jumped up in his seat. I sat and placed my hand over my heart in relief and started clapping.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach ordered. Stiles shouted the same as he followed him.

"Set!" the game started again and the opposition for the ball. One caught it and turned to see Scott. He froze before throwing the ball, it landed straight into Scott's net. Scott ran off past him as Stiles chewed on his glove.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked as he sat next to Stiles.

"Yes, I believe so, coach." Stiles nodded

"Two guesses why." I mumbled as Scott ran down the field.

"Interesting." Coach smirked. Scott threw the ball at the goal and the goalie raised his net. The ball shot straight through the net with the force from Scott's throw. The number changed, five all, just as the last siren rang.

"Goal!"

"Yes! Yes!" Stiles cheered

"There you go!" Coach shouted

"Wha—" Mum smiled

"Way to go, McCall!" Scott turned around and I saw his face. His eyes were glowing and his incisors long. I looked around and gasped

"What?" Coach asked "The ball's in the net."

"Ball's in the net." Stiles agreed. I saw Scott bend over

"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net!" Coach argued "We got it." Coach blew the refs whistle to signal a tie breaker and everyone cheered.

The ref placed the ball on the ground and the two opposing players played for it.

"Down!" the ref ordered.

"Hey, what the hell's up with your teammate, man? What's he on?" the opposing captain asked

"I don't know." Jackson confessed, he looked at Scott "Yet."

"Set!" the ref ordered. They both placed their sticks on either side of the ball. The whistle blew and the opposition got the ball. He got knocked and the ball fell into Scott's stick before he ran down to the other end of the field.

Scott stopped as he got surrounded and I heard him growl. I stood up

"Oh god. No." I muttered, Stiles looked at me then back at Scott, gapping.

"No, no, no. Scott, no, no." he muttered

"You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott." I heard Allison mutter and saw Scott turned his head lightly.

"Shoot it Scott." I muttered. Five seconds left on the clock. And the two opposing team members ran at him from either side. Scott turned and flung the ball into the net. The goalie ducked and the goal was scored.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered as everyone in the stands ran into the field "Ha!" I let out a huge sigh that almost turned into a groan on the way out with relief.

"Oh, my God." Stiles sighed. I looked for Scott but suddenly noticed he wasn't there. I looked around and stood on the bench before I saw him running towards the school. I noticed Allison as she followed and then spotted her dad. The suspicious look on his face drowned all the relief I felt as Stiles sat on the bench next to me in relief.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked, I looked at Stiles then at the sheriff who was on the phone. He held his hand up and continued.

I looked at Stiles and turned into the conversation, I winced a few times as the cheering on the field got to me before I heard the other end of the phone.

"Uh oh." I muttered

"What?" Stiles asked. His dad sighed and hung up the phone before Stiles pounced with questions.

After he managed to calm him down the Sheriff explained and Stiles looked at me, his mouth open. I sighed and placed my hands on my face before running a hand through my hair, suddenly filled with guilt.

"Oh god." Stiles muttered, he looked around

"Alice, where's Scott?" he asked

"Locker room with Allison." I confessed, Stiles looked at me horrified.

"You let her go in there after him alone?" he demanded

"Stiles, it's fine. Come on." I turned and he followed me to the school.

"Well—maybe I need to learn to take more chances." I walked through the corridors as I heard my brother talk.

"Maybe you do." Allison agreed. Stiles and I entered the room and rounded the corner, we paused when we saw the two kissing.

"Oh god." Stiles muttered before turning away. I rolled my eyes at him before smirking at the two. My arms crossed. Stiles peaked at the two and gapped as he watched.

Allison laughed when they finally separated.

"I gotta get back to my dad." she decided Scott nodded and Allison kissed him again before she turned and saw me. I raised an eyebrow and held up a hand. Allison highfived it as she walked up to us.

"Nice." I nodded. She blushed

"Stiles." she waved with a smile.

"Hey, yeah." Stiles waved back awkwardly. The smile vanished as soon as Allison did and Stiles and I approached my brother. Scott was grinning his face off.

"I kissed her." he said

"I saw." Stiles nodded

"She kissed me." he whispered

"Saw that too." Stiles nodded

"Glad you gained some balls little brother." I patted his shoulder and he looked at me annoyed. I winked at him.

"That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles nodded. Scott let out a sigh of relief, the smile still on his face.

"I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back." Scott confessed

"Seeing as Allison still carefree and walking. I'm gonna guess so." I nodded, peering at the door after her.

"Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Stiles and I shared a look

"Yeah, heh." Stiles nodded "We'll talk later, then." he decided as he clapped Scott's shoulder. He turned to leave while I bit my lip. Scott grabbed his shirt

"What?" he asked. Stiles looked at me, I glanced at the two before nodding.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles began

"And—" Scott wondered

"Well, I'll keep it simple." Stiles decided "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles explained. I looked at Scott who gapped

"Are you kidding?" he demanded

"No." I muttered "But it get's worse." Scott looked at me, his mouth still hanging open.

"Yeah, here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles continued "My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves." Stiles took a deep breath "Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott asked shocked

"Derek's sister." Stiles nodded

"Yeah, he's gonna be pissed as we got him arrested for his sisters murder." I muttered "We're in deep shit." I bounced up and down, worrying just… a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I suddenly jolted and opened my eyes. I frantically brushed myself down and looked around to find myself in my room. It was dark outside and the slight moon was high. My rapid breathing began to calm down as I realised where I was.

It was just a dream. Just a dream.

I put my hands down and they hit something that crinkled. I looked down to find my bed covered in papers, there were pencils and pens everywhere. My eyes widened and I began to panic as the exact same thing was drawn on every piece of paper. I pushed the papers away from me and scrammed to my feet, leaning my back agains the wall.

The picture was of a bus. The bus was yellow, a few seats were torn out, and there was blood everywhere. The entire interior of the buss was covered in the red liquid.

I placed a hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to hold back a scream and wake everyone up. I turned the light on in my bathroom and turned my gaze away from the dozens of papers. I looked at my hands to find them covered in ink from the pens. I turned the tap on and began to scrub my arms to get it off.

When I finally did I leaned on the basin and took a deep breath, looking in the mirror. I watched as my eyes suddenly went back to normal. I hadn't even realised they were glowing. I cupped my hands and splashed my face before I heard footsteps.

"Alice!" I looked up and Scott suddenly appeared in my mirror. He was looking at my bed, covered in papers. He turned to look at me gapping. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded

"I don't know." I cried "I woke up from a nightmare and find those everywhere." I turned to point to my bed. Scott looked at me worried.

"Alice, what happened in the nightmare?" he asked, his expressions as serious and I sensed something else.

"I don't remember." I admitted, my expression going from panicked to confusion.

"Why?" I asked. Scott looked at the papers and picked one up, he heaved a great sigh.

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as he opened the door to the school. Scott had repeated his dream to Stiles. He'd attacked Allison in a yellow bus, just like the one I'd drawn.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott confessed "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I ran into Alice's room and found her bed empty, the bathroom light on and her panicking."

"And her bed covered in papers?" Stiles added looking at me. I nodded frowning.

"I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scot admitted

"Really?" Stiles asked "I have. Usually ends a little differently." I rolled my eyes.

""A," I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and "B," never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott ordered. I smirked

"Noted." Stiles nodded "Let me take a guess here." he decided

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." Scott said

"Good we don't need to tell you." I nodded

"No, of course not." Stiles disagreed. Scott looked at him "Yeah, that's totally it." he muttered

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly." Stiles admitted "Both of you considering Alice is going crazy too."

"Hey!" I snapped

"You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." Stiles admitted

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott realised

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asked appalled. He hit Scott over the back of the head. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott admitted

"How real?" Stiles wondered

"Like it actually happened." Scott muttered.

"Alright, well what about this drawing?" Stiles asked me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked down at the picture as Scott opened the door.

The three of us froze as we stared a the scene in front of us. The back of one of the yellow busses was open, the door basically ripped of its hingers. Police where walking around taking photos as blood was smeared all over the bus, the area was tapped off with yellow police tape.

"I think it did." Stiles muttered. Scott and I gapped at the bus before Stiles looked down at my paper and tapped my shoulder. He handed me the sheet and I looked at it, then at the bus.

They were identical.

I was stuck staring at my drawing while Scot turned and raced into the school. Stiles hesitated before he ran after him. Naturally he was concerned about Allison, maybe she was dead. If he'd dreamed it and the bus was in this condition, who knows what happened.

But Scott didn't dream about actually killing her. In fact, he didn't remember that bit.

I on the other had had drawn the exact picture of what was in front of me, a thousand times… in my sleep! Right down to the police tape.

I spun around and headed back into the school. Panicking.

I walked through the halls until I saw Scott, he was leaning against the lockers before he suddenly punched the done in front of him. The locker door bent and broke. Scott was panting.

"Hey," I said, I took his hand and lead him away from the locker. Scott spun around before someone suddenly crashed into his back. He spun around as the books collapsed to the floor. Allison sighed with a smile

"You scared the hell outta me." she admitted. Scott looked at her relieved.

"You're okay." he breathed. The three of us bent down to grab her things.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." she smiled. Scott didn't take his eyes off her.

"What?" she asked

"I'm just happy to see you." he confessed. The three of us stood up and we handed Allison her books back.

"Hey, Alice," she smiled

"Hey." I said "Sorry for…" I pointed to her things

"Oh, that's okay." Allison assured her. She spotted the paper in my hand. "What's that?"

"Oh… nothing." I began to fold it up. "Just something I… drew." I muttered

"Attention, students, this is your principal." the speakers sounded "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." A whole heap of people groaned. "Thank you."

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked smiling, she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah." He breathed. Allison turned around and walked off, leaving Scott still smiling as he watched her.

"Okay, now that that's been settled," I began "Can we get back to _my _problem?" I asked

"Which one?" Scott asked. I ground my teeth and held up the paper.

"Maybe the fact that I drew a bloody crime scene that my brother happened to dream about?" I reminded him. His face dropped and the smile vanished. "Yeah, remember that?" I asked.

Scott hung his head and turned to walk, thinking.

"…the hell…?" the two of us turned to see Jackson fiddling with the locker Scott just broke. He was trying to fix it back into place before he turned and saw Scott and I.

"What are you looking at, ass-wipe?" he questioned angrily. The locker fell from the door and Scott turned to give me a smug guilty look. I giggled before Scott turned to leave. I watched Jackson for a minute before waving and following my brother to our first class.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott suddenly began. I looked up from the notes I was writing and looked at Scott. We were in chemistry, which was never good for Stiles as Mr Harris hated him. Scott was sitting in front of Stiles and I.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles shrugged "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott and I chorused

"Ate it." Stiles muttered. I shook my head and turned to look at Harris. He'd turned around and was watching us.

"Raw?" Scott asked

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said with his usual sarcasm "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." he reminded him

"Mr. Stilinski," Harris said. I had my head down as I wrote the rest of his notes. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Stiles huffed a little "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" he asked

"No." Stiles muttered. I smirked and tried to hide my giggle at how sad his answer sounded. Harris pointed at them and then at another seat.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris joked. Stiles faked a chuckle. Scott moved to sit at the front of the room and Stiles stayed next to me. I sent him a look and grinned. The girl next to Scott suddenly jumped up and looked out the window.

"Hey, I think they found something." she shouted. Everyone was out of their seats and at the windows. We all watched as a gurney was being wheeled towards the back of an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott muttered to Stiles who's mouth was hanging open. We all watched as the guy on the gurney suddenly jumped up screaming. He placed his hands on the ME's shoulders. Everyone at the window jumped

"Ahh!" Scott started panting as he backed far away from the window.

"Okay." Stiles muttered "This is good, this is good." Stiles muttered as he and I followed Scott. "He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"No." I agreed "But they can talk." I muttered.

"Stiles— I did that." Scott muttered.

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles said as the three of us walked towards a table, grabbing out lunches.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott decided

"Well mine was." I said "Because I sat up, almost screaming to find these bloody pictures all over my bed!" I reminded them "Only unlike you, I don't remember what I dreamed about." I hissed

"Woah, maybe you were both there together?" Stiles thought

"I'm not a rampaging werewolf Stiles." I hissed

"Just because you didn't change last time doesn't mean something might not be happening now. Maybe you're just a late bloomer." Stiles shrugged

"Who draws bloody crimes scenes in her sleep?" I demanded. Stiles opened his mouth but didn't have an answer

"Doesn't change the fact that something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott admitted

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked with a sigh.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed." he remembered "He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"Possibly." I added, Stiles pointed at me and nodded

"Exactly, possibly. You don't know that."

"I don't not know it." Scott confessed "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"What?" I demanded "You only just got your second chance and you're gonna blow it?"I questioned

"No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life." Stiles disagreed. "We'll figure it out." Lydia appeared and placed her lunch down at the table.

"Figure what out?" she asked as she sat opposite me. Stiles looked at her gapping.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott shrugged

"Yeah." Stiles nodded

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked

"Hey Lydia." I smiled. I leaned across the table and kissed her cheek while Lydia did she same to me. Stiles looked from me to Lydia and pointed at me before going back to his food. All of Lydia's friends walked over and begun sitting with us. Scott moved his bag as Allison moved to sit next to him.

"Thanks." she smiled. Stiles smiled before looking slightly awkward and sitting back in his chair. He then nodded at Danny and picked up his bread.

"Get up." Jackson asked as he walked over to the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Greenberg questioned

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny confessed. Greenberg got up without another argument and Jackson took the seat.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny explained "Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson corrected

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said, exposing some of her hidden smarts. Jackson looked at her "Isn't it?" she asked, covering it up.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson thought

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles confessed "Check it out." he held the phone at the end of the table and everyone leaned around to look at it.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack." a photo of him came up "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott said, I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"You do?" Allison asked

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." Scott explained "He was the driver." Scott looked up at Stiles who's mouth was slightly open. "Remember Alice?" I looked closer at Stiles' phone before looked at the two boys.

"Yeah…" I muttered "Wow, you're right."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked with a bored tone. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison looked at her, chewing her food. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" she asked Scott and Allison looked at one another and Allison looked surprised.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison said, Stiles looked at Scott almost angrily.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia decided

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Scott asked. Allison shrugged while Stiles shook his head and covered his mouth. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison shrugged, looking at them.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said picking it up. Lydia snatched it from him. Scott looked at me as if to say 'do something!'

"Lydia, you can't just interrupt their date. Don't you think they'd like it to just be the two of them?" I asked her

"Please." she rolled her eye. She gasped "How 'bout bowling?" Lydia decided, basically ignoring me. I rolled my eyes. "You love to bowl." Scott looked at Stiles who gave him an 'are you crazy look' while eating his carrots. I just stayed silent.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson confessed

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison smirked and raised her eyebrows "You can bowl, right?" she asked Scott.

"Sort of." Scott muttered

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked intently

"Yes." Scott nodded, he leaned forwards "In fact, I'm a great bowler." both Stiles and my jaws dropped open and we glanced at one another.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles and I chorused the second we were away from Jackson.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott admitted

"What the hell? Impressing Allison maybe but letting Jackson get to you?" I asked. I groaned.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles muttered as we descended the stairs. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles put his head in his hands

"Hang out." Scott finished

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death." Stiles exaggerated

"No it's not." I disagreed

"Yeah?" he didn't believe me and I rolled my eyes. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles decided

"How is this happening?" Scott demanded "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said randomly

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out." Scott continued

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked on a completely different note. I stood between them looking at them both with my eyebrows raised.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said looking at his phone.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't— am I attractive to gay guy— you didn't answer my question." he muttered

"Alice!" Scott shouted

"What?" I demanded

"I need a lift. Your car's faster." he said from the other end of the hallway. I rolled my eyes

"Get your own bloody car." I shouted, causing people to look at me as I followed my brother.

I drove back home after dropping Scott off and sat down to do my homework. Unfortunately the papers were still in a pile on the floor. I'd removed them from my bed, but not from my room.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore them, sitting at my desk and writing.

I got about halfway through before I pushed away from the desk and turned to grab the stack of papers. I took them down stairs, grabbed a lighter from the kitchen and walked outside.

I burned the stack of papers and just sat on the porch steps watching it in the grass.

My phone began to buzz and I pulled it from my pocket, hit answer without looking at the ID and placed it to my ear.

"Think you can come and pick me up?" Scott wondered. I sighed

"Seeing as I'm a wonderful person. Why not." I allowed

"I was thinking we could take some food to mom too…" he continued

"Why, so you can bribe her for the car?" I wondered with a smile. Silence.

"No."

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be there in a minute." I allowed. I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys before getting into my car.

Scott and I headed to a take out place and bought our mother dinner before heading to the hospital.

I parked the car and the two of us walked into the hospital and to the desk where mum was sitting.

"Are my beautiful, talented, and wonderful children actually bringing me dinner?" mum asked

"No, I'm just the driver." I confessed. Mom looked at Scott.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Scott smiled

"You are the most thoughtful, loving," Scott grinned "most conniving little con artist ever." his smiled disappeared as I started laughing "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom." Scott said simply

"What? There's a curfew, no car." she said seriously. She then smiled "But I will take this." she took the food from Scott's hands.

I laughed and leaned forwards. She kissed my cheek

"Love you." she said

"Love you too." we chorused.

"I knew it." I shrugged looking at Scott. He rolled his eyes before we turned for the car. Scott suddenly stopped. I looked at him confused before he turned around.

"Scott?" I asked, he ignored me. Scott began to walk towards one of the rooms. He reached for the door handle and opened it, peering in.

Scott suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Hey," I muttered. Scott closed the door and moved to the curtain, removing it. The bed was occupied by the bus driver, Meyers.

"Are you insane?" I demanded. He shushed me and walked over to him.

"Mr. Meyers." Scott asked as he looked around, horrified. Meyers took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Scott who looked pitiful.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Meyers looked at him before he began to breath heavily. The bus driver suddenly began to try and move. He suddenly launched forwards and grabbed Scott's wrist, panicking. The two started shouting before I looked at them confused

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Mom appeared and released Meyers grip from Scott "Get out! Now, go! Go, go." she ordered. I grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him from the room. Meyers shouts could be heard from down the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" Scott demanded as we drove the car.

"I have no idea." I muttered "But he looked like he was both terrified of you and trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, maybe like… you're a monster and you tried to kill me?" he snapped

"Don't get angry at me." I said annoyed. Scott took a deep breath.

"I need help. I can't help, not knowing." Scott decided

"So, what?" I questioned

"So I need Derek's help." Scott decided.

"Well you can't go now." I admitted. Scott looked at me

"While it's still light we can." he disagreed. I gave him a look.

"Fine." I decided. I changed my course and headed towards Derek's house. I pulled up a little ways from the house and turned the engine off. The sound of a dog barking reached my ears.

"Come on." We got out of the car and walked to Derek's house. We got there and paused when we saw at Police car suddenly pull away, the barking dog with it.

I looked after it and then back at the house as we stopped walking.

"I know you can hear me." Scott confessed "I need your help."

We walked up to the front door and Derek opened it. It creaked and dust fell from it as he had his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything.

"Okay." Scott began "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." he rambled as rain began to fall and hit the house roof. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott demanded

"No." Derek answered

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott questioned

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?" my eyes flickered from my brother and then to Derek.

"Yes."

"_Am_ I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek nodded

"Subtle." I muttered, Derek gave me a look but didn't comment. Scott looked taken aback. He moved to lean against a pillar of the house.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek confessed

"What do you want?" Scott asked

"You'll find out." Derek answered simply "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want." he admitted. I raised an eyebrow "Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses— your sight, smell, touch— let them remember for you." he ordered

"That's it? Just—just go back?" Scott asked

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott admitted

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." he corrected. Scott looked down.

"Well while we're here." I said breaking the tension. Both boys looked at me and I took my last and only drawing out of my pocket, handing it to Derek. He looked from my to it as I held it out to him before taking it.

Derek unfolded the drawing before looking at it.

"I drew that, while Scott was running around with the bus driver." I confessed "Along with dozens of others." I confessed.

"I drew that before anyone was even hurt. I dreamed something I can't remember even a little bit of and I have no idea why." Derek looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, breaking the usually perfect mask.

"Any clue?" I wondered. Derek sighed

"What did you do the rest of these?" he asked indicating to the paper.

"I burned them like an hour ago." I shrugged "They were creeping me out." Derek handed me the paper back.

"Are you really going to stay silent and not say anything?" I asked when he didn't speak. No answer surprisingly. "You keep saying you want to help." I said annoyed "Well I'm asking for it."

"It could be nothing." Derek said

"Oh the fact that I drew a crime scene, with the police tape and everything, at least seven hours before I saw it?" I asked not believing him.

No answer. He just stared at me.

"Right now, you're useless." I said, I turned around jumped off the porch and walked back towards my car. After a few seconds, I heard Scott following.

* * *

Stiles' jeep pulled up to the locked gate at the school. The bus in which Meyers had been attacked in was still sitting on school property. Stiles stopped the car and turned the engine off.

The three of us got out of the car and walked towards the fence.

"Hey, no, just me." Scott decided as Stiles followed "Someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles asked as he grabbed the fence to start climbing.

"Because there's only two of us."

"Hello, three. Make Alice do it." he turned to point at me but I was already half way up the fence.

"I need to go too." I said strongly. I reached the top of the fence and sat on it

"Why?" he asked

"Because I drew that picture for a reason. Let's see if I happened to be here too." I said strongly. Stiles looked annoyed and pointed at Scott.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" he asked "I don't want to be Robin all the time." Scott looked at him confused. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the fence, landing perfectly.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott thought.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked

"Really Stiles?" I asked from the other side of the fence.

"Just stay here." Scott ordered

"Oh, my God!" Stiles snapped. "Fine." he muttered before walking back to his car. Scott and I shared a look before he began to climb and I turned to the bus.

We stopped a little ways from it and Scott took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began to remember.

His eyes snapped open and I looked at him,

"Howling." he muttered, I raised an eyebrow "Someone was howling. It got me up." he muttered.

"Alright." I nodded my head to the bus. "Next step." He took a deep breath and I lead the way to the bus. Scott put his hand on the door to push the it open when he jumped. I glanced at him as he took a deep breath. I looked over the bus, but unlike Scott, I didn't feel any sort of deja vu or reminiscence.

Scott pushed the door open and took a deep breath before stepping in. I walked in behind him and shut the door as Scott looked down the bus. The light outside came in one side of the bus and the broken door at the end made it more creepier then it was.

Scott placed his hand on one of the seats and started panting. He stared at the floor, his eyes wide while I watched him. I traced my fingers over the seats, but still nothing.

Scott released the seat and walked forwards a bit more. One of the seats was covered in blood.

Scott suddenly shouted and raised his arms like something was being thrown at him. He stumbled back and I caught him. He panted as I rubbed his shoulder. This memory stuff was strong shit.

He looked at the windows and walls after giving me a reassuring look and took a few more steps. Scott suddenly crouched down and reached out with his hand as if to grab someone. He suddenly looked up and stumbled back onto me, his hand on his chest.

"Hey," I said comfortingly. I was interrupted by the sound of a car horn, I looked towards Stiles' jeep just as a light shone in through the bus window.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I grabbed Scott's shirt and dragged him back towards the door. We ran out of the bus, over the tape and towards the fence.

I jumped onto the car parked near the fence and jumped over it, sticking the landing and running into Stiles' car as Scott followed my path, rolling in the floor and getting in after me.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scott ordered. Stiles reversed the car, spun it around with skidding tires and drove away from the school

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked as he glanced back at the school

"Yeah, I was there last night." Scott confessed "And the blood— a lot of it was mine."

"Well that's awesome." I said "I drew your blood in my picture."

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked worried

"No." Scott admitted "I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"Derek?" I asked confused

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott admitted

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked

"That's what I don't get." Scott shook his head confused

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles decided

"How?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles explained

"Seriously?" I asked

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott wondered

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles said happily. "And it also means that—"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott grinned

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles said

"Oh, yeah. That too." Scott nodded. I shook my head with a grin.

"What about you Alice?" Stiles asked

"What?"

"Where you there?"

"No." I said "I didn't get any… flash backs or what ever." I muttered

"So what about the pictures?" Scott questioned. I shook my head

"I don't know." I muttered.

* * *

I sat in my room. I finished my homework. I had eaten dinner. I'd gotten ready for bed. But I couldn't sleep.

I sat staring at the picture I'd drawn. I knew where the papers came from, I kept a stash of them in my desk. I had pens and pencils lying around everywhere.

But where did the image come from.

I traced my finger along the yellow police tape. If I had been there that night, and I doubted it, then I wouldn't have seen that. And if I was drawing last night, wouldn't I have made the sky black? I had gotten everything else right, including the shade of blood that jumped out of the page. But the sky was bright, like it had been this morning. Not dark like last night.

"Hey, Scott, I'm gonna go to—" my mom walked past my room and to Scott's "Sleep." she muttered "Seriously." she muttered. She appeared at my door.

"Alice, where is your brother?" she asked

"Hey mum. Nice to see you home from work." I said with a wave, folding the drawing up casually. Mom sighed and looked at me.

"Where do you think he is? He's with Allison. They had plans to go out." I shrugged

"There's a curfew." she said

"So?" I asked with a shrug. We stopped when we heard a bang coming from Scott's room. We both stopped before I stood up as the noise of someone climbing into the house sounded.

I walked past her and to Scott's room before mom peaked around the corner. We saw someone climbing into the room and mum grabbed her bat, which was sitting by Scott's door, protectively.

Stiles started shouted and mom started shrieking. Stiles collapsed onto Scott's bed and I placed my head in my hand as they stopped and both took a deep breath.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Mom questioned

"What am I doing?" Stiles shouted "God, do either of you even play baseball?" he asked. I cracked a smile and tried not to laugh at the one thing he just happened to comment on.

"What?" Mom began. I turned as Scott appeared next to me and turned his bedroom light on.

"Stiles came fro a visit." I told him.

"I can see that…" Scott muttered looking between mom, Stiles and the bat.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked Scott

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott reminded him

"Yeah, exactly." Mom smiled. I smirked as Stiles sighed. "And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No." the three of us answered.

"No." mom sighed "All right then. Well, you know what?" she threw the bat onto Scott's bed  
"That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night."

"Night mom." I kissed her cheek as she walked past before looking at Stiles.

"What are you doing here? Now?" I asked with a sigh. Stiles let out a heavy sigh

"What?" Scott asked as he grabbed his chair and sat opposite Stiles.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver." Stiles explained. I sat next to him "They said he succumbed to his wounds." he admitted. My face dropped

"Succumbed?" Scott asked.

"Scott, he's dead." Stiles explained.

Scott looked down and around before he suddenly got up and left.

"Scott!" I stood up. "Oh god." I muttered sitting back down next to Stiles

"Where's he going?" Stiles asked

"Where do you think?" I asked "To confront Derek. Though I don't know why you're blaming him. Like he'd kill his sister." I disagreed

"Scott said he saw glowing eyes in the bus." Stiles reminded me

"Do you really think Scott and Derek are the only werewolves in this town?" I asked. Stiles looked at me surprised "Laura was killed _before _Derek got here. Did you not make that connection?" Stiles was silent as he thought it over. I stood up and left the room, walking down the stairs and out the door.

Seems all I was doing lately, was running after Scott trying to keep him out of trouble. Like that was possible.

I reached Derek's house and opened the front door in time to see Scott falling down the stairs and land at my feet. Derek was standing at the top of the stairs, actually looking mad for once.

Scott looked up. His eyes were glowing, his teeth long and hair had grown from his cheeks while his ears were pointed.

"Oh god." I muttered

Scott turned, completely ignoring me, and growled at Derek. Derek jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, landing on his feet as Scott stood up. Scott grabbed Derek's front and threw him through the wall and into the other room.

My mouth hung open.

"Oh god." I muttered again.

I took a step forwards and looked at Derek through the wall. He stood up, brushed himself down and looked himself over before nodding.

"That was cute." he admitted. He pulled his leather jacket off and walked back towards us. His face changed as he transformed too before he threw his jacket at me. Derek's eyes were blue, not yellow like Scott's. He looked a little more… fierce then Scott did. Maybe it was his age. Derek snarled lowly at Scott before growling harder. Scott ran past me and at Derek, pushing through the wall. They circled each other for a second, growling before Scott ran at Derek. Derek grabbed his shirt and smashed him into the wall behind him. I moved to the doorway as Derek slammed him into the wall a second time before throwing him to the other side of the room.

Scott got right back to his feet and Derek jumped at him. Scott rolled along the floor as Derek punched where he had been. He snarled and turned to look at Scott as he earned a punch to the face. Derek elbowed him back before punching his middle. Scott hit the ground. He crawled to the table before getting back up slowly. Derek growled at him and jumped the table. He kicked Scott's chest and handed on his back on the table as Scott hit the wall and fell to the ground. He huffed and moved out of the way as Derek jumped, kicked off the wall and did a back flip where Scott'd been.

It was easy to see Derek was winning. Despite my brother's perseverance.

Scott grabbed a rowing ore and spun it around to hit Derek's face as Derek jumped at him again. Derek hit the ground near the mirror that was on the floor. Scott hit the wooden floor as Derek rolled out of the way and knocked Scott's feet out from below him, causing Scott to do a full turn in the air and land on his stomach. He rolled over and Derek jumped to his other side before grabbing Scott's throat. He picked Scott up by the throat and slammed him into the floor twice.

"Derek!" I shouted. He turned to look at me "Stop." I'd let them have their spit. Maybe it'll help them both clam down a little to let off some steam. But too far was too far and that's somewhere I wouldn't let it go.

Scott began to get up and Derek kicked him in the side, sending him flying over the mirror and chest that sat there.

I walked forwards, grabbed Derek's neck from the back and pulled it down so he bend over. I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face. Derek collapsed to the floor.

"Will you two stop it!" I shouted angrily. I took a few steps back as Derek tried to swing at my legs and knock my over and I glared at him.

Scott jumped onto the chest and growled, he jumped at Derek but I kicked his chest and he hit the sofa.

They both stopped then. Scott held his chest and sat on the couch while Derek stood up and his face returned to normal. I looked between the two of them.

"You're both pathetic." I crossed my arms as Scott looked at me, his face back to normal also.

"I didn't kill him." Derek confessed panting "Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Scott's eyes widened.

"This? This is all your fault!" he stood up and shouted in Derek's face "You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't." Derek said slowly, ignoring Scott's shouting.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott snapped "And Alice for that matter."

"No, I'm not." Derek said strongly. Scott looked confused, he glanced at me but I just watched Derek.

"What?" Scott asked loudly.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek repeated. Scott looked down at where I'd kicked his shirt. His eyes widened. Scott stumbled back and sat on the couch.

"There's another." he realised.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind." Derek explained "You and I, we're betas."

"Well thank you for telling us." I snapped at him angrily. Derek gave me a look.

"This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him." Derek explained "But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek looked from Scott to me "Either of you," he confessed. I looked at him confused and then looked at Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked

"Because he's the one that bit you." Derek said "You're part of his pack." Scott looked up at him.

"It's you, Scott." Derek explained "You're the one he wants."

I felt a shiver go up my spine and turned to the window.

I felt like someone was watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A gun shot went off and I jumped. I sat up and looked towards my window. I scrambled to get out of my covers before I hit something, that wasn't soft. I closed my eyes and sighed before looking at all the papers.

Last time they'd all been of one pictures. I looked at all the drawings confused and sat back down.

I shuffled through them, finding all the different photos. One, was of an arm. There was a wound in it and the veins were black. Another has a bullet and then a pile of what looked like a plant. The plant was on fire.

The last picture was of a person. A women. She was pretty, with golden hair. Her face was fierce and wearing a smug smile.

I stopped staring at the three pictures as a howl sounded. Immediately I stumbled out of my room and towards my brother's, the pictures forgotten for the moment as I threw Scott's door open. He was pulling on a pair of pants and I let out a sigh.

"Thank god." I muttered. Then I realised he was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" I demanded

"The alpha's out there." he said simply. I huffed and ran into my room, got dressed and looked at the papers. I took one of each of the drawings and shoved them into my back pocket and walked to Scott's room. I caught him climbing out his window.

"Oi." I said, he looked at me "Where you planning on leaving me?" I demanded

"You can't come." he said

"The hell I can't." I disagreed. I pushed past him and out the window. I jumped from the roof, did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. I turned to look back at Scott and placed my hands on my hips.

"You coming or not?" I asked. He sighed and walked quietly along the roof before jumping down next to me.

"Race you." I grinned and turned and ran.

"Hey!" He said before sighing. I heard his footsteps behind me.

We ran around, heading to a factory part of the town. The smell of blood reached my nose and I heard a little growling.

"Scott." I muttered, I held my hand out and stopped, Scott hit my arm and stopped as I looked around.

Another gun shot sounded, followed by something crashing. Someone was shot.

"What was that?" Scott asked

"I think… someone got shot." I muttered. I glanced at him before walking around the building, Scott followed.

We peaked around a building and saw a women, with golden curly hair, a riffle on her back. My eyes widened as I looked at her.

Another car approached, a red SUV.

"That's Allison's dad's car…" Scott muttered

"Which means she's another hunter." I muttered. She turned her torch off and walked towards Mr Argent's car.

I heard someone breathing, followed by a gasp. It wasn't coming from the hunters. I looked over the buildings as Scott stood behind me, watching Mr Argent and the mystery girl.

"Get in." Mr Argent ordered

"Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?" she asked, an eyebrow raised

"All I've got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices."" Mr Argent said as he looked around, making sure no one was watching, Scott and I stayed behind the building, glancing around the corner at them.

"That's the brother I love." she grinned

"Oh god…" I muttered

"Did she just say… brother?" Scott asked

"Another Argent." I nodded with a slight groan.

"Chris, there were two of 'em." she admitted.

"The Alpha?" Mr Argent asked

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." his sister explained.

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." Mr Argent reminded her

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." his sister snapped slightly. Mr Argent turned and looked around with a sigh.

"How long will it take?" he asked

"Give him 48 hours— If that." his sister answered. She walked around him and they both headed towards his car.

"Scott." I muttered, tapping his arm. I pulled the papers out of my pocket.

"What are those?" he asked

"I woke up with more drawings." I confessed. He looked at them seriously. I looked over them before handing him the one of the women. Scott unfolded it and looked at it. He looked at me shocked then back at the new Argent. It was her I'd drawn.

"Who'd she shoot?" he asked. I shook my head and handed him the other two drawings.

"Something tells me, she didn't use a normal bullet." I pulled the picture of the arm to the top. "Does that looked like a bullet wound to you?" I pointed at the wound. Scott took a deep breath and looked at me.

"But who'd she shoot?" he asked. I shook my head

"I don't remember when I draw them, or if I dreamed anything." I shrugged. "But if she's a hunter, then it was probably a werewolf." I thought

"Derek." Scott said. I shrugged again and looked back at the car as it pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go home. Before someone shoots us too." I muttered. I tugged on Scott's arm and he turned to follow me.

* * *

We sat a the desks in class, Scott next to me and Stiles behind him as the teacher walked around handing back tests.

I had the drawing of the arm sitting in front of me as I bobbed my leg and stared at it, trying to figure something out.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked, I turned to him, he was leaning over his desk to Scott. Scott thought, shook his head and shrugged

"I don't know."

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott repeated. Stiles sat back annoyed and huffed.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" He suddenly asked

"I don't know!" Scott snapped. Everyone stopped and looked at them. "Jeez." Scott muttered, throwing his pencil onto his desk. I shot Stiles a look and folded up my drawing as the teacher walked around and handed the tests back. Stiles grinned and showed me an A before he looked at Scott's

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles muttered. I leaned over to see the D- on Scott's page. I got mine, a B was sitting on the top. Scott dropped his paper and sighed. "That was a joke." Stiles muttered

"Stiles, shut up." I scolded.

"Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." Stiles tried to comfort him, ignoring me. "Do you want help studying?"

"No." Scott sighed with a shake of his head "I'm studying with Allison after school today." Stiles' eyebrows shot up and he looked at him a little surprised. He looked at me and I shrugged with a grin.

"That's my boy." Stiles grinned. I chuckled

"I gotta say, It's about time." I smirked

"We're just studying." Scott confessed

"Uh, no, you're not." Stiles disagreed.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said seriously

"Jeez Scott. You're such a virgin." I said leaning across the isle. He blushed a little and I smirked. "If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled." Stiles threatened. I chuckled

"Okay." Scott cut him off "Just— Stop with the questions, man." Scott asked

"Done."

"Seriously Stiles, how do you expect Scott to know anyway?" I Asked

"Well maybe you know."

"How would I know?" I whisper shouted

"You're the one drawing all the pictures." he reminded me, pointing to the one folded on my desk. I shot him a look.

"Stiles." Scott said

"No more questions." Stiles remembered nodding "No more talk about the Alpha or Derek." he looked down "Especially Derek— Who still scares me."

"You're such a girl." I muttered shaking my head.

The bell rang and we all got up out of our seats. I left the room to head for my next class before stopping. People bumped past me as I turned and looked around.

I smelled blood.

"Alice," I tuned around to see Lydia and Allison walking towards me.

"Hey." I smiled

"What you doin'?" Lydia wondered

"Waiting for you two lovely ladies." I smiled, taking each of their hands. "So, what you talking about?"

"Tonight." Allison shrugged

"That's right, you have a study date." I smiled

"With who?" Lydia asked

"Who do you think Lydia?" I wondered "Scott of course."

"You don't mind right?" Allison asked

"Ally, I'm his sister not his mother. I don't have a say in it. Plus you two are adorable together." Allison smiled and blushed.

"Scott's coming over?" Lyda asked "Tonight?"

"We're just studying together." Allison smirked

"Oh my god, you two are two similar." I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked

"Scott said the same thing." I said to Lydia. She rolled her eyes

"What are you two talking about?" Allison questioned

""Just studying" never ends with just studying." Lydia explained "It's like— Getting into a hot tub— Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia shrugged

"Well, so what are you saying?" Allison wondered

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." Lydia hinted. Allison looked confused and Lydia and I chuckled

"Those two, are so alike." I sighed

"Hello, snow white!" she nudged him "I'm talking about a condom." she confessed. Allison laughed, not believing it.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" she asked

"Don't be a total prude." Lydia shrugged "Give him a little taste."

"Well, I—I mean, how much is "a little taste"?" Allison asked, a little embarrassed. Lydia and I shared a smile

"Oh, God." Lydia began

"You really like him, don't you?" we both chorused.

"Well—" she sighed "He's just different."

"That's an understatement." I muttered with a sigh

"When I first moved here, I had a plan— no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But—" Allison started smiling "Then I met him, and— He was different. I—I don't know. Can't explain it." she sighed

"I can." Lydia admitted "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine." she smiled. I nudged her with a grin

"What?" Allison asked

"It's a stimulant that can also help elevate mood and to promote feelings of well-being." I shrugged

"I'll tell you what to do." Lydia sighed "When's he coming over?"

"Right after school." Allison said. The bell rang again and I turned to Lydia cutting her off.

"Hey I gotta go," I said, I turned to Allison "Good luck." I smiled. I give them both a kiss on the cheek and walked through the school to the door.

I walked out in time to see Stiles reverse his jeep and Derek suddenly appear, walking in front of him. Stiles skidded to a stop.

I ran down the stairs and over to Derek who wobbled on his feet. I grabbed him just before he hit the ground and laid him on my lap.

"Derek!" I muttered, shaking his shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Stiles muttered. Horns sounded as Stiles blocked the car park, stopping everyone from getting out and going home. Stiles got out of his jeep and Scott ran over to us.

"What the hell?" Scott whispered. Derek blinked and looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. He took a deep breath and slowly sat up, holding his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded

"I was shot." Derek sighed.

"Last night?" I asked "That was you." he looked at me confused.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles muttered

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned

"I can't." Derek panted "It was—it was a different kind of bullet." Derek confessed

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly

"No, you idiot." Derek insulted

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott realised. He looked at me and my eyes widened.

"What? Who—who said 48 hours?" Derek asked

"The one who shot you." Scott said

"Mr Argent's sister." I muttered. Derek's eyes suddenly turned blue and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them and his iris' flashed between blue and his brown.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded looking around as the horns continued "Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek snapped

"Scott, we need to get him out of here." I said looking around. "Now."

"Derek, get up!" Scott ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Derek clenched his teeth and panted, looking at Scott. Scott shot me a look and I placed my hands under Derek's arms, lifting him to his feet. He gasped when I touched his left arm.

"People are getting out of their cars Derek. They can't see you." I said as he staggered. "Scott a little help." I asked. Scott took Derek's other side and we helped him on his feet

"I'm gonna put him in your car." Scott told Stiles, who just stood there, his mouth open. I got in the car first and pulled Derek into the passenger seat as Scott shut the door.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked

"'Cause she's an argent. She's with them." Derek reminded him.

"You're going to her house Scott." I said simply.

"Why should I help you?" Scott demanded

"Because you need me." Derek confessed.

"Scott, how would you feel if he died and you didn't help. It's be your fault." I said seriously. He looked at me before sighing.

"Fine. I'll try." he agreed as Stiles got in the drivers side of his Jeep. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said, grounding his teeth slightly.

"You'll get over it." I said "Drive." Stiles stomped on the gas and moved the car.

We drove in silence. Derek kept wincing and panting, Stiles shot him annoyed yet worried looks while I sat in the back, glancing between them both.

Stiles, as irritated as he was pulled his phone out and sent Scott a text message as Derek pulled off his jacket. Scott texted him back and the answer obviously wasn't good as Stiles complained.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles snapped "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, it was like he was falling asleep.

"Your house." Stiles sighed

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said drowsily

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked scoffing

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek shook his head slightly.

"All right." Stiles muttered. He pulled over and parked the car on the side of the road before turning to Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles demanded

"Not yet." Derek confessed

"Yet?" I demanded, pushing through to block Stiles line of vision. "What do you mean not yet, have you looked at yourself?" I demanded "At this rate you're not gonna make it to the evening." I admitted

"I have a last resort." he muttered

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles demanded, almost laughing. Derek pulled up his sleeve to expose a perfectly round hole in his skin. There was blood all around it, dripping down his arm.

"Oh, my— God." Stiles gasped and turned away "What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" "You know what, you should probably just get out." he pointed to the door

"Oh my…" I muttered and turned to my bag. Both of them watched me confused before I pulled out my drawing. I unfolded it and held it in front of the two boys. It was my drawing of the arm, although my arm had black veins, it was the exact same as Derek's wound.

"Where did you get this?" Derek demanded

"I drew it. Last night, before you got shot." I confessed "Along with…" I pulled the other two out and unfolded those. "These." Derek's eyes settled on the girl and he took the paper.

"She's the one who shot you." I pointed "Allison's aunt." Derek stared at the photo in a way that said he knew her.

"What about this one?" Stiles asked, pointing to the bullet.

"Seeing as Derek said it was a different kind of bullet, I'm guessing that's what went into Derek's arm." I sighed

"And the fire?"

"That I don't know." I confessed.

"Start the car." Derek suddenly ordered "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles threatened, Derek looked up at him. Despite the fact that his face was ashen pale and he looked like he couldn't stay awake. His face was dead serious

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out— With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a while before turning around and starting the car.

"Guess that fear you pretend doesn't exist gets to you." I muttered. Stiles glared at me through the rear view mirror.

"You know what I don't get. How is it you keep drawing things—"

"In my sleep." I added

"Right. How come you keep drawing things before they happen. How do you know they are?" Stiles questioned

"I don't know." I said "I just wake up with them all over my bed. I don't remember drawing them, collecting the paper, grabbing the pens. I just go to sleep and then, every now and then I wake up to find my bed littered with papers." I explained "And then Scott usually ends up running from the house." I muttered.

"At least that's whats happened so far and you said you'd help me." I said to Derek, hitting his shoulder. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Is that the look that you know and for some annoying reason you wont tell me or that you don't give a rats ass?" I questioned. He sighed

"I don't know yet." he muttered. I huffed and sat back in the car.

"Where are we going now?" I wondered

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged "Just driving around randomly." he muttered "How's your house?" he asked

"Mum'll be home, her shift wont start yet." I shook my head. "Yours?"

"And risk my dad walking in?" Stiles asked before huffing. I sighed

"Awesome. Well we can't drive around all night." I shrugged "So we have to find somewhere to go." Scott sighed and pulled over for the second time. He pulled out his phone and texted Scott but nothing.

"Fine." I muttered. I pulled my phone out and rang my brother. After about four rings he picked up.

"Wow, thanks for answering." I said sarcastically.

_"Sorry, Allison's aunt made me stay for dinner."_ Scott muttered

"You mean the women who shot Derek invited you to sit at their table?" I asked slowly. Stiles swivelled around in his seat to look at me shocked. I nodded.

_"Yeah… her name's Kate."_ he said

"I don't care what her name it but okay." I said

_"Other then the fact that she's a hunter, she's kinda cool."_ Scott thought.

"Glad you're getting along with them. While you were sitting around being all carefree did you seem to remember how you stuck Stiles with Derek?" I wondered "Who by the way, is dying." I confessed

_"Y-Yeah, I remembered."_

"Did you remember to go looking for the bullet?" I asked

_"I haven't had the chance yet."_ Scott confessed.

"So what?"

_"So, hang on to Derek."_ Scott ordered

"Hang on to him?" I asked. Stiles suddenly reached across grabbed my phone and placed it to his ear.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" he demanded.

_"Take him somewhere, anywhere." _Scott said quickly. Stiles groaned

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles complained. Derek turned to look at him annoyed.

_"Like—like what?" _

"Like death." Stiles answered

_"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."_ Scott ordered

"What?" I asked leaning forward, grinning slightly.

"What about your boss?" Stiles wondered

_"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_ Scott admitted. Stiles sighed and held my phone over to Derek.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles confessed as Derek took the phone.

"Did you find it?" he slurred

_"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million."_ Scott confessed _"This house is like— The fricken Walmart of guns."_ he whispered

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek confessed

_"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."_ Scott muttered

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed." Derek explained "So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek removed my phone and went to hang up before I grabbed the phone.

"Scott," I said "What do you know about Kate?"

_"Only that she arrived here last night."_

"So she hadn't been to Allison's house yet?" I wondered

_"I don't know. No?"_ he said

"Then it'll be in Kate's things." I said simply. "The bullet is obviously hers. It'll either be in a bag somewhere in her room, or in her car."

_"Why her car?"_

"Because all she had with her yesterday when she shot Derek was her car." I said simply "Jeez don't you people think?" I questioned

_"That could still take a while."_ Scott reminded me. I sighed and thought, my eyes landing on Derek's arm. "Scott, use your nose." I muttered

_"My nose? Hows that going to help?" _he questioned

"This bullet obviously had something about it, something different. It'll smell different and obviously wont be a common smell you find in an ordinary house or something. Plus you'll know what it is when you find it because it obviously has some effect on werewolves."

_"But—" _

"Stop making bloody excuses and just do it." I ordered before hanging up.

"Am I the only one with a brain here?" I asked Stiles. He opened his mouth "Don't answer." I decided. Stiles started car again and drove towards the animal clinic.

I held Derek's good arm over my shoulder while Stiles found the key and opened the back door. His phone began to ring as he turned the light one.

I slowly put Derek down on the floor and he heaved a deep breath.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked reading his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek admitted.

"They shot you with wolfsbane?" I asked, looking at Stiles.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek sighed

"Why?" Stiles asked

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek confessed. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were darker then the rest of his skin.

"Come on." I muttered. I lifted Derek to his feet and we walked into the clinic and to the medical table in the clinic.

Derek began to pull his shirt off as Stiles turned the light on.

"Well, okay." he muttered Derek's arm looked much more like my drawing now. I took two out, the one of his arm and the one of the bullet and laid them on the table.

"So basically the bullet is filled with wolfsbane." I pointed "How the hell are you going to get that out?" I demanded. He didn't answer me as Stiles stood opposite us.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles thought

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek breathed.

""Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles shrugged

"After loosing your whole family, I doubt it." I muttered.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time— Last resort." Derek said as he opened draws looking for something.

"Which is?" Stiles asked. Derek suddenly raised a power saw

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek confessed. Stiles stared at him worried.

"Derek, I haven't seen anything with wolfsbane on fire yet and so far everything I've drawn I've seen afterwards. I'm sure Scott'll get here." I promised

"Well, incase he doesn't. We can't rely on something like you're drawings. They could be meaningless." Derek thought

"So far they've been pretty critical." I snapped. Derek walked over and placed the saw on the table, pushing it to Stiles. He picked it up and looked at it before clicking it on.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered turning it off, looking away and placing the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles demanded as Derek wrapped a tie around to his arm, cutting off the circulation to stop the wolfsbane reaching his heart.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said through his teeth, one end of the tie in his mouth.

"Yeah, note the word 'if'." I emphasised

"Ugh." Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Look I don't know if I can do this." he confessed

"Why not?" Derek asked not looking at him as he tied the blue string into a knot.

"Why not?" I repeated looking at him appalled.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles complained. I paced my fingernail in my mouth, my drawings were still on the table and I stared at the only one I hadn't sent yet.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked appalled

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles snapped Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Just because you can see people in pieces doesn't mean everyone else can." I snapped.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek panted.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any—" Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled him over the table towards him. "Oh my god. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally." Stiles rambled as Derek huffed through his nose. "I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek suddenly began to gag and leaned over his arm.

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles questioned. Derek moved and bent over the edge of the bench and I jumped away as he threw up black blood.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles demanded as Derek gasped.

"Gross." I muttered

"It's my body— Trying to heal itself." Derek panted as he leaned his shoulder on the table.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles muttered. Derek turned to look at him.

"Now. You gotta do it now." he panted, leaning his head on the table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles admitted as he stared at Derek's arm.

"Just do it!" Derek shouted.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered picking up the saw "Okay, okay." he turned it on and put it below the band on Derek's arm.

"Oh my god." he muttered "All right, here we go!" he cheered himself on.

"Stiles!" we all looked to the door as Scott's voice sounded

"Scott?" Stiles questioned, looking at me

"Alice," Scott appeared at he door and saw Stiles holding the power tool. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and chuckled

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles confessed as he put the power tool down.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked lying on the table. Scott dug a bullet from his pocket. He handed it to Derek who stood up straight

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as Derek looked at it.

"I'm gonna— I'm gonna—" Derek's eyes began to drift closed and he toppled sideways. Derek dropped the bullet and it rolled along the ground and into a drain.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott got onto his stomach and reached for the bullet. I kneeled next to Derek who was suddenly out cold.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles said patting Derek's face. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Scott worried "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" Stiles warned.

"Come on." Scott breathed

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles worried. I pushed him slightly and moved my finger to his pulse before leaning my head on his chest.

"He's not dead." I said slowly, I looked at Stiles "But if we don't do something he will be." I pointed at Scott.

"Just hold on!" Scott ordered. He took a deep breath. "Come on." he muttered and took a deep breath calming down. "Oh! I got it! I got it!" he cheered sitting up.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles muttered. He raised his fist and hit Derek's face

"Ugh! Ow! God!" he complained, holding his fist.

"You need more strength to waken a werewolf." I said obviously "Bet he didn't even feel that."

"You do it then." Stiles ordered. I sat on Derek, raised my fist and punched him hard in the face. Derek gasped and opened his eyes before looking for Scott.

"Give me—" he ordered. Scott gave him the bullet and the three of us helped him to his feet

"Ow! God—" Stiles waved his hand around to try and remove the pain. Derek suddenly put the bullet in his mouth and bit the top off. He turned it upside down and tipped out the wolfsbane inside. It was just a heap of seeds.

He proceeded to grab a lighter and lit the plant on fire. The entire thing sparked like a fire lighter on a birthday cake and Scott and Stiles jumped back.

I looked at my drawing. It was the same.

The plant smoked blue smoke before Derek swept it into his hand, he looked at it then his arm and suddenly put the wolfsbane onto his bullet wound. Scott, Stiles and I jumped before Derek sucked in a deep breath and suddenly pushed his finer into the wound along with the wolfsbane. Derek started screaming and Stiles moved out of his way as Derek collapsed onto the floor in pain. We watched as he looked at his arm and suddenly all the black veins retreated back to his bullet wound before the wound itself disappeared.

"Oh my god." Stiles breathed "That—Was—Awesome!" Stiles cheered "Yes!" Scott and I looked at him. I held my hand out and Derek took it before I hoisted him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"Well, except for the agonising pain." Derek said

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles smiled. Derek glared at him, his strength back enough for it to be more serious then before. Stiles smile vanished and he took a step back.

I grabbed my drawing, using the silent to my advantage and slammed it on the table near Derek.

"Look familiar now?" I demanded. Derek looked at me with his usual masked expression. He didn't say anything surprisingly.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott demanded as Derek removed the tie from around his arm. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything—" Scott threatened

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek cut him off "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott confessed

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek nodded

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Derek forced Scott into his car. Seeing as I needed a lift home somehow, I got in the car with them and Derek drove us through town until we stopped out the front of Beacon Hills longterm care home. Scott and I got out of the car confused as Derek turned the engine off.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked. Derek didn't answer, he just walked into the building.

We walked through the hall as Derek lead us to a room. He opened the door and we walked in to see a man sitting in a wheel chair and staring blankly at nothing.

"Who is he?" Scott wondered

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answered

"Is he— Like you, a werewolf?" Scott asked slowly

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Derek said as we looked at his blank look. "Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire." Derek explained "Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So—What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek said angrily

"Well, then— They had a reason." Scott defended. Derek raised his eyebrows. I looked at Scott shocked. Reason or not that doesn't give them the right to burn eleven people alive.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek turned Peter's wheelchair around to expose the other side of his face. It was burnt red and crinkled. A permanent scar.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire." Derek admitted "This is what they do." he said pointing at Peter "And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" we turned around to see a nurse standing at the door.

"We were just leaving." Derek assured her. He walked past Scott and I, tapping Scott's arm to make him follow. I turned my head from Derek's uncle and left the room.

Derek dropped us at home before I walked up to my room.

"Do you really think Allison's family would kill innocent people?" Scott asked, standing at my door.

"I don't know." I confessed "I don't know anything about them, except for Allison." I added. I sighed and sat on my bed.

"Then again at the moment I don't even think I know myself." I muttered. Scott looked at me. I reached for my bag, pulled out my drawings and walked to my desk. I pulled out the very first drawing and placed it with my new three.

"Hey," Scott placed a hand around my shoulders "We'll figure it out." he promised

"Yeah. How I'm half werewolf and suddenly seeing the future?" I shrugged "Without remembering I saw it." I added, Scott huffed

"At least you don't have an alpha after you that is killing people and potentially going to kill yourself too." he muttered

"And it all started with that one bite." I crossed my arms with a sigh. Scott sighed too before his face looked serious for a second.

"Yeah…" he muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him, but Scott just shook his head before leaving my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I was trying to force myself to draw something. Instead of waking up in the middle of the night with a heap of papers I was trying to to it consciously. I still had no idea why I was even able to do these things, but I had to figure out how to trigger it.

I had a pencil in my hand and a stack of white paper in front of me. I had my head leaning in my free hand while I just stared at the blank paper.

I was getting nothing. I had tried drawing something randomly and there were a few scrunch pieces of paper sitting on the desk from where I'd tried.

It wasn't like nothing else was going to happen. With this alpha running around something was bound to be important enough to pop up. Especially seeing as Scott hadn't been 'recruited'. Plus the next full moon was approaching so something terrible was bound to happen.

Yet I couldn't trigger what ever it is in me that causes these drawings!

I dropped my pencil annoyed and ran my hands through my hair. This was all out frustrating. I hit my forehead on my desk a few times before collapsing onto it with a sigh.

"This is useless." I muttered

"What's useless?" I turned to see my mother standing at my doorway. I sighed

"I'm trying to draw and I have no idea where to begin." I said. It wasn't a full lie.

"Well, what's the problem?" she asked walking forwards. She leaned on my desk.

"I'm completely blank. Nothing's coming to me." I said simply, raising my head.

"Well… what are you trying to draw?" she wondered, I could tell by the way she said it that she has no idea what she was doing.

"Anything." I slumped "Which is not at all helpful." I grumbled

"Alright. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and try not to think about it too much." mum shrugged. I looked up at her and she smiled, placed her hand on my cheek before standing up and walking to the door. She paused at it thought.

"Oh and don't forget, parent teacher interviews are tomorrow." she said. I groaned and put my head on my desk again. "What? I'm not going to hear anything bad am I?" she asked

"I don't think so, but that doesn't mean I'm not dreading having my teachers talk to you about my performance." I sighed. She smiled

"Shouldn't be all bad." she thought before walking from my room.

I sighed and picked my pencil up again. I did what my mum said, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I concentrated on my heart beat, like I had Stiles to keep me calm back when all this began.

It wasn't the same, listening to my heart compared to his. I bit my lip in annoyance and sighed, looking to the doorway. Scott suddenly walked past into his room and I had an idea.

"Hey, Scott." I said, he appeared at the door. "Come here, I need your help with something." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow before pulling up a chair and sitting next to me.

"Alright, but you do remember I'm failing the majority of my classes right?" he asked

"Yeah, no, it's not school work." I assured him. He nodded and let out a breath, obviously relieved.

"Just, sit there." I ordered, he looked confused "And don't say anything."

"Okay…" he said slowly

"Just, wait, and I'll tell you afterwards." I promised. He nodded slowly and I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes again, put the pencil to the paper and listened. Scott I knew got impatient at some point for he started moving the chair, spinning it slightly and causing it to squeak. I tried to ignore it and just listened to his heart in his chest.

I just sat for what felt like ages before Scott suddenly stopped moving. The squeaking stopping with it.

"Alice," he muttered. I sighed in annoyance and turned to look at him.

"Really? I was starting to get somewhere." I complained

"You already did." Only now did I realise he was looking at my desk. I turned to look at it also.

I didn't understand, I hadn't even noticed I'd been drawing.

"Uh…" I muttered. Scott stood up and leaned over me to look at the picture.

"What is that?" he demanded. The picture held a car on the far left, hardly in the picture except for the door, wing mirror and front right light. The car was a little black beetle.

In the background was a DVD store, the window was shattered, the lights were all off. But that wasn't what captured your interest. Right in the centre of the page was a huge black monster. It had leapt out of the window, it's eyes were red, it's mouth was open while his teeth were exposed. The amount of detail I'd drawn was ridiculous. It was like a human wolf, the way you expected a werewolf to be, covered in hair.

I stood up and stared at the picture in horror.

"Do it again." Scott suddenly said

"What?" I asked

"Do another one." he pointed

"I don't even know how." I confessed

"Just do what you did before." I looked at Scott and then at my drawing before I sat back down. Scott sat next to me as I moved the drawing away and regained the bank page.

I looked at Scott and he nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, my pencil in hand. I listened to everything around me, trying to take my mind off the last drawing.

At first it didn't work. But then I heard mum downstairs. She was tinkering around in the kitchen, probably cleaning the dishes. There was a slight bit of music playing as she did and she hummed along.

I picked up cars down the road and just listened until I heard something familiar.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" it was the sheriff. His mouth sounded full as I heard wrappers sound.

They were eating take out.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles answered

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." Sheriff said

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong." Stiles confessed. I felt a small smile play on my lips before I realised my pencil was moving.

Everything I'd listened to was lost as I felt my hand move over the paper.

And then I stopped.

I put the pencil down but kept my eyes closed. I heard Scott stand up next to me.

"Do I want to look?" I whispered

"Probably not." he muttered. Of course at those words I opened my eyes. He was holding my drawing above my head and I stood up.

It was another bloody photo.

It was a man, in a shirt, black glasses over his eyes. He was leaning against a DVD rack, his head lolling to the side.

His entire front was covered in blood. His throat had been sliced severely. There was blood on the floor and over the DVDs.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Do you think you could draw another?" Scott asked, I looked at him, then back at the paper.

Suddenly someone else was in my room. He ripped the paper from Scott's hand and we both looked up to see Derek.

"Alright. It is all well and fine you creeping into Scott's room. But mine is a no go zone. Especially if you don't knock first!" I snapped at him, forgetting the picture.

"When did you draw this?" he asked, ignoring me. I grit my teeth

"Just now." I confessed. I picked up the other. "Along with another which might be of more interest to you." I turned it around to show him. He snatched it and basically ignored the other one as he stared the drawing down.

"Where is this?" he asked. Scott shook his head clueless.

"It's the DVD store downtown." I said. I blinked, confused as to how I knew that.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked

"N-no." I muttered, my voice thick with confusion.

"Alright come on." Derek decided and he walked towards my window, basically stealing my drawing.

I rushed after him and snatched the paper from him before folding it up and putting it in my bra.

"Don't steal my shit." I snapped before I jumped out of the window and off the veranda.

I lead the way, just running, a little frustration in me. When we got close I could hear the sirens, people talking and worrying. Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the side of the building, Scott following before he jumped up and onto the roof. I let out a sigh before Scott shrugged and followed. I rolled my eyes and did the same.

We looked over the edge of the roof just as the sheriff turned up, Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat looking out. Lydia and Jackson were there sitting in the ambulance. I looked around at the deputies cars before noticing a little black beetle.

It was the same as in my drawing.

There was glass on the ground next to it, from where the alpha had run through the window.

"Stay here." the Sheriff got out of the car "Paul, let's get this area locked up." he ordered

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Naturally Jackson was complaining. Never caring about other people. "I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff explained

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." he said

"And I understand that." Sheriff said calmly

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you!" Jackson insulted. I saw Stiles get out of the car slowly, listening.

"Can I punch him?" I asked. Neither one of them answered me, but I wasn't expecting them too.

"Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson shouted in the sheriff's face. Stiles's face turned from anger to amazement as he looked towards the shop. My nose was filled with the scent of blood.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles shouted. Sheriff looked at the body bag and then at Stiles, who bit his lip and lowered down as if to hide behind the door of the car.

"Everybody back up." Sheriff ordered, holding his hands up. "Back up." the body was loaded onto the ambulance.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Scott admitted, turning to look at Derek. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No." Derek confessed "We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked seriously

"Maybe he's choosing to be…" I muttered

"Why?" Scott wondered

"That's what we're gonna find out." I pulled the paper back out and unfolded it, looking at the face of the alpha.

"Maybe it's a grudge…" I muttered, staring at the face "Or like…"

"Revenge?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"Why do you think that?" Derek questioned. I stood up held him the picture.

"Just the look of its face." I muttered "There's a difference between someone who kills for no reason and one who has a purpose." I thought. I looked back at the scene below us. "I don't know. I just get a lot of… anger."

"How?" Derek wondered

"How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't even know how I'm able to do this." I hit the paper and then took it back. I sighed and then yawned.

"Can we go now?" I wondered. Derek looked at me annoyed before turning and leaving. I glared at him and then hit his shoulder.

"Don't be so god damn rude all the time." I said. He didn't look happy and I didn't ease up either. Unlike Stiles, I wasn't afraid of the big bad Derek.

"Alright, calm down." Scott decided "Please." Derek turned and continued walking.

Scott gave me an annoyed look before he turned and followed Scott. I huffed and did the same.

We went back to Derek's burnt house. God knows why he lived here. Especially seeing as the country was supposed to have taken it over.

"You know, I have a life too." Scott confessed as we walked in and Derek began to climb the stairs.

"No, you don't." Derek disagreed

"Yes, I do!" Scott argued

"Did you seriously just say that?" I asked Derek. He glanced at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or—" Scott began

"Part of his pack." Derek corrected

"Whatever. I have homework to do." Scott admitted

"Which is important seeing as he's failing almost everything." I added. Scott sighed and looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and Scott turned back to Derek

"I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework?" Derek asked

"No one wants to do homework Derek. It's compulsory." I said the word slowly so he would get it.

"Or do you wanna not die?" Scott sighed and rolled he eyes. "You have less than a week until the full moon." Derek reminded him "You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott demanded

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek didn't answer

"It's a stupid unwanted rite." I mumbled

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school." Scott snapped "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott wondered

"Because his human scent could be entirely different." Derek confessed "It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"Derek," I began "Have you ever taught someone before?" I asked. He didn't answer "I was gonna say no, because so far. You're terrible at it." I confessed

"Like you're doing any better." Derek said

"I haven't tried and if I did the first thing I'd do is make sure he at least liked me so that he was actually _willing _to work with me." I hinted. Derek sighed and looked back at Scott. I crossed my arms at his immaturity. He could never just admit he was wrong could he.

"So if I help you— You can stop him?" Scott asked. I glanced at my brother

"Not alone." Derek confessed "We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott questioned

"Because I'm gonna teach you." Derek repeated. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm— Right after you were hit?" Derek asked. Scott nodded

"Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek walked down the stairs towards him. "What's the common denominator?" Derek asked

Pain. I realised.

Derek suddenly took Scott's hand and Scott looked at him confused. I raised an eyebrow before Derek began to bend Scott's hand the wrong way. Scott fell to his knees as she gasped.

"Derek!" I shouted

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded

"It'll heal." Derek said calmly

"God." Scott gasped as Derek released him "It still hurt!"

"And that's what keeps you human-— Pain." Derek admitted. There was a heap of cracking and Scott's hand fixed itself as he gasped and flexed his fingers.

"Maybe you will survive." Derek said.

"You're such an ass." I shook my head as he turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

I drove into school the next day and the first thing I saw was Allison. I grinned and ran up to her, throwing my arms around her shoulder and causing her to stumble.

"Alice—"

"Happy birthday!" I said grinning. She looked at me shocked

"What— how did you…?" I smirked as she asked

"One thing I will let you in on," I began "Lydia and I know everything." I whispered. Allison basically groaned

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"My birthday is." Allison sighed

"Does this mean we can't throw you a party?" I pouted as we walked to her locker.

"Definitely not." Allison smiled. I frowned as she unlocked her locker. I grinned as a heap of balloons came out and giggled as Allison tried to shove them all back in.

In the door was a card saying happy birthday. Allison removed it and looked around before reading it.

"Like I said," she looked at me "Lydia and I know everything. And if one doesn't, the other does." I winked at her.

"Okay." Allison breathed

"Is today your birthday?" we turned to see Scott as he pointed at the balloons.

"No, no." Allison put the card back in the door. I raised an eyebrow. Uh, no." she tried to shove the balloons back in. "I mean, yes." she stopped with the balloons as I giggled and Scott chuckled

"Please don't tell anybody." she begged "I don't even know how Lydia or Alice found out." she said, they looked at me.

"Come on Allison," I rolled my eyes "Lydia has met your dad. Naturally she asked him in the hopes she could throw you a party." I smiled "And Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills."

I looked towards them both and Scott almost looked taken aback.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because I don't want people to know." Allison admitted "Because—" she hesitated "I'm 17."

"You're 17?" Scott asked. I hit his shoulder

"Seriously?" I asked

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison confessed

"Allison, age is just a number." I turned her around and hugged her "We love you anyway." I promised

"And Scott," I leaned towards him "It's sad you're dating her and don't know her birthdate." I muttered. Scott looked at me annoyed. I blow them both a kiss before turning to leave.

I walked into chemistry and sat next to Stiles before Mr Harris walked in and everyone, basically immediately shut up.

"Just a friendly reminder — Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Harris said "Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." Harris said as he walked through the class. He stopped next to Scott's seat and I noticed he wasn't here.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Stiles was sitting with a highlighter lid in his mouth as he highlighted, almost his entire, chemistry text book.

"Ms McCall." Harris turned to me after sighing at Stiles.

"He's sick." I shrugged.

If I had to take one guess where he was, it'd be with Allison. The perfect thing to do when she didn't want people asking her questions all day, was to get away from said people.

The door opened and Jackson walked into the room. He looked around at everyone before sitting down and Harris walked over to his.

"Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." Harris allowed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jackson nodded.

It was weird seeing Harris being nice to someone.

Stiles and I shared a look before looking at Jackson. His face was white. Looking around the room, I realised Lydia was also missing.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine." Harris ordered. I began to flick open my book as Harris spoke again. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." Harris didn't even look at Stiles as he said so. Stiles sighed and then spat the highlighter lid at the roof. It hit the celling and landed straight back in his hand. I raised an eyebrow impressed and held up nine fingers. He winked at me with a smug look and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Danny." Stiles said, leaning towards him as Danny was sitting in front of him "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny answered

"Well, I'm going to anyway." Stiles confessed "Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sighed

"No." he answered

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles whispered

"Answer's still no." Danny confessed

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles ignored Danny's answer

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny admitted hesitantly

"But he's your best friend." Danny sighed and didn't say anything but glance at Jackson. Stiles looked at me and I shrugged.

"One more question." Stiles whispered

"What?" Danny asked annoyed

"Do you find me attractive?" I hit my forehead with my hand and Danny froze, not answering. Stiles leaned forwards to hear the answer and slipped off his chair. I placed my hand over my mouth to hide the giggles as the table I was sitting at moved and Stiles stumbled to his feet. Everyone looked at him confused.

I sat laughing behind my hand and Stiles looked at me annoyed.

"Alright, where is Scott?" Stiles asked as soon as we left chemistry

"Probably with Allison. I left the two alone together before class began." I confessed

"But… where?" Stiles asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"Stiles. If Scott was with Allison do you think they'd be in the school?" I asked

"No." Stiles scoffed

"Right then how the hell am I supposed to know where he is?" Stiles was silent for a second

"You're twins, you have a twinish connection." he shrugged "Plus you know the future so…"

"Stiles you've known me how long and you've known Scott and I to have such a connection when?" I wondered, ignoring the latter statement.

"Uh…" Stiles thought.

"Exactly." I said before he could say anything.

"Well, we need to find him." Stiles decided, back on the original topic.

"Why?" I asked

"Why? Maybe because another person was killed last night." Stiles said "You know, with their throat ripped out."

"I know. I was there." I nodded

"You were… what?"

"What's that got to do with Scott not being here?" I questioned. Stiles stood in front of me.

"You were what?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Derek turned up at my house and made Scott and I follow him to the DVD store. We were on the roof while Jackson was shouting in your dads face." I scowled

"How'd you know to be there?" Stiles wondered. I blinked

"Oh." I reached into my bag and handed them the two drawings. Stiles looked at them both surprised his eyes setting on the alpha.

"This is the alpha?" he asked

"Yep."

"When were you gonna tell me about these?" Stiles demanded

"I'm telling you now." I confessed

"What? So another dream?" Stiles wondered. I grinned

"Nope. These ones I drew purposely." Stiles looked excited

"You— what?" he asked

"Yeah, I was trying for hours last night and then finally I drew these. Of course I had no idea what I was drawing and I didn't realise both times until I'd finished that I was even drawing but…"

"Wait, how did you not realise?" Stiles questioned

"I needed a distraction. I can't draw these when I'm thinking about it… so far." I confessed "So I had Scott sit with me and I started by listening to his heart before expending my hearing and then suddenly I had drawn these. Well I drew the alpha one first and then Scott asked me to try again and I drew…" I looked at the bloody drawing "that." I pointed

"And when were you going to tell me?" Stiles asked annoyed as he waved his hands around.

"Stile," I began "I'm telling you now." He bit his cheek and groaned as I grinned and turned to continued walking.

"Alright, you two are not allowed to do anything unless I'm there." Stiles decided, walking next to me.

"Stiles, unless you move in and live with us, which you are not." I added quickly as he opened his mouth to speak. He sighed and I continued "You're going to miss things."

"I hate being left out of things." he muttered

"Stiles, you're a human with a werewolf best friend, me, who we have no idea, another two werewolves and a family of hunters." I summarised "You're going to be left out. And you're just gonna have to accept that."

"No actually. No I do not." He disagreed. I rolled my eyes and moved off to my next class as I heard Stiles sigh. He then pulled his phone out and dialled a number.

He was calling Scott.

"How many times have you called him?" I asked walking next to him.

"Uh, I lost count." he said, the phone to his ear.

"Of course." I muttered

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles said as Scott picked up.

_"Yeah, like all 9 million of them."_ Scott answered

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Stiles wondered "Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it." Stiles decided

"Why?" I asked "What can he do?" Stiles naturally ignored me.

_"Like what?"_ Scott asked

"Something." Stiles said

_"Okay, I'll deal with it later."_ and he hung up. Stiles looked at the phone, his mouth hanging open before he looked at me. I shrugged.

"He's with Allison, he doesn't want to talk to you." I confessed. Stiles looked sad.

"Oh come on. You'd talk to Lydia over Scott or me any day." I grinned. Stiles opened his mouth to answer before he seemed to get an idea.

"Uh oh." I muttered

"End of the day. You're coming with me." he decided

"What? Why? Where? I demanded. Naturally he didn't answer me but just walked off "Stiles!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me as I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

If Stiles wasn't going to tell me what he had planned, then I wasn't going.

I wish. My last class ended and Stiles was at my classroom door, grabbing my wrist and dragging me from the school.

He took me to my car and basically ordered me to follow him, threatening something that I was too surprised to listen too and then ran to his jeep.

Being the nice person I was. I followed.

It didn't take me long to realise where we were going and I sighed when I pulled up at Lydia's house.

"You think you're going to get answers out of Lydia?" I asked

"Maybe." Stiles shrugged "Hopefully." he muttered. I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking to the front door.

I knocked and Lydia's mom greeted us.

"Alice, hi sweetie." she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Is Lydia here. Stiles and I heard about what happened and were wondering if she was okay." I bit my lip

"Yeah, she's in her room." her mother smiled "Come on."

"Thanks." I said. She lead us to Lydia's room before knocking on the door.

"Honey, there's Alice and a Stiles here to see you." she informed Lydia. Lydia was lying on her bed, her hair over her face an a short dark blue nightdress on.

"What the hell is a "Stiles"?" Lydia asked. I sighed

"Oh god." I muttered

"She took a little something to ease her nerves." her mother informed us. "You can—you can go in."

"Thanks." Stiles and I nodded. Her mother turned and left us as I crouched in front of Lydia's face.

"Hey Lyds."

"Alice." she smiled

"How you doing?" I wondered

"Great." I nodded and looked at Stiles

"You remember Stiles right?" I wondered. Lydia turned to look at him. She placed her hand on her hip and propped her elbow up to hold her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Stiles

"I was just making sure you were okay." Stiles said, I could tell he was slightly intimidated. Lydia started licking her lips before looking at her hand.

"Why?" she asked she patted the bed next to her

"Uh…" Stiles began. He moved to sit next to her while I stayed kneeling on the floor. "Because I was worried about you today." Stiles admitted. He looked at her and she twirled her fingers. "How are you feeling?" Lydia raised her hand and placed it on Stiles' bicep

"I feel—" she sat up towards him "Fantastic." she said in his face. I smirked at Stiles' expressions. Stiles laughed before he looked at Lydia's bedside table.

"Oh." his smile disappeared and he leaned forwards to take the empty box of pills. I looked at it with him.

"What—" he muttered as we read it.

"Oh Lydia." I muttered. Stiles looked at her as she brushed her hair from her face

"I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast." Stiles challenged. Lydia raised her eyebrow

"I saw Shuzy…" she began, Stiles waited "I shaw…" Stiles grinned and put the pills back. Lydia's flirty look vanished as she lied back down and stared at the wall past me. "I saw—" she muttered. Stiles and I shared a look.

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked

"Something." Lydia answered

"Something like— Like a mountain lion?" Stiles wondered

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeated.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles wondered. Lydia's expression gave me a feeling we weren't going to get anything out of her.

"A mountain lion." she nodded. Stiles grabbed a toy giraffe from Lydia's bedside table.

"What's this?" he asked. Lydia turned to look at it.

"A mountain lion." Lydia nodded.

"Okay." Stiles sighed putting it back. Lydia sighed "You're so drunk." he muttered. Lydia placed her hand on his leg and leaned her head on it.

"Oh, my— Oh!" Stiles gasped. I sniffled a laugh at what a little action brought about.

"Seriously?" I asked

"Remember the part where I've been crushing on her for ten years?" Stiles asked

"Yep." I said sadly and shook my head.

"What?" he asked

"To be hung up on someone for that long Stiles…" I sighed "Never a good thing." Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

"Lydia." I poked her and she looked up at me.

"Hi." she smiled. Stiles sighed and stood up

"Well, I'm gonna go." Stiles decided "Alice?" I nodded and stood up "Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic stress thing." Stiles decided. He walked to the door and began to close it, me walking past him before Lydia spoke.

"Mm. Stay." Lydia said. Stiles opened the door in record time

"M—" Stiles walked in and I took the door handle from him as he walked straight back into the room again. "Me? Stay? You want me to stay?" he asked. Lydia sat up and nodded before patting the bed again. I leaned on the doorframe as Stiles couldn't get there fast enough.

"Yes, please." she said as she leaned towards him. "Stay." Lydia placed her hand on his face, then the other and I rolled my eyes as Stiles breathed. "Please. Jackson." Lydia said. I bursted out laughing as Stiles's face dropped.

"And we're done here." Stiles muttered, dragging out the 'A'. Lydia fell backwards and basically collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep. Stiles looked at me as I giggled. Stiles sighed before Lydia's phone began to sound.

"You want me to get that?" Stiles asked. Lydia didn't answer and Stiles leaned across her to grab her phone. "It's a text." he sighed. I walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder. The phone was showing a video.

"I don't know how to—" Stiles began, he looked at Lydia when I tapped his shoulder. On the video a glass smashed and the alpha werewolf ran past the camera.

"Oh my god." I muttered as Stiles raised the phone, looking at the alpha's face.

Stiles looked at me, his mouth hanging open before grabbing the phone. We both looked at Lydia as Stiles bit his lip.

We said goodbye to Mrs Martin and the two of us left Lydia's house, with her phone.

We went back to Stiles' house and into his room. We watched the video a few times before Stiles began to pace confused.

"Maybe we should call Scott… ask him what to do." Stiles thought

"Sure if you can get a hold of him." I shrugged. Stiles pulled out his phone and called. Nothing.

So he left a message.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

"Hey, it's me again." he said for the umpteenth time. "Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great." he said annoyed "Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you." he sighed "And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh!" he said at his phone "Goodbye." and I ducked as he threw his phone onto his bed. Stiles collapsed into his chair

"God." he breathed, putting his head into his arms.

"Why don't we just delete it?" I asked with a shrug, leaning against his desk.

"What if it's important for their search." Stiles asked.

I pulled out the drawing I had of the alpha.

"Compare the two." I said. Stiles sighed "There isn't really much Lydia's video can give that my drawing can't. Right?" I asked

There was a knock on the door and I turned to see he Sheriff. While Stiles jumped with a cry.

"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight." Sheriff sighed

"Depends on how you define "good news."" Stiles confessed

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues." Sheriff answered. I started chuckling.

"You might wanna rethink that definition." Stiles muttered, before pulling a face

"Enough said." Sheriff said before turning to leave.

"Come on Sheriff, since when is any student that perfect?" I asked "Especially Stiles." said person nodded in agreement with me. Sheriff sighed, not bothering to argue.

Stiles turned to Lydia's phone and watched the video again, pausing it on the Alpha's face.

"Come on, Scott." he sighed, dropping the phone "Where the hell are you?"

"Out having fun while you're stressing out." I said

"Thank you were clarifying that."

"No problem." I smiled. Stiles sighed and looked back a the phone, bouncing his leg up and down.

He sighed and grabbed Lydia's phone, opening it to the video and then hitting delete. He looked at me before clicking yes and I didn't make any move to say stop or go ahead.

So he hit the button and the video was deleted.

"See problem solved." I said "Don't worry about it too much." I promised and patted his shoulder "Now I need to go home for these parent teacher interviews." I sighed

"See you later Stiles." I waved before leaving his room, not bothering to check his reaction to my action.

I drove home, tapping my fingers on the wheel to the beat playing to my music before I pulled up at home.

I got out of the car and realised mum wasn't home yet as I unlocked the door.

I stopped.

Someone was in the house.

I walked in, closed the door and headed up to my room. I was shocked with who I found there.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh.

Derek was lying on my bed, his hands over his face, and, guess what, shirtless.

I couldn't help it as I stared a little at the muscles on him.

I tilted my head to the side slightly as Derek sat up and sighed, his usual mask wasn't there, but a little sadness was.

I dropped my bag at the foot of my desk before I sat next to him.

"Alright, are you going to sit there silently, or actually tell me what happened?" I wondered. He sighed and my eyes widened as I realised he was going to talk for once.

"Kate and two of her cronies came and visited me." he confessed

"You alright?" I asked slowly. He looked at me

"She electrocuted me and then tried to shoot me." he said annoyed

"I didn't know that." I shrugged. He looked at the doorway.

"Why do I get the feeling this is bothering you more then it usually would…?" I wondered, hesitating.

Derek sighed.

"I knew Kate." he began "A few years back when she lived in Beacon Hills."

"Oh please tell me you didn't…" I began, realising now why this hurt so much. He fell for her.

Actually… just like Scott fell for Allison.

"That's how the Argents knew about you isn't it." I realised. He didn't nod but the sigh that escaped him answered me.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened?" I asked

"I let her in." Derek admitted "It was my fault." there wasn't really any more emotion in his voice then usual, but I could tell it was true.

"It's not your fault she backstabbed you." I said "There's a difference between being able to trust someone, and them betraying that. You can't help it if she turned into a cold killing bitch."

"She killed my family."

"How do you know it was her?" I asked confused

"Cause like you said, she's a a cold killing bitch." he repeated. I sighed

"That's why you're so against them, and Scott being with Allison." I realised. No answer.

"Do they know about Scott?" I wondered

"I don't think so. She asked me who the alpha was, and said nothing about another beta." He said.

"Okay, next question." I decided "Why did you come here?"

"Can't go home." he shrugged

"But why here? I mean of all the places."

"Because currently the one person who doesn't turn coldly towards me is you." he confessed, seriously.

"Actually I do. Just not as much as Scott and definitely Stiles." I shrugged "And you can't blame them for that, you're not exactly warm to them either." He didn't answer again.

"I guess now you have a reason for having trust issues though." I nodded. No answer.

I sighed as my phone dinged and I pulled it out to find a text from my mother. She was reminding me about parent/teacher interviews. I sighed and threw it lightly over my shoulder. I unfortunately wouldn't forget. Scott on the other hand…

"Really? Parent/teacher interviews?" Derek asked.

"Contrare to what you seem to think Derek, the rest of us do have other commitments, whether we want them or not." I admitted "There was probably a time you had the same problem." I thought "Unfortunately we don't get every second of our time to go and hunt a crazy alpha on a killing spree." Derek took a deep breath.

"It'd be nice if you'd let up on us because of that a little." I said. I stood up and walked over to my bag, emptying it and taking my drawings, adding them to my slowly growing pile.

Before I could close the draw however, Derek took the six papers out. He looked at them all.

"What?" I asked

"I think I might have an idea with what's going on with you." he sighed

"Really?" I asked, my eyes lightening up "Wait, are you actually gonna tell me?" I double checked before I got my hopes up.

"An Oracle." he said

"Oracle?" I asked "As in a future seer." he held the papers up "Okay, it kinda fits…" I muttered "But what about the wolf part?" I asked.

"It would be from the bite. You're obviously only slightly immune so still effected you a little."

"By giving me everything but the transformation?" I asked

"It's the only thing that couldn't change. The bite could increase things you already have, but not change you body." Derek thought

"Are these theories?" I wondered. Derek nodded. "Just checking" I mumbled.

"So, if werewolves and oracles exist, what else does?" I questioned

"Almost every nightmare you've ever had." Derek admitted with a shrug

"Great." I said, my voice leaking with sarcasm. "Just what we need." I sighed "Is there anyway for me to control it? I wondered "Completely."

"I'm not sure." Derek admitted "But it seems you're already starting to be able to." he looked at the photo of the alpha.

I sighed but nodded before I held my hand out. Derek handed back my drawings and I placed them in my draw.

I don't know what happened then. Suddenly my shoulders were being shaken and my name was called.

I blinked and saw Derek looking at me confused. I looked around my room and then realised I had my pen back in my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You suddenly picked up you pencil and started drawing. You're eyes were all purple and you looked blanked out." I took a deep breath.

"Please tell me it's not another dead body." I said closing my eyes. I looked back at Derek as he looked at my drawing.

"In a sense." he answered. I turned hesitantly before seeing the drawing.

It was of a mountain lion. A bullet wound was in its side.

"You don't remember drawing that?" Derek asked. I sighed and shook my head as I picked up the paper.

"Every time I draw something, my mind has been concentrating on something else and I haven't even realised my hand was moving." I admitted. I looked over the new drawing once more before I placed it in the draw.

"I have to go." I said, grabbing my keys and phone. "Try not to be here when my mom is home." I warned, leaving my room and heading for my car.

I drove towards the school and parked in the parking lot. hurrying through it towards the building to find my mother.

I sent her a message and she got it before sending one back and I hurried to meet her.

"Where is your brother?" she demanded the second I saw her.

"Hey mom, nice to see you." I said "Yeah my day was good, how about yours?" I had the one-sided conversation. Mum sighed and crossed her arms.

I sighed

"I don't know. He's been gone all day." I admitted. Mom basically growled before dragging me into a classroom for the first interview.

I heard the same thing over and over again. My grades are good, my sociability is good. I'm a nice person, I get along well and I try hard. I'm the completely opposite to my brother. Blah Blah Blah. Then of course it came to talk about Scott and my mother had to call him up.

"Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." she left a voice message as he didn't pick up, again.

"How about we get started?" Harris decided

"Sure." Mom agreed with a smile

"Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere else, as has his body." Harris explained Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation." Mom admitted

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." Harris thought

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so—" Mom said confused

"Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure." Harris said. Mom looked at me as she nodded

"Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture." she said, not looking at Harris and texting

"Well, does Scott feel the same way?" Harris asked

"Yes. I think so. I hope so." she nodded.

"But he's going through some difficult changes." Harris admitted "He just needs a little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development."

We left the room and I could basically feel the anger radiating off my mother.

"Scott, you need to call me right now." she said down the phone. She burst out of the door.

"Oh, my— God." I turned and saw Allison's car. Scott slouched in the front seat. I bit my lip and looked at mom.

"Your mom?" Allison asked

"Yeah, I'm dead." Scott admitted, slouching more out of sight. I glanced at mom before jogging over to Allison's car. I opened Scott's door and crouched behind it.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded "She's going to kill you."

"Is she really, that mad?" Scott worried

"Understatement." I said slowly. "Dude I don't care if you skip school, go for it. But leaving her to face our teachers. And I had to sit through all of yours too." I hissed, I glanced through the window at her.

"I'm really sorry… can you cover for me?" he asked

"I've covered for you all day Scott. With the teachers, mom and Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"He went through a bit of a worried mode a few hours ago, found something he didn't know what to do with. We dealt with it." I waved it away. "But that's not the point. I'd help if I could but she's a little far gone for that."

"Ugh." Scott groaned.

"You know I didn't actually have to be here either." I said. Of course he just felt guiltier.

I saw mom turn and walk away through the school.

"Where's she going?" Scott asked, we watched them before she approached Allison's parents.

"Oh god." Allison worried.

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" she asked "I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either."

"You're his mother?" Chris asked, they looked at her almost disgusted. I went to stand up before Scott grabbed my wrist and I stayed put.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." Mom said, shrugging and looking at Mrs Argent

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Mr Argent accused

"This looks bad. Is this bad?" Allison asked

"It's really bad." I muttered.

"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Mom asked.

"Come on." Allison decided and she got out of the car. Scott looked at me

"You can't exactly avoid her forever." I said. Scott groaned and I moved out of the way, standing up as Scott got out of the vehicle.

"My daughter—" Mr Argent paused as he looked at Allison "Is right there." Melissa turned around and saw Scott, she came marching towards us like a bull. Scott grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare leave me." he ordered

"Sure, drag me down with you. I'm not the one in trouble." I reminded him. He shot me an almost begging look and I sighed.

I planted my feet.

"Where exactly have you been?" mom demanded

"Nowhere, mom." Scot began

"Nowhere, meaning not at school." Mom nodded, she looked at Allison.

"Kind of." Scott confessed

"It's not his fault." Allison began as her parents approached us too "It's my birthday, and we were—"

"Allison. In the car." Mr Argent ordered.

We all spun around as a scream suddenly sounded from behind us. People began to scream and run around the parking lot. Cars began to start up and pull out to make a quick get away. Scott looked at me as we looked around and the two of us walked slightly, looking around. With people running everywhere we couldn't tell what was wrong.

"See anything?" Scott asked

"No?" I said, my eyebrows furrowed.

We looked around and there was a slight growl. I saw something run past in the darkness. I looked at where it had been and watched carefully, Scott's eyes were yellow as we waited expectantly.

There was the squeaking of tires and a horn.

"Allison!" I tore my eyes away from the tires of all the cars to see Scott run at Allison who'd stepped in front of a car. He ran through and pulled her out of the way

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I walked through the cars, my head turning as I looked around, trying to spot the thing. I turned around and something suddenly jumped at me.

I hit the deck confused and my head hit a car and then the tarmac. The dizziness caused me to not realise the sudden pain in my side or shoulder as the animal jumped off me.

I blinked and looked up, trying to see as my eyes were a little fuzzy. I turned over on the tarmac and looked tried to look at the animal as it ran away.

I saw someone hold up their arm and then to gun shots sounded through the car park. I squeezed my eyes and shook my head as my eyes got a little blotchy. I looked back as people crowded around to see what it was.

I couldn't stand up, or even more. My head was too clouded and everything else to blurry. The pain in my body was over ridden by the thumping in my head. I shook it to try and clear it but it did nothing but maybe make things worse.

I heard someone begin to shout. But at first I couldn't make out what it was. I looked around, trying to see someone.

"Alice!" It was my name. My hearing got better and the fog slowly began to lift as my eyes came back into focus. "Alice." I turned around to see Scott as he crouched next to me.

"Oh my god." he muttered

"Scott." I muttered

"Alice. Are you alright?"

"My head's pounding." I was pretty sure my voice was all slurry "I think I cut myself too." I admitted

"Alice, oh my god." he muttered

"I'm fine." I breathed

"You've been wounded."

"It's just a bump to the head."

"What about the deep cuts in your stomach and shoulder?" he demanded

"What?" I asked confused, I looked down and saw my clothes covered in blood. "Oh mom's gonna freak." I thought.

"Can you please worry about yourself for like two seconds?" Scott's voice was low and I began to hear cars driving around, though this time more calmly.

"I'm okay. My head's clearing." I assured him. I could see a lot better now and I could make out Scott's face fine. He kept looking around in case someone saw me.

"Then can you change your eyes back?" he half ordered

"What?"

"Your eyes!" he said "They're purple." I squeezed my eyes shut and blinked a few times before I heard Scott release a breath.

"Better?" I asked

"Much." he smiled slightly.

"Scott, did you find her?" I heard my mother shout and Scott began to panic.

"Ah, yeah, yeah." he called back

"Scott." I muttered, I moved from his arms that were holding me up and sat up myself, my stomach pinching slightly as I did.

"You're jacket. Switch with me." I said. Scott didn't even hesitate. My shoulder stung as we pulled my jacket off and put his on to cover the blood and cuts. The pain from the cuts was dying away slowly.

"Help me up?" I asked as he zipped the jacket up. "Slowly." I added. Scott did so and then he kept an arm around me to keep my steady.

"Alice, are you alright?" mom asked. I hoped there was no blood visible.

"I'm fine." I nodded. I guessed there wasn't as she scanned me and seemed okay with that.

"I'll drive Alice home in her car." Scott decided. I nodded

"That'd be good." I decided. Mom seemed to want to hesitate but she then looked at me and agreed.

"I'll meet you home." she said "And no detours!" She pointed at Scott seriously. He nodded before she turned for her car.

"You're dead." I said

"I know." he sighed "Come on." I turned to walk to my car, staggering a little but Scott held me up and then into the car.

He started it up and began to drive as I unzipped his jacket to look at my stomach. It didn't looked nearly as bad as before.

"Are you alright?" he asked again

"I think… it's healing." I confessed

"What like… like werewolf heal?" he asked a little surprised.

"Happened the first time remember." I sighed

"Yeah but, that was when we thought you were a werewolf." Scott thought.

"And now it turns out I'm an oracle." I muttered

"What?"

"The animal." I said, looking at Scott

"Yea, it was—"

"A mountain lion." I cut him off nodding.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" he asked

"I drew one." I admitted

"When?"

"Like a few minutes before I came to the school." I said "While Derek was in our house."

"Derek was— Why?" Scott asked

"Kate invaded his house, tortured and tried to kill him." I said, looking back down at my stomach. The blood had stopped and the wound was hardly even deep.

After a few minutes, a there was nothing but a pink puckering line.

"Do they know about me"? Scott asked worried

"Derek doesn't think so, she only asked about the alpha." I admitted. I zipped Scott's jacket back up and ran a hand over where I'd hit my head. There was no pain or lump.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Scott said, I turned to look at him and waited for him to speak. "An oracle?" he asked

"Derek's guess." I shrugged "He thinks the reason why I have some of the wolf traits is because the bite enhanced my body, but it couldn't cause a change in my body, like how you shift. The oracle part prevented that." I explained "Explains why I get all the good parts, and not the bad."

"So that's why you keep drawing the future?" Scott asked, I could see he was still confused

"Yeah," I nodded with a sigh. "Apparently."

"And you drew the mountain lion get shot?" Scott asked

"No. I saw it after it was shot." I corrected. Scott sighed

"How are you cuts?" he changed the subject. I felt my shoulder then my side.

"Gone I think."

"So you get the healing too?" he asked

"Apparently." I shrugged. He sighed.

"So not fair." he muttered

"Hey, you try predicting things and then see the same thing twice." I snapped "It's not exactly awesome." I muttered "Like bloody deja-vu twenty-four/seven." Scott glanced at me as we reached home.

The lights were all on and I could hear mom pacing.

"You ditch me through this I'm never doing anything for you again." Scott said quickly. I groaned and got out of the car.

Great. I get to sit through her wrath too.

"You know I'm not the one in trouble." I reminded him

"Then you wont mind watching." Scott said, he was beyond worried.

I thought that over.

"True." I nodded before I walked up the steps to the front door. Scott didn't move.

"Come on. Might as well get it over with." Scott sighed, seemed to pray to the heavens and followed me up the stairs as I opened the door.

God was it a sight to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Scott, I need to do a grocery run." Mum said walking into his room. He and I were sitting on his bed, well I was on the floor leaning on his bed, as we did homework. Scott hadn't gotten very far.

I looked up as mom fiddled with he keys before I had an idea.

"We'll do it." I decided

"What?" Scott asked

"Yeah. You stay home." I stood up and took mom's keys from her. "You deserve to say home."

"But—" Scott began, I shot him a look as he began to argue and he shut up.

"That'd be… great." mom confessed

"Awesome." I smiled. I grabbed my keys and then turned to mom, who pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, the list of things needed, and handed it to me. I turned to Scott, grabbed his wrist and hoisted him to his feet. "Come on."

"Why am I coming?" Scott demanded as we walked down the stairs and out to the car

"Because you owe her." I said simply "And you can use those new muscles of yours to carry the bags."

"Why are you coming?"

"Cause I offered." I said simply. We got in the car and drove off towards the supermarket.

"So basically you're trying to make me smooth her over." Scott said

"Scott, do you want anything from her?" I asked

"No."

"Then you're not smoothing her over." I smiled. Scott sighed.

I walked through the supermarket, Scott pushing the trolly behind me as I grabbed things from mom's list and placed them in the trolly. Though he wasn't complaining I could basically feel Scott grumbling.

I just ignored him as we paid for the groceries. I handed the majority of them to Scott, taking only two for myself, and walked back up the stairs to the parking lot.

"This one." he said pointing to the door. I raised and eyebrow and as his hands were full. Opened the door. Scott looked around and I just stayed where I was.

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Yeah, not this one." I corrected. He walked back through the open door and up the stairs some more. He just walked to the next level.

"You know you could carry some more." Scott said as I opened the door for him.

"I could." I nodded "But it'd be sad if I was stronger than you." I thought. He sighed and shook his head.

I looked on the number on the wall as Scott walked through the lot. He had the memory of a gold fish didn't he.

"Scott." I sighed and I followed as he placed the bags down on the ground. I reached him as he pulled the keys from my pockets. I gave him a look as he clicked the button several times.

I bell sounded from the floor above us.

"Scott, didn't you bother taking a look at the floor number?" I asked

"Why didn't you?" he demanded

"I did." I confessed "Number five." he looked at me annoyed

"Why didn't you say anything."

"You were too busy walking through the levels for that." I admitted. Scott groaned before a bottle of milk rolled out of one of the bags he'd left on the floor.

"Oh, crap.." he muttered and went to go after it as it rolled under a car. Scott sighed and I put my bags down with a groan. And then, the milk came rolling back over. It left a trail behind as a side of the bottle had been sliced.

Scott and I froze, sharing a look before we looked at the window. I took a deep breath as I saw a shadow move.

Scott suddenly turned and ran, a growl following him as he left.

I stood still, let out a sigh of relief and walked around the car as Scott vanished around the corner.

Derek was standing there.

"What the hell?" I demanded

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked

"Your scent obviously." I said simply

"Your brothers not all that smart." Derek thought walking over to me

"Well that might have something to do with you telling him the alpha is after him." I admitted.

I sighed and walked over to the left over shopping.

"Right you gonna chase him or help me?" I wondered. Derek glanced at the bags and then turned and ran after Scott.

"So much for a gentlemen!" I shouted after him.

I sighed, grabbed all the bags and headed back for the stairs. I could hear Scott's running feet as the rest of the car park was silent.

I heard a few growls from Derek as I reached level five and found the car. Good thing Scott'd unlocked it.

I put the groceries into the back and then sat in the car.

"Oh, Scott has the keys." I muttered. I sighed and bit my lip.

"My keys." I remembered. I had mom's spare. I reached into my pocket. Naturally they weren't there.

"I swear I grabbed them." I turned to look to the back seat and saw them under a bag.

"Yes."

I started the car and reversed out. Obviously Scott was running down or he would have come here and already passed the car.

I drove down the lot as the sound of sirens sounded. They were about two floors down.

I found the sounding cars on the second floor and just pulled into a free car park. I walked out and turned around the corner to see Derek had Scott pinned on the top of a car.

"You're dead." he announced

"Nice." I said crossing my arms annoyed. Derek removed his hand and got up, turning to walk towards me.

"What—what the hell was that?" Scott demanded getting up and following him.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek confessed

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott shouted. I chuckled.

"Not yet." Derek warned. I laughed

"Why didn't you run?" Scott demanded

"I knew it was Derek." I shrugged

"You— what?" he questioned.

"Unlike you. She used her senses." Derek said simply

"And I had a little other help." I added, they both looked at me "I drew another picture."

"Of what?"

"Derek pinning you to the car." I answered

"And you didn't tell me?" Scott asked appalled

"Narr. It's Derek, he's trying to help not kill you." I thought, I looked at Derek "Right." naturally he didn't answer

"Can't believe you let him catch you." I sighed. Scott sighed

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" he asked Derek

"Not fast enough." No optimism.

"But—but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott continued

"Till your phone rang." Derek nodded

"Compliment!" I cheered

"Yeah, but that was—I mean—" Derek just kept walking and Scott took a deep breath "Would you just stop? Please?" Derek sighed, stopped and turned around "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault." Scott blamed

"I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." Scott insisted

"Look, I am what I am because of birth." Derek began "You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time." he explained "I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?" Scott demanded

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek ordered

"What counts as a distraction?" I wondered

"You see this?" Derek took Scott's phone and held it up. "This is why I caught you." On the screen was a missed call from Allison "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." I gapped.

"Derek just because you're alone, doesn't mean everyone else can just cut people out." I confessed

"What, just because of her family?" Scott asked. Derek took his phone, held it up and then turned around "Wait—wait—whoa—whoa!" Derek piffed Scott's phone at the wall.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked "That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek explained. Scott looked at him angrily.

"I can get angry." he said softly

"Not angry enough." Derek disagreed "This is the only way that I can teach you."

"Why? Because it's the only way you know?" I asked. Derek looked at me "How can anger be the key to control when anger is what makes it uncontrollable?"

"That's exactly why." Derek said

"Derek, not many people have seen what you have. Not many people can just get angry on command." I said simply

"They can with the right motivation." Derek thought. I gapped at him and threw my hands in the air, turning away from him.

"Now, can you stay away from her?" Derek asked Scott "At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes." Scott agreed. I raised my eyebrows. Yeah right he could.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Derek demanded

"Yes." Scott said obviously "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." Derek didn't bother with an answer. He just turned and left.

I waited until I could no longer hear him and then turned to Scott.

"You can't stay away from Allison!" I said obviously "I mean seriously, you're way over heels for her!"

"But if it keeps everyone safe I can." Scott argued

"Yeah fucking right." I disagreed "And if you start ignoring her, I'll be the one who has to make excuses." I groaned

"I'll just, tell her…"

"What that you can't see her?" I asked "Plus," I turned to look at Scott's phone smashed on the ground "How you gonna contact her?" I wondered. He sighed before I saw his expression change.

"Oh no." I muttered

Scott forced me in the car and then unloaded it at home. He shoved the last few shopping bags into my hand and then got back in the car and left.

"He told you to leave her alone!" I shouted after him as the car drove away.

"Jesus christ!" I grumbled before turning and walking into the house.

"Where's your brother?" mom asked the second I got in the house.

"No idea." I grumbled and walked up to my room.

I sat at my desk and huffed. I placed my head on the stack of blank papers I kept there and sighed as I closed my eyes.

I didn't fall asleep. I didn't draw anything. But something new happened.

The second my eyes closed, I saw images behind my lids. Chops and changes of things.

I opened my eyes and sat up straight, looking around my desk, almost expecting a drawing. But nothing had changed.

I looked around my room but that was the same.

Was I actually seeing something… and remembering it?

I closed my eyes again. The images started again.

A spiral.

Derek. And this time he wasn't just angry, he was disturbed.

The PA system.

Scott's boss.

Derek again.

I gasped and stood up, knocking my chair over.

I suddenly heard the window in Scott's room close. What was he doing home already?

"You seriously need to stop doing that." I opened my door and walked into Scott's room, closing the door and leaning against it. Derek was sitting in Scott's chair.

"Alice?" Scott asked

"Okay. I've decided." I took a deep breath "I prefer drawings things."

"What?" Derek asked standing up. I then saw Scott

"What happened?"

"What happened to you?"

"I can tell you later. You first." I decided "Why are you back so soon?" I wondered

"Uh…" Scott began. Derek didn't care

"So what happened?" he demanded "Did he talk to you?"

What?

"Yeah." Scott said sarcastically "We had a nice conversation about the weather." he took a deep breath "No, he didn't talk."

He?

"Well, did you get anything off of him?" Derek asked "An impression."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

It took me a few more minutes to come to a conclusion that the alpha had kind of attacked Scott again…

"What counts as an impression?" I wondered. Scott took a deep breath and looked annoyed.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek asked

"Anger." Scott nodded

"Focused on you?" Derek wondered

"No, not—not me." Scott shook his head "But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott looked confused

"Wait, the what?" Derek asked, I went and stood next toScott. "What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car—"

"In the condensation." I finished. He looked at me and I took a deep breath

"You drew it didn't you?" he thought.

"N—No." I muttered "Not this time."

"Then how'd you know?" Scott demanded

"Cause I-I saw it."

"What?"

"Images flashed through my mind." I trailed off and looked at Derek. He wasn't listening to us. He was looking down.

"What?" Scott asked, noticing his expression "You have this look like you know what it means."

"No, it's—it's nothing." Derek shook his head and pushed through the two of us to the door.

"Wait—wait—wait—wait a second." Scott grabbed his arm and he stopped "You can't do that." he snapped "You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek disagreed, grabbed the door handle.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." Scott reminded him. Derek looked back at him "What does it mean?" Derek sighed and opened the door.

"You don't want to know." he patted Scott's shoulder before walking out the door.

I sighed and sat on Scott's bed, placing my head in my hands. Scott came and crashed next to me.

"You said you saw it this time?" he asked after a minute of silence

"Amongst other things." I muttered. I heard and felt the mattress move.

"What things?" Scott asked. I took a deep breath.

"The spiral. Derek's expression just now. The school's PA system and then… Derek again…" I muttered

"Again?" Scott asked "The PA system?"

"I don't know." I shook my head "But I think I'd rather draw them now."

"Why? What was wrong?"

"I saw Derek, being hoisted off his feet with blood basically running down his chin like a waterfall." I confessed. Scott's eyebrows raised and he looked away.

"Yeah." I muttered. "So that's my problem." I nodded

"While I have a maniac alpha werewolf after me and have to stay away from Allison." Scott sighed. I scoffed

"Good luck with that." I patted his knee before standing up and leaving his room. I heard him chanting to himself before I changed and went to bed.

I was almost afraid to look at my duvet went I woke up, but there were no papers. I took a deep breath and got ready for school.

Scott was muttering to himself the entire way there, and then as we walked through the hallways.

We didn't see Stiles.

"Stay away from Allison." Scott muttered "Stay away from Allison." he shrugged and I raised an eyebrow as we turned the corner. Allison appeared and walked down the stairs causing Scott to turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"Must stay away from Allison." I don't know why, but natural he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"Scott." I complained.

"Just stay away from Allison." he continued, ignoring me. Jackson walked out of one of the rooms and Scott changed his course again.

"Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson." Lydia was at her locker and turned to see him

"Hey, Scott." she smiled

"Oh, come on!" Scott complained before walking away. This time I yanked my hand from his grip and he left without even noticing. I sighed, rolled my eyes and walked over to Lydia.

"Hey Lyds." I kissed her cheek and she to me.

"What's wrong with your brother?" she asked, grabbing her books.

"Long story." I said drawing out the word.

"Guess that's what happened being related to a guy like him." Lydia sighed before the turned and walked away.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

I walked to my first class. Scott was sitting behind Stiles, who was potentially ignoring him. I went and sat next to Scott.

"I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage?" Scott asked. No answer from Stiles "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Stiles turned to me

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked. I rolled my eyes with a smile

"Perfect Stiles." I promised "All healed." My scratches from the mountain lion hadn't even lasted the night. Stiles nodded and turned back around without even looking at Scott. Scott looked at me and I shrugged. Stiles blamed him for helping Allison and not his dad.

"Okay." Scott sighed "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and— That I went to Derek for help?" Stiles didn't answer by his face turned annoyed in an instant.

"Keep going on that topic." I nodded noticing.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles said "But obviously I'm not talking to you." I couldn't help but laugh. Scott opened his mouth and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I shook my head and held up a finger telling him to wait. The bell rang and the two of us took our books from our bags. Scott looked at me and I counted down from three on my fingers. When I hit one Stiles sighed and turned around.

"What did he say?" he demanded. Scott looked at me and I winked before grinning.

Scott and I told him everything. Including about my most recent prediction moment.

"Wh—he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked confused as we left the room.

"Yeah." Scott nodded

"Personally I don't know how that'll help but…" I shrugged

"All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles reminded him

"That's what I said." I nodded

"And?" Stiles asked

"Derek and I argued for a minute and then Derek threw Scott's phone at a concrete wall." I confessed

"Now who's the angry one." Stiles muttered

"Exactly." I nodded "Seems he can get angry when he wants to. Cause or not."

"I know." Scott sighed "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Before the next full moon preferably. I don't really wanna run around the forest after you." I admitted

"And I don't want to be almost killed again." Stiles agreed nodding "So, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either." Scott shrugged

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?" Stiles asked with a groan

"Probably the next time he jumps out of a bush at him." I muttered

"What?" Stiles asked

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott said, not answering the question. Stiles hit his shoulder and we stopped

"When?" he repeated

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott answered

"After work." Stiles muttered "All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles said

"To do what?" Scott asked

"To teach you myself." Stiles admitted. "Alice." he took my hand and pulled me after him.

"Where are we going?"

"Coaches office."

"And you need me because?" I wondered

"I'm going to—"

"Steal something." I sighed

"Borrow." Stiles corrected. I raised an eyebrow "And steal." he sighed

We walked down to the boys locker room. Stiles opened the door, checking if it was empty. I rolled my eyes and walked in as I couldn't hear anyone.

"What are we stealing from here?" I wondered

"Not here." Stiles pointed at Coach's office "There."

"Awesome. What are we stealing?"

"You know those heart monitors?" Stiles wondered. I sighed

"Yes."

"They're connected to Coach's phone"

"So we're stealing the phone and 'borrowing' the heart monitor." I nodded

"Yes." he said. "Now stand watch while I looked for it." Stiles walked over to Coach's office. I placed a hand on his shoulder

"I can find them faster then you can." I confessed and walked into the office. Coach's heart monitor was in his draw, though his phone wasn't. I looked through the office and paused when I heard footsteps. Stiles opened the door.

"Find it?"

"Not his phone." I answered "No go back and look out." I ordered. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

I took a deep breath and listened, hoping I could find it without making a mess.

I heard a very faint buzz and looked to see a bag.

I grinned and walked over to it, looking through it before I found the phone. The buzzing was coming from the battery.

I walked out of the office and showed it to Stiles.

"All good." I smiled

"Yes." he took it from me and I handed him the heart monitor.

"Come on." I said and left the change room.

"Right. Now we need Scott."

"He's up stairs. Watching Allison." I said. Stiles opened his mouth and looked at me confused

"How do you know that?"

"His heart beat jumped a beat." I shrugged "Usually happens when he sees her."

"You can hear his heart beat from here?" Stiles asked

"Uhuh." I grinned "Cool huh."

We walked up the stairs and found Scott. He was doing as we said as we walked into the cafeteria.

Stiles sat opposite Scott who was hiding, obviously, behind a book. Allison was sitting with Lydia, eating lunch.

"What you got there?" I wondered as I sat with the two girls. Allison had a huge book in her hands.

"It a history book about my family." Allison grinned. I leaned over and looked at the title

"La Bete du Gevaudan" I read

"The what of who?" Lydia asked

"The beast of Gevaudan." Allison translated "Listen. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." she paused for effect

"Boring." Lydia decided. I rolled my eyes

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan." Allison continued. Lydia thought it over

"Still boring." she said.

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid."

"Slipping into a coma" bored." Lydia nodded

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster." I kept my face plain. Great, Allison was slowly — very slowly — learning what her family did for a living.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia questioned shaking her head.

"This. "It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent." she grinned

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf." Lydia said "So what?"

"Not just a big wolf." Allison turned the page and turned the book around so Lydia and I could see. "Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" It was a fogy picture with a huge werewolf standing up, it's eyes glowing red.

It was just like the alpha picture I'd drawn.

Lydia's smug look disappeared and she looked worried as she stared at the photo.

"Lydia?" Allison said. Lydia had seen the alpha, no wonder she'd begin to freak.

"Lydia." Lydia looked at her

"It looks—like a big— wolf." she decided "See you in History." she smiled before getting up and leaving the table.

"Well personally I've never seen a wolf with red eyes." I said, looking at the picture

"Exactly." Allison nodded. She then looked at me. "By the way," here it comes. "Where's Scott? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's here." I nodded "Surprised you haven't seen him." I muttered "Maybe you just keep missing each other." I shrugged.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you." I turned around as Stiles stood up and grabbed all the books, including the one Scott was hiding behind. Scott worried before he grabbed his bag and got up.

"Scott." Allison closed her books as she saw him "Scott, wait." I sighed and got up as Allison followed. Stiles stood outside the cafeteria while Scott ran for the toilets.

"Hey, Scott." Allison called "Sc—" she stopped at the door. Stiles looked at me as Allison turned and left.

"So. We gonna put your plan into motion?" I wondered

"Absolutely." Stiles nodded "Revenge is mine." he grinned.

"Oh god." I muttered.

The three of us headed to the lacrosse field and Stiles grabbed a bag with a heap of lacrosse balls and his stick.

"Okay." Stiles sat down, dropped his stick and Scott and I walked over the bench. "Now put this on." Stiles handed him the heart monitor.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said

"Stole it." Scott corrected

"Technically I stole it." I confessed. Scott looked at me.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles said. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles decided, he pulled Coach's phone out.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Scott asked

"That, I stole." Stiles nodded

"I stole." I corrected

"Why?" Scott asked

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Scott nodded "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Scott shrugged

"Like the Incredible Hulk." Scott grinned

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah." Stiles muttered

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk." Scott nodded. I sighed and shook my head

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles ordered. Scott grinned and I helped him as he put it around his waist. We then moved to the field and I held Scott's hands behind his back as Stiles duck tapped then together.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott confessed

"Trust me, this'll be funner." I said, patting his shoulder

"Really?" Scott asked in disbelief

"Well, maybe not for you." I grinned. Stiles and I walked back a few feet from Scott and I stood behind Stiles.

"All right. You ready?" Stiles asked

"No." Scott confessed turning to face us.

"Remember, don't get angry." Stiles dumped the bag on the floor and tapped into the heart rate monitor on Coach's phone

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott muttered. I grinned and Stiles took a heap of lacrosse balls out of the bag. He picked up the first one and chuckled it at Scott. It hit him. The heart rate increased by one as Stiles chuckled. He chucked another and hit Scott in the chin.

I couldn't not laugh.

"Oh, man. Okay, that one kind of hurt." Scott admitted

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm." Stiles ordered, picking up another ball

"Stay calm." Scott sucked in a breath as the next ball missed. "Staying calm." he bounced on his feet "Staying totally calm." another missed

"You're meant to hit him Stiles." I sighed. He looked at me annoyed and picked up another one

"There's no balls flying at my face—" another his his shoulder. Then again. Then the next in the groin.

"Aah! Son of a bitch!" Scott swore. I was chuckling

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles thought

"Wonder why." Scott sighed

"Don't get angry." Stiles ordered. His heart rate was at 130.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott muttered.

"Alright, alright." I decided "Let me throw one." I decided

"What?" Scott asked

"You can't use a Lacrosse stick." Stiles pointed out. I picked up a ball.

"Don't need one." I threw the ball and it hit Scott square in the face.

"Holy Sh—" Scott said as I chuckled. I heard a slight crack as his nose fixed itself.

"Nice shot." Stiles nodded

"Thanks."

"Throw another." he handed me another ball. I threw it and it hit his shoulder hard. Stiles picked up another one and it hit his hip. The next hit his stomach. Then his shoulder as he was doubled over, then his knee and his shoulder again. His face received a few hits as well as his chest and I walked laughing a lot as every now and then Stiles handed me a ball to throw.

"Stop just quickly one—" Stiles threw another and it hit. Scott kneeled over on the ground and I heard his teeth clench together. Stiles picked up another ball and I grabbed his stick.

"Hang on." I ordered. Stiles looked down at the monitor to find it at 160 and rising fast.

"Uh oh." I muttered as Stiles picked up the phone as the beeping from it increased.

"Scott?" Stiles asked as he stood up slowly. Scott ripped the duck tape on his wrists and took a deep breath as he was on all fours on the floor.

"I got it." I sighed. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of Scott. He looked at me and his eyes were yellow.

"Scott, take a deep breath." I ordered "Remember what Derek said; pain keeps you human. Do not make me punch you." I warned. Scott took a deep breath, then another and I heard the beeping on the phone slowly begin to slow down. I heard Scott's heart slow down and turned to Stiles nodding.

"Scott, you started to change." Stiles admitted as Scott panted and fell onto his side.

"From anger." Scott muttered "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." he explained

"Awesome." I muttered

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." Stiles noticed

"I can't be around Allison." Scott shook his head.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles questioned

"No, because she makes me weak." Scott thought.

"How?" I demanded "How does being happy make you weak?" I took Scott's hand and helped him up as Stiles collected the lacrosse balls.

"I can't control my heart rate around her. If anything she makes it increase."

"Course she does. She makes you nervous." I shrugged "That's how relationships work." I confessed. Stiles grabbed his bad and we walked back to the boys locker room as Scott sighed.

"And that's why I need to stay away from her." Personally I didn't think he was making much sense.

"Okay, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that." Stiles assured him.

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asked

"Obviously it's until you can control it." I said

"You know, this whole "women make you weak" thing is a little too spartan warrior for me." Stiles decided "It's probably just part of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone." Scott admitted

"Probably by choice. I mean he watched his entire family die." I reminded them "If that happened to me I'd hate to get close to anyone incase I lost them again." I shrugged

"I don't think Derek had that much of a heart." Stiles thought

"Just cause you don't like him." I muttered "But feeling that much hurt does things to a person." I shrugged "Even someone like Derek."

"What if I can, like, never be around her again?" Scott worried, practically ignoring Stiles and I.

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles thought

"Rather be dead." Scott muttered

"Oh my god. You're a teenager. Stop being so dramatic." I groaned

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out." Stiles assured him

"'Kay." Scott muttered

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles decided

"Something smells terrible in here, anyway." Scott admitted

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." Stiles said sarcastically as Scott pulled his hood on.

"No Stiles, it's not like that." I muttered as I wrinkled my nose.

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying." Scott confessed

"Can't believe you're locker room smells like that?" I mumbled

"Yeah what does yours smell like?" Stiles wondered

"Shampoo, deodorant and perfume." I nodded "A lot of perfume."

"Huh. Exactly how I thought it would." Stiles admitted. I rolled my eyes as we headed to chemistry.

Mr Harris picked on Stiles as perusal and his boring monotone voice made the class drag. After that was economics. Coach dropped all his books on his desk as the bell rang and we all walked into the room.

"Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit." he ordered "We got a lot to cover today. Let's go." Stiles moved to sit next to Scott and I sat in front of Stiles. "Quicker."

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott ordered as Allison entered the room. Stiles jump the seat and went to sit there when Allison stood opposite him.

Naturally Stiles couldn't take the seat so he backed away and then shrugged at Scott. Scott looked at me worried as Stiles sat behind me.

"Hey." Allison smiled

"Hey." Scott muttered

"I haven't seen you all day." Allison said as she sat down

"Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy." Scott lied

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Stiles and I shared a looked

"Uh, soon. Real soon." Scott nodded. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"I changed lab partners, by the way." Allison smiled

"Oh. To who?" Scott wondered

"To you, dummy." she smiled. Stiles rolled his eyes and I silently groaned.

"Me? I mean, are you sure?" Scott asked

"Yeah." Allison nodded "This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study." Scott looked worried and Allison caught the look. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I just—I don't want to bring your grade down." Scott lied

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up." Allison thought. Stiles rolled his eyes as Coach wrote a heap of things on the blackboard.

"Come to my place tonight. 8:30?" Allison asked

"Tonight?" Scott asked. Allison nodded as Coach put the chalk down.

"Eight-thirty." she said. Coach slammed his book down onto another

"Let's settle down." Scott turned to the front "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." a few people put their hands up "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading."

"How about, uh— McCall."

"Yes?" Scott and I asked. Coach looked between the two of us "Not you McCall." he pointed at me "You McCall." he pointed at my brother

"What?" Scott asked

"The reading." Coach walked around the desk

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked slowly as Flinstock leaned on his desk

"Nah. How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" a few people chuckled

"What?" Scott asked

"That's sarcasm." Coach admitted "You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?"

"Very." Scott confessed as he looked at Stiles. Stiles smirked proudly, as if receiving a compliment.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked, Scott looked around

"I—I think I forgot." Scott admitted

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class." Coach shrugged "Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D."" Coach said lowly "How about you summarise, uh, the previous night's reading?" I heard a beeping and turned to look at Stiles, he had Coach's phone in his hand.

Scott shook his head.

"No? How about the, uh, the night before that?" Coach asked. Scott looked down, staying silent. I looked from Scott to Stiles."How about you summarise anything you've ever read— In your entire life?" Coach mocked. The beeping increased and Stiles mouthed one-thirty-five.

I bit my lip.

"I—I, uh—" Scott stuttered

"No? A blog?" Coach asked, Stiles ran a hand over his head "How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box?" Scott still didn't answer and the beeping continued "No? How about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night? Anything?" Coach rambled. Scott shook his head and Allison gave me a look.

"Thank you, McCall, thank you." Coach stood up from the table "Thank you, McCall!" he hit the desk in the front and the beeping reached high proportions that it was giving me a headache.

"Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation." Coach said. I looked at Stiles and he slumped in his chair.

"You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs." The beeping was hardly even a beep they were so fast they blurred together. "Unless that's too much reading." suddenly the beeping slowed down. I looked at Scott and then at Stiles who looked at the phone confused. We shared a look before looking at Scott. He had his hand down behind him and Allison was holding it.

"All right. Everybody else, settle down." Scott turned slightly as Allison was lying on her table. She smiled at him.

I smirked and looked at Stiles, he sighed as he realised it too.

I knew Allison didn't make him weak. She kept him calm. Made him feel better.

* * *

"It's her." Stiles said as we walked out of economics

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"It's Allison." he clarified

"The thing that keeps you calm." I said. Scott still didn't get it

"Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles reminded him

"Okay." Scott nodded

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Stiles continued

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles explained "And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me." Scott looked at him.

"Allison keeps you calm." I said "She keeps you happy, and that lowers your heart rate." I elaborated

"She brings you back, is what we're saying." Stiles said

"Keeps you human." I grinned

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or—or touching her—" he began

"No, that's not the same." Stiles cut him off "When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?"

"When that happens your heart rate rises through excitement." I said. I looked at my brother and suddenly hit his chest. He had started to smirked

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles realised

"Yeah. Sorry." Scott grinned

"That's fine." Stiles thought

"No it's not." I muttered "I don't need to think about you two like that."

"What if you have a vision?"

"If I ever see something or draw it. I'm burning the paper and gouging my eyes out." I decided strongly.

Wait…

"… 'vision'?" I asked. Stiles nodded and I rolled my eyes

"Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak." Stiles said getting back on topic "I—I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor." Stiles said

"You mean because I love her." Scott froze and I grinned at him

"Exactly." Stile agreed

"Did I just say that?" Scott muttered

"Yes!" I giggled, going all girly.

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles said, not seeing it as a big deal.

"Aww." I said

"I love her." Scott nodded as he realised he actually meant it.

"That's great. Now, moving on—" Stiles began

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her." Scott said. I placed my hands on my brothers cheeks.

"That's so cute." I grinned. He smiled at me. I gave him a hug and then pulled back with a gasp.

"You _have_ to tell her!" I said seriously "She'll be so happy." I squealed slightly. "Oh my god, how adorable." I calmed down and Scott raised an eyebrow "You're like two little puppies." now they both looked at me strangely.

I shrugged

"It's true and Lydia will agree with me." I said crossing my arms. "That's why it's called 'puppy love'." I said

"But it's not." Scott disagreed "I actually really love her."

"And that's beautiful." Stiles nodded "Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." Scott's smile disappeared and he shook his head

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?" he asked. Stiles sighed

"I don't know." he said annoyed "Yet." he muttered. Stiles looked around and then turned around in a circle he had that look on his face and I felt the need to step away.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott realised as he recognised the look too.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott wondered

"Maybe." Stiles nodded

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asked

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles said without hesitation "Come on."

"Oh god." I muttered before following them both.

We walked outside the school and over to the car park.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked

"You'll see. Hold on." We stopped in front of a ute as a big senior got out of it. "Okay. Stand right there." Stiles ordered. I looked at Stiles and then to the seniors.

"Oh god." I repeated and shied away slightly as I realised what was going on

"Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked, Scott reached into his pocket and puled them out.

"Perfect."

"Ah, Stiles, I'm not to sure about this." I admitted

"Did you see anyone getting their throats ripped out?" Stiles asked, Scott looked confused

"No." I admitted

"Good." Stiles took Scott's keys and arranged them in Scott's hand. "Hold 'em up like so." Stiles held Scott's hand up, the key clearly visible. Stiles turned to the seniors.

"Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game." Scott looked confused "Got it?" Stiles asked. Scott eventually nodded

"Stiles…" I whined. Scott looked between us a little worried.

"Okay." Stiles ignored me and looked back at the bunch of male seniors. "Just—keep holding it right there." he ordered. Stiles dug his own keys out of his pockets and walked over to the ute as Scott looked at his key confused. I slowly took a few steps backwards away from Scott and then to the other side of the ute.

Stiles walked up to the truck, looked around and then scraped his keys along the side of the car. Scott's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened

"Hey, hey, hey, dude!" Stiles shouted "What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" he gained the attentions of the older boys who turned around and saw the scratch on the car

"What the hell?" one of them shouted. He turned and walked over to Scott. I went and stood next to Stiles.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he killed you for this." I muttered to him.

"Yeah me either." Stiles agreed. Scott looked at the key in his hand and shook his head as he put it back in his pocket. The guy walked up and pouched Scott across the face.

"Ow! My god." Stiles gasped "Wow." Scott hit the deck holding his jaw before he turned around and slammed into the guys stomach. The other grabbed him, not being budged before Scott hit the ground again. Scott shook his head before they grabbed his ankle and dragged him back over to him.

Scott's nose was bleeding as they turned him over and punched his face again. I bit my nail and winced a few times as Stiles pulled a few faces and pulled the phone out of his pocket. It was at one-hundred.

"Ah, come on, stay calm." Stiles muttered as it rose a little. The guys were kicking Scott as he held his head.

"Stay calm." I muttered. They simultaneously kicked and punched Scott over and over again.

"Oh, that's not okay." Stiles sighed. The beeping continued and reached one-thirty.

"So he begins to change when it reaches one-sixty right?" I remembered. Stiles sighed

"Scott. Come on, buddy." he muttered

"Find Allison." I mumbled.

The heart monitor began to calm down it's beeps and Scott's heart rate lowered.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now." Harris appeared and the seniors all ran away. Scott stayed curled up on the floor for a few minutes before he realised the attack had stopped and he looked up.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Harris demanded. I looked at Stiles. He was holding the phone up, which had the number sixty-seven on it, and was nodding his head with a wide smirk on his face.

"Jeez." I muttered, putting my hands on my hips.

Naturally the three of us ended up in detention. Don't ask me how Stiles and I… actually, Harris hated Stiles so that was no surprised. But I don't know how I ended up getting roped into it.

So I sat between the two, as Harris made us work. Scott was dabbing his bleeding nose — though it had healed — with a tissue.

"Excuse me, sir?" Scott began "Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired." Harris just smiled and went back to his iPad.

Scott shook his head annoyed.

"What did you expect?" I wondered. He looked at me and sighed

"You knew I would heal." he said to Stiles

"Yep." Stiles answered

"So you did that to help me learn?" Scott said

"Yep." Stiles repeated

"But partially to punish me." Scott realised

"Yeah." Stiles rubbed his pencil between his hands.

"Well, that one's obvious." I sighed and shook my head at them.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I can't have you being angry with me." Scott admitted. Stiles sighed and wiped his mouth

"I'm not angry anymore." he admitted

"Why cause he's paid for it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well." Stiles began with a grin. I smirked and shook my head before Stiles sighed.

"Look, you have something, Scott. Okay?" he began "Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do." he complimented. Scott sighed and nodded "So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know. And I will." Scott promised. Stiles nodded.

"All right, all of you, out of here." Harris decided.

"Thank you." Scott said as we packed up.

"Thanks Mr Harris." I smiled as I grabbed my things and the boys followed me out of the room.

"Alice, please, can you drive me to work?" Scott begged "I'm already late."

I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Like that's anything knew." I grinned

"Oh thanks." he gave me a hug

"Yeah now hurry to the car." I ordered and we ran down the hallway "See you later Stiles." I shouted.

"Bye." I heard him say.

Scott and I jumped into the car and I sped from the parking lot.

"You know you keep being late and eventually Deaton's going to think something's up." I warned

"I know, but I can't help it." Scott sighed

"As soon as this alpha thing is dealt with we need to figure out how to get you to balance your life. Between school, Allison, work and werewolfness." I decided

"How are we going to do that?" Scott asked

"Well—" I was cut off as the road in front of me suddenly disappeared.

I saw Deaton, tied to a chair, lifted in the air. He had a scratch on his cheek that was bleeding and a terrified look. Derek was the one yelling at him, holding the chair of the ground.

"Alice!" I blinked and straightened the wheel to get on the right side of the road before looking at Scott.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I pressed my foot on the pedal.

"Alice what did you see?" Scott demanded

"Derek's with your boss." I answered "And he's not being nice."

"Drive faster!" No arguments were.

We reached the animal clinic to hear yelling

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying." Derek's voice sounded

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton stuttered, his breathing fast. Scott and I jumped out of the car.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton asked

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting." Derek shouted. Scott and I ran into the clinic and through to the medical table.

Derek was holding Deaton, who was tied to a chair, in the air.

"What are you doing?" Scott shouted and turned the light on.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton shouted. Derek dropped the chair with a crash. It landed on it's four legs however. Derek turned and punched Deaton in the face

"Stop! Stop!" Scott demanded walking around to him.

"Are you stupid?" I demanded

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek confessed

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott asked confused

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek asked "It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott questioned pointing at Deaton

"We're about to find out." Derek nodded. He raised his fist to emphasise what he meant. Scott grabbed his hand, completely transformed and growled at Derek. Derek looked at him surprised and backed away. I crossed my arms.

Scott looked at his hands and his nails returned to normal. As well as his face.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." He warned.

"What that hell is wrong with you?" I demanded "You cannot go around and assume every single person who lies is the alpha."

"He knew what the spiral meant." Derek said

"That does not fricken mean he's the alpha." I shouted "You want to stop this thing?" I asked "Well you can't do that from behind bars which is where you'll end up if you pull stupid stunts like this!" Derek looked a little surprised.

"Alice," Scott said, he walked over to grab some cotton buds.

"Don't 'Alice' me. This was the stupidest idea _ever_!" Scott began to clean the vet's cheek as Derek started pacing

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked us. I took a deep breath and looked at Scott. Derek walked up to him, expectantly. I sat on the medical table, my arms and legs crossed in annoyance.

"Just give me an hour." Scott decided

"Then what?" Derek asked

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott said. I glanced at him confused. Derek looked at me and my eyes hardened before he turned and left the rom.

"Rrrr!" I growled.

"Good thing you're not a werewolf." Scott smirked slightly

"Good thing you learned control." I said back.

"I just thought about Allison." Scott confessed

"Good. Now what?" I asked, getting off the bench and standing up.

"We call Stiles." he decided

"Of course." I sighed. "And then?" Scott sighed and thought. He began to pace around the room

"We have to prove Deaton's not the alpha." he muttered

"Well, I'm pretty sure the only way to do that is for the alpha to show up and Deaton to be there." I thought.

Scott stopped pacing and looked at me. A glint in his eye.

I gapped.

"How the hell are you going to make the alpha appear?"

"I don't know." I groaned and pulled my phone out. I called Stiles.

_"What happened?"_ he asked when he picked up.

"Derek attacked Scott's boss." I said simply

_"Why?"_ Stiles asked angrily

"He thinks Deaton's the alpha."

_"Yeah right."_

"Exactly. And we have an hour to prove him wrong."

_"How?"_ Stiles wondered

"We gonna the alpha appear." I sighed.

Silence

_"Um… how, exactly?"_ Stiles eventually asked.

"That's the part we're stuck on." I sighed

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait,"_ Stiles said _"Why are you calling me?"_

"For help. Durr." I said obviously

_"Right…"_ he muttered

"Any idea's on how to make a wolf come to us?" I wondered

_"Well normal wolves howl to signal their position to the pack."_ Stiles confessed. I gapped and looked at Scott.

I placed my phone on speaker.

"That's how we're gonna do it." I decided

"What?" Scott asked

"You're gonna call the alpha." I said

_"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."_ Stiles said _"I'm pretty sure calling to alpha to you when he wants to kill Scott is a bad idea." _

"But it's the only idea we have." I said simply "Derek's going to be there and he thinks he can kill the alpha but not if he can't find it." I explained "The alpha wants Scott in his pack because it'll make him stronger, of course he's not going to pass down this opportunity."

"But he could be anywhere in Beacon Hills." Scott reminded me

_"Yeah how are you going to make Scott loud enough to hear him?" _Stiles asked. I pursed my lips and thoughts.

An image of the schools PA system flashed my mind. I remembered the images I saw, including the spiral and Deaton.

"The PA system." I muttered

"What?" both boys asked

"When the alpha drew the spiral on Scott's car window I saw… as Stiles calls it, a 'vision'" what a dorky word "And I saw the schools PA system." I explained "That's how we're going to call the alpha. Scott's going to howl into the PA system. No way would anyone _not_ hear it." I grinned.

Silence.

"That's not too bad of an idea." Scott confessed.

_"Awesome."_ Stiles muttered _"Alright well how are we even going to get into the school? It's locked up tight."_

"Come on Stiles as if you can't break in." I raised an eyebrow

_"Fine."_ he agreed and the line went dead.

I grinned.

* * *

Stiles drove us in his jeep to the school. He parked the car — terribly — and we all got out walking around to the back.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said

"Yeah, I know." Scott agreed looking at the school

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asked

"Can you think of something better?" Scott questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles sighed

"This one's not going away Stiles." I admitted "It's gonna kill people and make your dad's job a hell of lot more interesting. Not to mention harder." I added.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott decided. Stiles annoyingly opened the back of his jeep as a car pulled up.

"He's here." Scott sighed as Stiles pulled out a pair of bolt cutters.

"Where did you get those?" I asked surprised

"You don't wanna know." Stiles decided. I nodded slowly, agreeing. Derek got out of the car

"Where's my boss?" Scott demanded

"He's in the back." Derek assured us. We all looked through the tinted windows to see Deaton tied up and duck tape over his mouth in the back seat.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically. I sighed and pushed Stiles to follow Scott as he walked to the school building.

"Wait. Hey." Derek called, Scott stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Wow, he sounded normal that time." I muttered to Stiles. He actually sounded curious.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott said. He turned tot he school and looked at it. School's always looked more intimidating at night. "I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott muttered. Stiles walked up to the front door and, using the bolt cutters, opened it.

Scott took the torch Stiles had from him and we walked through the school until reaching the main office.

"Okay, one question." Stiles said as we walked in "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" he asked

"I don't know." Scott admitted. Stiles walked around the desk and Scott leaned on the counter.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Stiles fiddled with the PA system.

"I don't know." Scott repeated

"Good plan." Stiles nodded.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I grinned, quoting Scott from ages ago. He looked at me annoyed as Stiles smirked.

"All right." Scott sighed "You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?" he asked looking at the two of us. I nodded and looked at Stiles.

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asked

"I hope not." Scott muttered

"Yeah, me too." Stiles agreed

"I don't think so. I think — hope — it'll just get his hopes up." I shrugged.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Stiles asked

"I am." I nodded.

"All right." Stiles picked up the microphone and placed it in front of Scott. He turned it on and turned up the volume. "All you." Scott cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

I covered my ears at the awful sound that came out of Scott's mouth. My heightened hearing causing more damage then allowed. Stiles placed his head in his hand.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked

"I—yeah, technically." Stiles muttered

"Are you kidding me?" I asked appalled "That was awful. I think my ear drums broke."

"Well…" Stiles began

"Well, what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked him.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Stiles admitted with a sigh.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked

"Hey, hey. Listen to me." Stiles walked around the desk and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders. "You're calling the Alpha. All right?" Scott nodded "Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf." he encouraged. "Werewolf. Do it."

"Don't think about it too much," I shrugged. Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He hit the button to the PA, his eyes turned yellow and he opened his mouth.

The sound that came out made me clap my hands over my ears. The windows shook and I think the entire world heard it.

The howl was deep and long. The lockers rattled as well as the doors. I grinned and Stiles cheered silently before Scott stopped.

I uncovered my ears.

"That was awesome!" I admitted.

Not everyone agreed.

"I'm gonna kill all of you." Derek threatened when we walked back out of the school "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" he asked

I couldn't help laughing.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott confessed as Stiles and I smirked.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles sang. I held up my hand and he highfived it.

"Awesomest idea ever." I decided

"So far. Yeah." Stiles agreed

"You thought of this?" Derek asked

"Come on, there was no way I could predict it'd be that loud." I rolled my eyes

"Oo, predict. I like that." Stiles decided

"Shut up." Derek said simply

"Come on, don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said. Scott placed his hand over Stiles' front and I paused.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked looking into Derek's car.

"What?" Derek asked and turned around. Deaton was missing. "I didn't do anything." Derek confessed.

"Oh my god." I muttered. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh, why are her eyes like that?" Stiles asked.

"Derek." I muttered "Run."

Suddenly a huge dark shape appeared out of the trees and ran up to us. It jammed it's claws into Derek's back and blood came out of his mouth, covering his chin. The alpha lifted Derek off the ground and the three of us stumbled backwards.

Black goo came out of Derek's mouth.

I grabbed the boys collars and pulled before we all turned and ran for the school door.

The alpha threw Derek and he hit a wall before falling to the ground. He didn't move.

Stiles, Scott and I ran into the school, closed the door behind us and squatted below the window as a growl sounded.

But then, it was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott ordered

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked

"Grab something!" Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked

"Anything!" Scott said in a panic. I stared at the door and took a deep breath. I couldn't hear anything.

Stiles suddenly stood up. He looked out the window and looked around before licking his lips. Scott stood up and looked too but I just stayed, trying to hear anything to tell me where this thing went.

"No." Scott said

"Yes." Stiles disagreed

"Stiles, no, don't." Stiles opened the door and I almost flew forwards out as I'd been hanging on both handles. Scott grabbed my shoulder to hold me up and I stood as Stiles closed the door.

He looked around but there was nothing other then the two cars. Stiles walked forwards and bent down to grab the bolt cutters he'd dropped just short of the door. I grabbed Scott's arm as the alpha suddenly appeared from behind Stiles' jeep.

Scott started banging on the window shouting.

"Come back, come back! Stiles!" Stiles turned and saw the alpha as it turned to growl at him.

It suddenly charged at Stiles.

"Oh my god." I muttered. Stiles stood up, ran towards the door and opened it, coming inside. The alpha growled as Stiles shut the door and placed the bolt cutters in broth handles in an attempt to lock the door.

The three of us stopped and held our breaths.

"Guys." I muttered, they looked at me "I can't hear it." I whispered. We all shared a look and then turned to the windows. Slowly we stood up and looked out.

The giant wolf was gone again.

"Where is it?" Scott asked. Stiles took the flash light from him and shined it out the window "Where'd it go?"

"Well seeing as it showed when Stiles went outside, I'm gonna say it just wants to keep us here." I breathed, terrified.

I took a few steps back and the two boys followed, our breathing and thumping hearts was the only sound.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott realised

"Probably not." Stiles answered. I turned around and looked through the school. It was dark, and intimidating.

"Why did I ever think this would be a good plan?" I whispered "This is probably the scariest place to be at night."

"You're scared of a dark school?" Stiles asked, swallowing as he did

"I am when there's an alpha werewolf running around trying to kill us and I can't even get a lock on where it is." I hissed quietly.

There was suddenly a howl and the three of us looked at one another.

We took off at a run.

We entered one of the many classrooms.

"The desk." the boys grabbed it as I closed the door. They moved it an inch and the entire thing squeaked. I turned to them.

"Stop, stop." Stiles ordered "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott said

"I hate your boss." Stiles decided

"What?" Scott asked

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles pointed.

"No." Scott disagreed

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles shot at him.

"They can't be." Scott disagreed

"Come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air?" Stiles asked "That's not convenient timing?"

"No that is too convenient." I agreed, they looked at me. "Come on. We've been looking for this thing… well Derek has… for ages. And now it decides to show itself. This alpha, it's still a human and to be able to run around like it had, with hardly anyone spotting it and without the hunters being able to get any sort of hints… it seems too cunning to just… throw all that away, to throw away it's secret identity, for what?" I questioned "Scott?"

"What are you saying?" Stiles asked

"I'm saying you're a detective and you should be able to see how obviously this is. It's so obvious it's too obvious. I mean what a genius plan; take the unconscious vet and then appear when we're already suspecting him!"

"Are you buying that?" Stiles asked me

"Yes I'm buying that. It's such a simple plan that that's why it's working." I indicated to him. Stiles half sighed half scoffed.

"It's not him." Scott disagreed

"He killed Derek." Stiles said simply

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott denied.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles argued "He's dead, and we're next."

"Will you stop making me feel worse!" I snapped

"Okay, just— What do we do?" Scott demanded

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles decided

"You think you can out-dirve a werewolf?" I asked

"Optimism?!" Stiles wondered. I shot him a look and he ran around the desk and to the windows, the torch in hand. Scott and I followed before Scott tried to open the window.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." Stiles admitted

"Then we break it." Scott decided

"Are you nuts?" I asked

"Which will make a lot of Noise." Stiles confessed

"Then we run really fast." Scott looked out the window and I followed his eyes as he looked to the cars.

"Really fast." he repeated

"Um…" I muttered and placed my hand on the window

"What?" Stiles asked, dreading my answer

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked

"Exactly." I nodded

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles thought

"Everything's wrong!" I hissed

"It's bent." Scott said

"Like dented?" Stiles asked looking

"No, I mean bent." Scott admitted.

"What the hell—" The window suddenly shattered and the three of us ducked. I barely held in a scream as I placed my hands over my head.

Stiles pointed his torch ad the black thing that slid across the floor.

"How did we not hear that thing bend your jeep?" I demanded

"What is that?" Scott asked

"That's my battery." Stiles noticed annoyed

"See!" I snapped pointing at the battery "Intelligent. He's actually listening to us and knows were we are! I hate super hearing!" I decided

"You have it." Stiles muttered

"Doesn't change anything." I snapped. Stiles looked back at the black battery bore grinding his teeth and getting to his knees.

"Don't." Scott pulled him back down

"We have to move." Stiles decided

"He could be right outside." Scott whispered

"He is right outside." Stiles corrected

"And listening to us obviously." I snapped breaking their bickering.

"Just let me take a look." Scott decided. I looked at him then at Stiles who didn't argue. I groaned silently as Scott looked up at the window. He slowly rose until he was looking out.

"Anything?" Stiles asked

"No." Scott shook his head.

"You know I don't think I'd be as worried if I actually knew where this thing was." I complained

"Move now?" Stiles asked

"Move now." Scott agreed. We stood up, ignored the battery and walked out of the classroom into the dark hallway.

"Any idea?" I asked as we looked from one end to the other.

"This way." Scott decided

"No, no, no, no." Stiles grabbed his shoulder

"What?" Scott and I asked

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles decided looking around

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott complained

"Somewhere with less windows." Stiles rephrased. Scott panted and looked around before he got one.

"The locker room." he said

"Or the boiler room." I thought "One big steal door."

"That is the only way in or out." Stiles added. I held up my hands in defence.

"Locker room?" Scott asked

"Yeah." Stiles nodded and hit his shoulder. I rolled my eyes before following them down the hallway.

We got to the locker room without an incident. Luckily. Stiles shut the door behind us.

"Call your dad." Scott ordered

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, anything." Scott whispered "Gas leak, a fire, whatever." she rambled "If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles asked "What if it goes completely— Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles reminded him.

"I'm with Stiles on this one." I decided "We can't bring people here, someone will see something, we'll have to lie about something else and then there's a whole heap of trouble, whether it's something we can live through or something others won't." I theorised

"They have guns." Scott shrugged

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, You remember that?" Stiles muttered

"Then we—we have to— We have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said

"Seriously?" I asked annoyed

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles confessed

"it'd catch us before we got anywhere… or at least Stiles."

"What?"

"You're not as fast as us." I shrugged

"What about Derek's car?" Scott suddenly said.

"That could work." Stiles agreed "We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

"And him." Scott and I chorused

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles shrugged. We turned and walked for the door and Stiles leaned for the handle. Scott grabbed Stiles' wrist while I grabbed Scott's shoulder.

"What?" Stiles asked

"I think I heard something." Scott confessed. I looked at the room.

"Like what?" Stiles worried

"Shh." I muttered

"Quiet." Scott chorused at the same time. We stayed still until we heard footsteps. The three of us stared at the door before slowly backing away. Stiles shined the torch and Scott pointed it away, into his clothes to hide the light.

"Hide." Scott whispered. Stiles glanced around before he opened a locker

"No, no, Stiles." Scott muttered as Stiles opened the door and hid in the locker. I raised an eyebrow "No." Scott ran for one locker and I just hid in another.

I took slow deep breaths, trying to calm my heart down as I listened.

The handle creaked as it open and the door clicked before swinging. I saw a shape through the slits in the locker, my hand over my heart as the door shut behind it.

Footsteps sounded and someone walked past my locker. My eyebrows furrowed as I noticed it didn't have red eyes nor was it black.

It was a person.

The locker next to me suddenly opened and someone screamed. I opened my locker to see Stiles jump out of his.

"Son of a bitch!" the janitor breathed as we tried to quiet him down.

"Quiet!" Scott ordered

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" the janitor asked, not bothering to whisper.

Well, our position was one hundred percent blown wasn't it.

"Both of you get out." the janitor ordered

"You just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." he placed his hands on Scott's shoulders and lead him to the door. He pushed the three of us out when he opened it

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles tried again

"Just shut up and go." he pointed towards the stairs and then suddenly was pulled into the room. The door swung closed, a yell sounded and then a growl.

I jumped back as the janitor leaned on the door, the fogged glass stopped us from seeing anything but his silhouette and the blood on the window. He screamed and Scott looked at us chocked as he was slammed on the door another time.

Scott reached for the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Stiles and I shared a looked before grabbing Scott and moving him away from the door. We ran from the hallway and I heard the door crash to the floor.

The yells had stopped.

We didn't stop running. We ran and ran until we were several floors up and a door to the outside was visible.

All three of us rammed into the door. It didn't get further then three centimetres out. We rammed against it a few more times

"What the hell?" Stiles asked. Scott pushed his head through the gap we'd managed to create.

"It's a dumpster." he said

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Stiles realised. He started ramming on the door some more.

"Which brings me back to the intelligent part." I hissed

"Will you drop that?" Stiles asked

"No." I said, whisper shouting "We can't plan our escape because he's bloody listening to everything."

"Come on, help me." Stiles said.

"Stop!" Scott and I pulled him away from the door and down the hallway.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles complained

"We're not going to die." Scott assured

"Optimism." I said

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles complained with a sigh.

"Me." Scott said simply "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen wolf. That's— that's beautiful." Stiles said with usual sarcasm.

"He wants power that's what he—" I cut off and Scott placed his hand across Stiles' arm. We were both staring out the window. The alpha was standing on the roof near the chimney. It got down on all fours and ran around the roof towards us.

"Run." I decided. We turned and ran back in the direction we'd walked. The alpha crashed through the window, sliding along the floor before it ran after us. Growling.

Scott slammed open a door and we ran down the stairs to the floor below.

We didn't stop running until we were down in the basement in an old locker room.

The growling continued as it followed. But now it wasn't running. It was stalking.

Scott glanced around the corner and then snapped back. I'd never seen such a scared look on his face before and it made my heart pound faster. Which in this case, was not helping.

"What?" Stiles mouthed staring at him, he hit the lockers slightly.

"Go." Scott breathed. Stiles opened his mouth before I ground my teeth now in annoyance and frustration and grabbed his jacket, pulling him with me. We round the lockers and ran through the dark before another growl sounded.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles decided

"Like what?" Scott asked

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." Stiles said. The sound of breaking glass sounded. Scott jumped and we looked through the two doors we had on either side of us, plus the room we'd just come from. Stiles peered into the room on our right as Scott held the door.

There was the sound that sounded like a desk being pushed and Stiles reached into his pocket. His keys rattled. Scott looked at him inside while I clung to his arm, probably a little too tight.

"What are you—" Scott began

"Shh." Stiles shushed him and a growl sounded. Stiles raised his keys near his face and looked into the room worried as a growl sounded. Stiles chuckled his keys and I stumbled backwards as Stiles pushed us out of sight.

The alpha ran right past and into the room after Stiles' keys

"Wait a minute, no—" Stiles ran forwards, shut the door with a slam and leaned against it. "The desk." Stiles shouted "Come on, the desk." Scott and I pushed the desk in front of the door lengthways as the alpha growled angrily.

There was a huge roar and the desk moved slightly, the three of us jumped backwards.

"He can't—" Scott breathed and suddenly he grinned "All right." I looked at the two to see them grinning slightly. I shook my head, this wasn't much of a grinning matter. No way that thing did all that damage and was now trapped by such a simple stunt.

_"Do you see that?" _I stopped suddenly. Ignoring the growls and pants from Scott and Stiles as the voice reached my ears.

_"See what?" _

_"The hood on that piece of crap jeep looks crappier than usual." _Crappy jeep…?

Someone was outside the school.

My eyes widened. What the hell was someone doing here now?!

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To take a look. Stay here."_

_"I'm not staying in the car." _

_"Just say in the damn—"_

_"Do not leave me alone in the car!"_

_"Fine. God don't have a meltdown." _

It only took me around three seconds to realise it was Jackson and Lydia. No two people argued like that and I'd know Lydia's panicked voice anywhere. She always tried to make it sound fierce when around Jackson. The car doors sounded as they got out.

"Oh god." I breathed as I looked at the desk.

My ears were returned to the hallway I was in by the desk cracking again. 

"Come on, get across." Stiles ordered "Come on!"

"What?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes, glanced at the door and jumped over easily. Scott followed and leaned next to me next to Stiles on the wall.

"Guys," I began. Scott looked down the hallway while Stiles leaned around to look through the door.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked hitting his arm

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles defended

"Guys." I tried again

"Are you crazy?" Scott questioned

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles thought

"You totally just jinxed it." I hissed. I looked back at the roof trying to listen for Jackson and Lydia, but the growling from the alpha was getting in the way this time. I couldn't concentrate.

Stiles crawled onto the desk and shined the light in through the barred window.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you—" he muttered

"Will you shut up!" Scott hissed

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles said. The alpha placed a hand on the window and Stiles jumped back, falling off the table.

"You should be." I whispered

"I'm not scared of you." Stiles called to it. Scott and I looked at him like he was insane. He was.

"Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here." Stiles looked at us "You're not going any—" there was a huge crash and the celling fell apart in the other room. We paused and stared at the roof as there was sudden silence for a second. Stiles shined the light and the roof began to bend down as the alpha walked towards us. It began to break and I turned to run, Scott and Stiles following me.

"Guys, there's something else I think you should know." I said as we ran. The beast was no longer chasing us.

"Oh and what might that be?" Stiles asked "You had a prediction that we all die?"

"No."

"Was it a good prediction?" Scott asked

"I didn't predict anything." Though right now I wished I would see something that showed that all of us got out of this alive.

All of us.

"Then what is it?" Stiles demanded

"Wait." Scott said. I heard a ring tone above us and looked at the roof as Scott listened. "Do you hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" Stiles asked

"I do." I said

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott confessed

"What?" Stiles repeated

"I know that ring." Scott realised "It's Allison's phone." he whispered

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I sighed "There are more people in the school." I confessed.

"Wy didn't you tell us?" Scott demanded

"I was just about too but we were a little busy." I snapped.

"Give me your phone." Scott ordered, Stiles pulled his out and Scott rung Allison's number.

_"Stiles?"_ she answered

"It's me, where are you?" Scott asked

_"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"_ Allison asked

"You're study date." I hit my forehead in annoyance

"Where are you right now?" Scott asked

_"On the first floor."_ she answered. Scott looked at me annoyed as she wouldn't give anything specific

"Where? Where are you exactly?" he asked

_"The swimming pools."_ Allison finally said

"Can we get anywhere?" Scott asked

"Probably." I nodded

"Do you hear it?" Stiles questioned. I shook my head.

"Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott ordered

_"Okay, okay, I'm coming."_ she said and hung up.

"Come on." I said and I lead the way, hesitantly, through the school. Scott walked past me and busted through the door in the lobby as Allison come in opposite us.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"Because you asked me to." Allison said

"What?" I asked

"I asked you to?" Scott asked confused. Allison tapped the screen on her phone before showing us a message. 'Meet me at the school. URGENT - Scott'.

"Oh god." I said shakily. Scott looked up at her

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked

"Because I didn't." Scott confessed

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked

"Jackson, did." Allison answered

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked

"And Lydia," She and I chorused. They looked at me annoyed

"What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as he phone began to vibrate again, The two boys looked around the lobby worried.

"Where are you?" Allison asked answering it. Lydia and Jackson bursted through the doors into the room. The two girls hung up.

"Finally." Lydia huffed "Can we go now?" Allison nodded before there was a bang above us. We all looked up and Stiles, Scott and I shared a look. The roof creaked and Scott took Allison's hand. Scott looked at Stiles and I before shaking his head

"Run!" he ordered. Stiles and I lead the way from the Lobby. Just as we moved the alpha crashed through the celling. It bounded up the stairs after us growling.

A door to the cafeteria came into sight and we ran straight for it, I glanced at the alpha as it ran for us. Scott shut the door and locked it behind us all.

"Help me get this in front of the door." Stiles tapped my shoulder and I looked at him before he pointed at the wall. The entire wall was a window.

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles said

"What was that?" Allison asked. Scott and Jackson began to pile things up against the door

"Scott." I said trying to get his attention.

"Scott, what was that?" Allison demanded.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked, her voice in hysterics.

"Will you just help me?" Scott asked "The chairs, stack the chairs." he ordered

"Guys— Can we just wait a second?" Stiles asked

"Scott, stop!" I said. They just kept going

"You guys, listen to me, w— Can we wait a second?" he asked as they continued to block the door.

"Scott! Stop! Listen for just a—" I was getting annoyed

"Guys? Stiles talking." he said, He looked at me and I ground my teeth in frustration

"Can we hang on one second, please?" no one listened "Hello!" Stiles shouted and everyone stopped to stare at us. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone." he said sarcastically "Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" he asked pointing to it. Everyone looked at them worried.

"Yeah I think that's a problem." I nodded to Stiles who nodded back.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Allison confessed turning to Scott "And I would like to know why." everyone turned to Scott for answers.

"Scott?" she asked. he released her hand and walked over to one of the table, leaning on it. Stiles and I glanced at one another and then at Scott. Jackson raised his arms looked at Stiles who glanced at Scott before sighing.

"Somebody killed the janitor." he confessed

"What?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said walking towards them.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked looking at Scott who had his back to them.

I placed my fist over my mouth and turned to the window.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked. No one answered.

"No, no, no, no." Lydia began "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed—"

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson realised

"Who was it?" Allison demanded "What does he want?" she asked. Scott still didn't answer, he bit his nail while trying to think. "What's happening?" Allison breathed

"Scott!" she shouted

"I-I don't know." he began "I-I just If — if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott said.

"Us?" Lydia asked "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison looked at Stiles then at me "Who is it?" she asked Stiles. Stiles had his mouth hanging open and looked at Scott. Scott looked up at me before he spoke.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." he said. Stiles looked at him surprised, his mouth still open.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"I saw him." Scott said.

"The mountain li—" Lydia began again

"No, Derek killed them." Scott lied through his teeth.

"All of them?" Allison asked

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott said.

"The bus driver?" Allison whispered

"And the guy in the video store— it's been Derek the whole time." Scott said, his voice rising. "He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now— He's going to kill us too." Scott turned to look at them finally.

"Call the cops."Jackson said tapping Stiles' arm

"No." Stiles said.

"Wh—what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No." he said with a spanish accent. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles began

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson snapped. Lydia pulled her phone out

"I'm calling." she decided

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second." Stiles began, Jackson pushed him away from her

"Hey." Scott said as he moved to Stiles' side.

"Don't you three dare start fighting amongst yourselves." I said, acid in my voice and everyone else looked at me. My face was hard and serious. "That's the last thing we need, don't you think?" I asked

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to—" Lydia stopped "but—" she said. Lydia moved the phone from her ear. "She hung up on me." she confessed

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school." Lydia explained. Scott and I looked at each other. Eyebrows furrowed "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison said simply

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles admitted "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the—what— what is this?" Allison asked, running he hands through her hair

"Someone doesn't want us leaving." I said, looking at Scott "No matter what. And unfortunately no one will believe a bunch of teenagers." I confessed

"Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked, she looked at Lydia who turned to Stiles. Stiles looked at Scott and everyone's eyes followed

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked looking at them all

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked

"No. I mean, I don't know." Scott stuttered

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked

"I don't know!" Scott snapped, Allison looked taken aback.

"Guys, how do you expect Scott to know the answers?" I questioned

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles placed his hands on Scott's chest and pushed him away. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." Stiles whispered

"Really?" I asked annoyed

"I didn't know what to say." Scott confessed "I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" Scott asked "Except if he's not."

"He's gonna kill us." I muttered "If the alpha doesn't first." I added

"Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off." Scott worried

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles assured him

"They're the idiots asking questions you shouldn't know the answers too." I reminded him

"Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked

"But we are alive." Scott admitted "It could've killed us already."

"That's true…" I muttered and they looked at us "I swear this thing out ran Derek and Derek runs fast. It had to attack Kate in her car while she was driving and yet it couldn't catch six teenagers in a oneway hall?" I asked

"It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott whispered

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked

"No! Derek said it wants revenge." Scott remembered

"Against who?" Stiles asked

"Allison's family?" Scott shrugged

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles muttered. Scott looked at him confused "Someone had to send it."

"But why send it to Allison?" I asked "She was like eleven years old when it happened."

"Okay, assheads new plan." Jackson decided, interrupting "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Are we good with that?" he asked. Stiles started shaking his head

"He's right." Scott suddenly said. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Stiles looked around at everyone, almost betrayed. He looked at me and then leaned down to my ear.

"Do you see anything?" he asked

"Believe me," I whispered "I'm trying to."

"Stiles." Scott said

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles decided. He shook his head and turned away.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson decided, he grabbed Stiles' shoulder and Stiles turned around and punched him in the face. I gapped and Jackson grabbed his nose before stumbling to the floor

"Jackson!" Allison ran to his side "Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Allison looked at Stiles, her mouth opened as Scott held him.

"Stiles, best news, your dad doesn't answer or he doesn't believe you." I muttered. Stiles looked at me before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialled the number and put it to his ear.

"Dad, hey, it's me." he said "And it's your voicemail." he sighed with relief. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." the door behind Lydia suddenly banged. Lydia turned and ran over to Jackson, grabbing his arm as he stood up and we all backed away from the door. "We're at the school. Dad we're at the school." Stiles said before he hung up. The screws started coming out of the door and the door crashed against the chairs and desk.

"Oh, God." Lydia cried "Oh my god."

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said as he stared at the door

"Which only goes up." Scott reminded him as Allison clung to him.

"Up is better than here." Stiles admitted

"Now." I said seriously and turned, pushing the three boys, the girls following. We opened the door and ran out, me closing it behind me. The second we were at the stairs there was a loud growl and the chairs toppled over. We ran at the stairs and then up them to the next floor.

Jackson chose a room and tried to knob. It was locked. Lydia ran to the one opposite which was open and we all moved to it. It was the science room.

Scott shut the door and put a chair under the knob. Not that it would help but…

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. Everyone panted as we stood on either side of the door, not saying a word.

Scott closed his eyes and leaned forwards, Stiles and I grabbed his jacket.

A growl sounded and Lydia covered her mouth, Allison shut her eyes and turned her head to the door and I listened, my eyes still shut. There were footsteps and then, the alpha passed straight past the door.

Everyone released a breath and I looked at the door confused.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson confessed

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison snapped

"It doesn't matter." Stiles admitted "There's no getting out without drawing attention."

"Not unless we can find an unlocked, unblocked door." I nodded, Scott turned to him and noticed a door, hitting Stiles' shoulder for his attention.

"What about this?" he asked and we followed him over to it. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds." Scott realised

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles noticed. Scott sighed and then looked back at Stiles

"The janitor has a key." he realised

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrected

"I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." Scott whispered

"Are you actually insane?" I said standing next to him.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asked

"I'm getting the key." Scott decided. He walked past him and to Allison.

"Alright, Alice, now a vision would be really handy." Stiles admitted

"I haven't seen anything after Derek got stabbed. You really think you're the only one annoyed by this?" I snapped

"Maybe it's the stress?" he offered

"Probably but we're running around to much for my heart to calm down." I confessed

"Well try now." Stiles ordered. I sent him an irritated look before moving to one of the stools and sitting on it. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, placing my hand over my heart to feel it as it calmed.

I tried not to listen to what anyone was saying, Allison's worried tone, Scott trying to reason with her.

I listened beyond them as Jackson smashed a glass. To the wind outside. To the cars further on. To the traffic lights ticking, people snoring in their beds, the hospital in a buzz.

I suddenly jumped, stumbling off the stool. There was a loud roar in my ears but it only sounded in my head.

"Alice," It was Stiles. I kept my eyes shut.

I saw Scott, lying on the gym floor. The alpha was above him and the roar came from him. The image changed and Scott was transformed outside the chemistry door.

I opened my eyes to see Stiles in front of me. My back was to everyone else.

I knew my eyes were purple. They always were when I saw something, or drew something.

I looked at Stiles, blinking a few times before Stiles nodded slightly and looked at everyone else.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking at them. "Stumbled." I muttered. Lydia continued with her mixing project and and I looked at Scott.

So the alpha wasn't going to kill us. He was going to force Scott to.

Scott and Stiles were both looking at me expectant, but I couldn't say anything with the other three here.

Lydia finished her reaction and handed Scott the conical flask filled with liquid.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this." Allison decided "You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott argued. Allison took a deep breath

"You could die." she reminded him "Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next." he whispered "Somebody has to do something." he moved to the door and Allison followed

"Scott, just stop." she begged "Do you remember— do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell." She had begun crying now. Scott nodded. "So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night." she admitted "Just— just please— please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." she begged. Scott thought it over and looked at her. His mind was set thought.

"Lock it behind me." he ordered and went to move, Allison pulled him back and kissed him, tears running down his face.

They broke and Scott moved to the door. I stood in the way.

"Alice, I'll be fine." he thought. I looked at him seriously and then took a deep breath.

"I know." I said "Cause I'm coming with you." he looked at me worried "You can't go alone and being you family," I emphasised the word "I wont let you." I gave him a knowing look and he looked at me for a second before I saw he'd given up.

I looked at everyone else before I turned to door handle. Stiles looked at me before I closed the door behind Scott and I nodded to him. Stiles clicked the lock shut and Scott and I stared down the hallway.

"Ready?" I whispered. He nodded

"You?"

"Finally." I nodded. We walked down the hallway, left of the science room.

"Do you know where he is?" Scott asked

"Who?" I asked quietly "The alpha or the janitor?"

"Both."

"I know where they _will_ be." I confessed

"What did you see?"

"No one dead." I assured him "Just everyone was still in the room." I added

"What about us?" he sighed

"My visions are from my perspective, so I was fine. And so were you." I said

"What?" he asked I looked at him

"I think he's going to do something to you." I admitted

"What?"

"Nothing physical." I whispered as we stopped "But mentally." I glanced at his head. He looked confused before I turned to keep walking.

I headed for the stairs. Scott and I peaked through the door before opening it and walking down. Scott didn't let the door wing closed.

We did the same with the bottom door before entering the next hallway.

We continued through the school all the way to the gym, Scott following his nose and me watching his back as I listened out for any footsteps or growling.

We entered the gym, it was dark and silent but the scent of blood was strong.

"It's here." Scott muttered.

"I know." I nodded

"Where is it?" Scott wondered, I took a deep breath before pointing to the bleachers.

"Under there."

Scott glanced into the darkness before we stepped under the wooden seats. We walked between the metal supports before Scott stopped, the seats creaked and we glanced back at the entrance.

I took a deep breath and followed Scott as he kept going.

He eventually slowed down as the sell of blood was right were we were, a confused look on his face. He glanced at me and I glanced around. Scott wiped his cheek suddenly and I turned to see a red smudge on his face.

Scott looked at his fingers, then to me as I bit my lip. It was above us. We slowly looked up to see him hanging form the bleachers, his entire body bloody.

I tapped Scott's body as I spotted the keys. Scott handed my the conical flask and moved under the dead mans arms, reaching up to grab them. His arms weren't long enough and he began to climb the metal in order to reach.

I bit my lip as he reached across, not being able to reach by only an inch. Scott flicked the keys and then the silence was broken. We turned to see the bleachers beginning to fold away. We were in danger of being flattened.

Scott looked at me with wide eyes and I had my mouth opened as he reached for them. He leaned that fraction more, falling as he did and managed to grab them.

I turned and ran through the bleachers, Scott at my heals.

We jumped out, me doing a handstand and Scott rolling as we landed.

The silence dawned again and Scott looked at me. I looked around seriously, the sound of a very low growl approaching. Scott and I looked up to see the alpha walking across the gym.

"Come on." Scott muttered as he stood up, "Come get me." he taunted. Naturally the alpha obliged and ran at us. Scott threw the conical flask and it hit, but it didn't ignite.

Scott looked at me worried as the alpha ran at him.

"Damn it." Scott muttered. He turned and the alpha grabbed his ankles, knocking him to the floor.

But then, he turned to me.

I took a step back and the alpha pounced. I ducked and he flew right over me before skidding and turning back.

"Alice!" Scott called. I stumbled backwards as he stalked again and then jumped. I held my hand up for protection and then there was a crash.

I turned and saw the alpha shaking it's head as it got up, having smashed into the wall.

I looked around but Scott was still on the floor. He was looking just as confused as I was.

And then, there was running feet. I turned in time to see claws and I flew through the air. I hit the folded bleachers with a cry and then fell to the ground I curled into a ball and clenched my stomach and chest as the new cuts were deeper then usual and throbbed badly. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream.

"Alice!" Scott shouted.

I opened an eye through the breaths I was sucking in through my teeth to see Scott in the middle of the hall on his back. The alpha was leaning over him, a hand on his head and his teeth close to Scott's face.

I squinted and whimpered a little at the pain and tried to focus on Scott. And then the alpha raised it's head and howled.

The howl was louder then Scott's that I felt the floor move beneath me. My ears hurt and I cried as I couldn't cover them from the fear that I might loose my stomach.

And then suddenly it was over. I looked up to see the alpha had gone and Scott looked at me. He was about to get up before he doubled back and collapsed onto the floor.

"Scott!" I muttered. Scott began to scream as though he was having a conflict. The alpha's voice was forcing Scott to change.

He turned over and clutched the floor than placed his hands over his head as he groaned. And then Scott looked up, he was fully transformed and his eyes yellow, his teeth long. He growled.

_Please, don't see me, please don't see me. _I chanted. I wanted him to leave everyone and go back to normal, but I couldn't move to do anything. To help Scott or the others.

_Please don't hurt them. Please. Scott. _I didn't know what happened after he touched the door knob. But I didn't want to fear the worst.

I looked back up to find Scott was gone.

I looked around but there was no sign.

I had to move one hand. Just one. I did very slowly. With the other still around me, I felt more secure, like I was folding myself together.

I reached for my phone, ignoring the blood I put on my screen as I unlocked it and went into my test messages. I grabbed Stiles' number and sent a message.

'Scott forced to change. Look out!'

I dropped my phone and huddled myself up. I could feel it stinging and throbbing and I hoped it would just heal. I just wanted the pain gone.

I whimpered as I lay, I tried to listen for shouts or screams but nothing came yet.

I took several deep breaths and tried to listen, or to see something.

I heard Scott's nails on the brick wall as he climbed the stairs and then on the railing.

"I said I'm fine."

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said

"As if you actually care." Jackson snapped. I gasped again as tears fell sideways down my cheeks. My phone buzzed several times but I couldn't bring myself to move to answer it.

I tried just to listen. Listen to Lydia and Jackson talking. I heard Scott breathing hard as he walked and then the sound of a key entering a lock and unlocking.

"All right, can we not argue for half a second here?" Stiles asked

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison thought. And then Scott stopped.

Allison… she kept him human.

"Oh please Allison keep talking." I mumbled. And then Scott broke the key off in the lock.

"Scott!" I heard movement as Allison moved, I'm guessing the chair. "Scott!"

"Where's he going?" Lydia asked as Allison yanked on the handle.

"Scott. Scott." Allison hit the door "Scott! Scott!"

"Stop. Stop!" Lydia ordered. Then there was silence. "Do you hear that?" I listened, and it only took me half a second to hear the sirens. "Listen!" I heard running and they all moved to the window.

I could hear Scott panting and I let out a sigh of relief. Only it came out as a whimper from the pain. My clothes were soaked in blood and I imagined I would stain the flood soon enough.

After a few minutes I heard my name.

"Alice!" It was Stiles

"Alice!" and Scott. I couldn't reply but Scott knew where I was. The gym door slammed open and luckily, it was only the two of them. I couldn't help by let out a sob when I saw them.

"Oh my god." Stiles muttered, Scott skidded to a halt next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm b-bleeding o-out here." I reminded him "A-And it's n-not healing a-as fast." I confessed

"We need to get you out of here before my dad sees you." Stiles muttered

"H-How?" I asked "It h-hurts to mo-move." I confessed. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and grit my teeth.

"We need to move you. Stiles' dad has to come and find the janitor." Scott muttered. I sighed and curled myself up more.

"They'll s-still find my b-blood." I muttered

"Come on." Scott very carefully lifted me up. I hissed and gasped several times as I moved until he had me and he carried me from the gym.

Stiles opened the doors and they took me out the back way.

As Stiles' car was broken for the minute they put me in Derek's.

"Scott. Stiles!" The sheriff shouted

"We have to talk to my dad." Stiles confessed to Scott, though he didn't move an inch as he looked at me.

"Will you be alright?" Scott asked me

"Until I-I move ag-gain." I sucked in a breath and Scott looked conflicted.

"Go… It's h-healing, just, v-very slowly." I muttered "I wouldn't b-be surprised if I g-got a s-scar from this." I grinned weakly but they appreciated the effort.

Scott shut the door and they both walked off towards the Sheriff. I just kept my arms around my torso, not even bothering to listen.

I took a deep breath and it was so very shaky. My eyes began to droop and all I wanted to do was sleep. Maybe I'd heal easier that way. Derek said awake a person could stop healing, asleep they couldn't. Maybe sleep was good.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The sirens drifted away, vanishing. The mumbled of people talking. Vanished.

And there was nothing. Not even the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Alice."

"Alice."

The voice was like a soft whisper. A haze in the background.

"Alice."

As it continued I slowly found myself becoming aware of what was around me.

"Wake up."

Wake? Was I asleep? I'm pretty sure I don't remember falling asleep… nor do I remember any dreams…

"Open your eyes."

I tried to find my body. I just left like my mind was floating.

I immediately regretted it as s searing pain shot through my stomach. I hissed and found my lips.

"Alice." the voice was a little more urgent as they realised was I was conscious.

I moved my finger slightly and felt sheets. I felt a blanket on top of me.

I was in a bed.

I took a deep breath, I was expecting to smell the familiar scents of my room.

I didn't.

It was damp, rotted, and ashen.

"Open your eyes." I had trouble doing so. I'd found the majority of my limbs, I could feel my toes and fingers, the searing pain in my stomach I was trying to ignore, but I couldn't lift my eyelids.

So I listened instead.

There was creaking, and I realised it was cold. I heard the rustle of leaves and the slight creaking of a branch.

I was surrounded by trees… but I was in a bed…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, the contact made me come back to my disoriented body.

"Alice," I took a deep breath and tried to feel my face. I pursed my lips, wrinkled my nose… and stopped.

The smell of blood reached me. And it wasn't mine.

My eyes sprang open. I blinked when I saw the light in the room and my eyes adjusted.

I looked around confused at the spooky house.

And then my eyes set on the owner of the voice.

I had to look at him for ages, just make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Derek?" my voice was hoarse and cracked. What the hell was he doing here?

Where was here?

I looked around, the roof had holes and was dark and blackened.

I was in Derek's house.

Why?

"What…?" I began. Derek suddenly handed me a glass of water. I looked at him and then to it confused before taking it.

I felt much better as the cool liquid passed over my dry throat.

Derek took the glass and I looked back at him to see his face was clean of any blood or black goo, but the smell was still there.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked in his usual emotionless voice… sort of.

"Other then the fact that my guts are hanging out." I muttered sarcastically. I looked him over, he seemed fine…

"What about you?" I asked

"It'll heal."

"Yeah, so should mine." I said obviously. I looked around the broken room again

"Why are we here?" I asked

"You were in my car." Derek said simply

"And you were dead. You shouldn't have driven it." I said

"I didn't." Derek confessed "Scott drove it here to check if I was here."

"How did I end up staying then?" I wondered confused. Scott wouldn't just leave me here.

"He remembered the part where if you go home your mother'll see you and freak." Derek said "Which wouldn't have been smart when you healed." Derek sat on the bed near my hip. The movement caused me to wince.

"So he left me here?" he asked

"No. He called Stiles and I brought you in here."

"So he knows you're alive?" I asked

"No."

"Did he go into a panic?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that to him?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's either this or a lot of questions are asked." he shrugged

"Just thinking about yourself aren't you." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you hiding from him?" I wondered

"Cause if they don't know I'm alive, then no one does." Derek said obviously "That why I can heal and not have to worry."

"Yet you came back to your house where the hunters know you live…" I said slowly "Makes perfect sense." I nodded.

I moved my arms to the edge of the blanket and lifted it. My entire stomach was covered in bandages. I looked at Derek.

"Did you strip me?" I asked when I saw I was only in a bra.

"How else was I supposed to dress you cuts. They wont heal for a while cause they're from an alpha." Derek confessed. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a wolf though…"

"But it's the wolf that lets you heal." he reminded me.

That made sense… kind of.

"Good thing I can't move… and I'm not self conscious… or I might break your nose." I muttered. He smirked slightly

"Oh my god, emotion." I pointed.

It vanished.

"And there it goes." I muttered. I sighed and looked around.

"How long was I out by the way?" I wondered

"Three days." I snapped my head to look at him

"What?!" I demanded. I looked back at the cuts. "Isn't that enough time!?" I asked "Oh my god my mother's probably freaking the hell out! And Scott! And Lydia and Allison and Stiles and… Oh My God!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"What about school?"

"School's closed till after tomorrow." Derek said

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone where I was!" I snapped "Oh they all probably think I've gotten killed or something." I worried

"Well none of that compares to being a fugitive." Derek reminded me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just as dead as you are right now." I snapped "And that was your fault for getting stabbed and disappearing. Scott and Stiles think you're dead anyway." I muttered.

I looked around and then took a deep breath. I removed the blankets and very slowly, hissing in pain as I did, sat up and got off the bed.

"Oh my god." I muttered as I stood. I looked down at the bandages. The blood had obviously stopped as it hadn't seeped through the bandages, so that seemed to be a good thing.

"How long till they go away?" I whined

"Another day or two." Derek admitted. He grabbed my shirt and jacket from a chair and threw them at me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I tried to pull my shirt on, with difficulty. Derek walked over and helped. I watched him as he lifted it over my head.

Weird, guys don't usually help girls get dressed…

He held the jacket for me and, with just as much pain, I put my arms through the holes.

"Tell me you have my phone." I said with a groan as I patted my pockets.

Derek walked away and I reached up and grabbed it, thankful it wasn't above my neck of a reach, before even looking as Derek threw it at me.

"Oh, yes." I opened it and was not at all surprised it had blown up with calls, or that there was blood on the screen. What did surprise me was that the majority were from Scott and Stiles, all scent from Stiles' phone as Scott obviously didn't have one. My mom had only scent me like two.

Did they give some excuse as to where I was as to not worry everyone?

I went through them, lots of 'where are you's?', Stiles' sarcasm asking if I had gone on holiday or if I could at least text him from the grave.

Worry, worry, worry.

Oh god.

"Thanks for messaging them back." I said sarcastically as I put the phone in my pocket and headed fro the door.

Derek followed me to the front door.

"Alice." I paused at the bottom of the stairs

"Don't tell anyone right?" I guessed. He didn't answer but I took that as a yes. I turned for the door before stopping again.

"Thank you." I told him "For looking after me." I clarified. I opened the door and left the ruined house.

I couldn't run very well so I walked and that took a while. I looked at my phone before deciding I should tell someone.

I rang Stiles' number.

"Alice!" he practically shouted

"Jeez, that's the greeting I get?" I asked

"Where the hell have you been? Are you alright? Did the alpha get you?! Did he take you to his little wolf den?" He asked

"Stiles will you shut up for two seconds and let me explain?" I asked with a sigh. Silence.

"I've been unconscious. My wounds still haven't healed though. They're better but still bad and I'm currently walking home after waking up." I explained

"Unconscious? Where?"

"Beacon Hills Preserve." I said. It wasn't a lie.

"I'm coming to get you." he decided and I heard the door close and the engine start in his jeep.

"Stay where you are." he ordered

"Would you like me to at least make it to the road cause I don't think your Jeep can make it out here." I confessed.

Silence.

"Yeah, yeah do that." he decided. I rolled my eyes and kept walking "But stay on the phone."

"Stiles I'm not going to disappear again." I said

"I don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"Psychic." I said simply

"Have you seen anything?" Stiles asked

"Not since I saw Scott snap the key in the lock."

"You… what?"

"Yeah when we were being chased by the alpha."

"Why didn't you tell me that's what you saw?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Because we weren't alone remember. Lydia, Allison and Jackson were there."

Silence.

"Fine. But don't do that again." he ordered. I found the main road after a little more bickering and just walked along it casually. Stiles asked me were I was every five seconds and eventually told me to stop walking. Like I could out _walk _a car.

The jeep pulled up along side me and I grinned as Stiles jumped out, and pulled me into a hug. He then pulled away worried and looked at me torso.

"I'm stronger then you give me credit for." I muttered. He smiled sheepishly and then ushered me into the car.

"So how come I haven't gotten panicking messages from my mother?" I wondered

"Oh, Scott told her you were staying at a friends house, trying to get some sort of calm normalcy away from her worried glances." Stiles explained

"Nice." I nodded "How's everyone else?" I muttered

"Uh, Lydia and Jackson not sure, Allison, also not sure. Scott, not good."

"Why?" Stiles looked at me and sighed

"Allison broke up with Scott."

"What?" I asked "Why?" She loved him way to much for that.

"Cause he locked them in a classroom with a supposedly mad killer on the loose in the school." Stiles shrugged

"Oh god." I muttered hitting my head on the back of the seat. "Why would they think Scott could do that?" I grumbled

"Well you haven't been around to explain what happened as you were the only one there." Stiles sighed "So no one will believe Scott. Or listen to him. But schools been out so we haven't had much of a chance." he rambled

"By the way we have a test first day back in the morning."

I groaned.

"Of course we do!" I cursed. "Bloody hell."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Naturally I got back and mom freaked out asking if I was okay, looking me over. I was glad the bandages were all hidden under my clothes.

I told her five times I was okay and apologised for staying away. She said she understood and finally let me go.

Scott wasn't even in my room waiting. I walked into his room to find him sitting on his bed.

I knew from his expression nothing I said would do anything, so, I closed the door and didn't say anything.

I used the rest of the day to study for the test. I was satisfied by the time I went to bed.

I redressed my wounds, still having a heap of bandages from when the alpha bit me, and carefully climbed under the covers. Hopefully it'd be gone in the next day.

I drove, Scott and I, in silence. We reached the school and I just walked straight into the test room. Scott stopped and looked at Allison who was already sitting there. He tried to talk to her, before Harris interrupted and made him sit.

Stiles sat next to me, asking if I was okay again to which I nodded. Scott must have been completely upset, for even he hadn't asked how I was.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Stiles dropped his pen to the cover immediately and I smirked before I wrote my own name down.

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with." He raised a stop watch and clicked it on. "Begin." he ordered.

I opened my test and was glad when I saw I knew these things. I flicked through the pages, answering the multiple choice questions. D A B C.

I was on about page three when I suddenly heart Scott's heart increase. I looked at him as he shook his head and turned back to the test.

I answered several more questions before I saw Scott suddenly get up and grab his bag, leaving the room.

"Mr. McCall?" Harris called. Scott didn't answer.

I quickly turned back to my paper, answering the questions till I was well over halfway and then got up myself, following my twin and placing the test on Harris' desk as I passed.

"Ms McCall."

Ignored.

I walked out of the room, Scott's backpack was in the middle of the call.

"Alice." Stiles walked out behind me as I picked up the backpack.

"Scott?" Stiles said. I took a deep breath and listened to Scott's footsteps

"What happened?" Stiles asked

"His heart beat sky rocketed, but not the same as when he's angry." I confessed

"Where is he?" I listened as Stiles pulled out his phone and dialled Scott's number.

I heard the ring tone and followed the sound.

"Down stairs." I said. And I led the way to the locker room.

I tried to keep the pain from my face as I ran, ignoring the pull it put on my cuts.

We entered the locker room and Stiles put Scott's bag on his back. Scott's phone sounded as we walked slowly through the room. The water in one of the showers was running and we walked over to it. Stiles hesitating, me just walking to it. Stiles fiddled with the strap and gave me a look. I gave him an encouraging one back. Scott was standing under the water. His hear drenched. Stiles let out a sigh as Scott turned the water off. He turned to us.

"Alice, Stiles, I can't—" he gasped.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles asked, I could hear his heart racing.

"No. No, I can't breathe." Scott admitted. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he struggled to stay upwards. He gasped and Stiles pulled the bag off his shoulders. He dug through it and I watched biting my lip, worried.

Stiles pulled out Scott's inhaler.

"Here, use this." he handed it to him. Scott looked at Stiles and didn't move.

"Scott." I encouraged.

"Come on, do it." Stiles ordered Scott took it and breathed it in. He looked down as he took a deep breath and calmed. His heart beat lowered and I took a deep breath.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asked

"No, you were having a panic attack." Stiles admitted "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." he sang. I smiled at him.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott wondered

"I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles admitted "Not fun, huh?" Scott took several deep breaths and shook his head

"I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott explained

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles nodded "About 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott sighed

"Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." I shot Stiles an annoyed look as he grinned slightly.

"Dude." I muttered

"That wasn't helpful." Stiles realised. Scott looked away and Stiles sighed "Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

"No, that's not it." Scott shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked "You're a teenager who lost his first real girlfriend, who by the way you fell in love with." I reminded him "What more is there?

"It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions." Scott said

"It's got to be the full moon." Stiles shrugged

"That's not the full moon." I shook my head "Emotions each have a different scent, they're given off by pheromones." I explained "That's what it was. You're senses went ballistic from having a panic attack and let all that in." I paused

"Oh god it's a full moon tonight." I muttered looking at Stiles. He gapped at me. "I was unconscious for three days leave me alone." I snapped

"What are you gonna do?" I asked

"We'll lock Scott up in his room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles explained

"It's not Deaton." I disagreed shortly. Stiles just rolled his eyes

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott decided

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked. I looked up and took a deep breath. Something told me that wasn't the issue.

"No." Scott walked towards Stiles "Because if I get out— I think I might kill someone." he admitted.

"Awesome." I grumbled "I wish I'd never come up with the plan to bring the alpha here. That way I wouldn't be in pain and you wouldn't be acting… not like you. And Allison would still be with you." I listed

"You're blaming yourself?" Stiles asked

"Of course I am." I said simply. I crossed my arms annoyed.

I grabbed a towel and threw it over Scott's head.

"Hold still." I ordered "Last thing you're allowed to do is walk out like this." I began to scrub his head to dry his hair. I rubbed his body down and he looked at me annoyed.

"I don't need mothering." he decided

"Yeah right." I disagreed. Stiles grabbed his clothes and handed them to him before the bell rang.

"Well, you two failed that test and Scott had a panic attack. Great morning."

"You failed the test too." Scott pointed as he pulled his shirt on.

"No I didn't, I answered enough questions to get a pass."

"And if you got those wrong?" Stiles asked

"Unlike you two, I studied and I'm smarter then that."

"You know confidence is a really big downfall." Stiles warned. I shrugged.

"It'll be fine." I assured him. "Now. Come on." I ordered and I left the locker room.

The day basically passed with Scott avoiding Allison, though she did a good job at avoiding him too.

Lydia found me and rambled on a little about how I was related to a psychopath who left us all to die, offering for me to move in with her if I decided. She also asked what happened a little but I didn't tell her much after that we found the body. Then she complained about Jackson being with Allison a little but covered up her insecurities by saying she wasn't worried.

My answer; yeah right. But I didn't say that to her.

Lunch rolled around and before I even had the chance to go into the cafeteria I found Scott sitting outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing." he didn't even look at me as his fists were balled up. He was obviously distracted.

I took a deep breath and sat next to him before I listened, trying to figure out what it was he was so intently listening to.

It didn't take me long after I heard Allison talking to Jackson.

"You don't think I made a mistake, do you?" Allison asked

"No." Jackson scoffed Scott banged his head on the wall behind him "In fact, I think he got—" Scott banged his head again "Exactly what he deserves." Jackson thought. Scott hit his head one more time and the wall cracked behind him.

"Alright. Up. Now." I ordered. I grabbed his tray of food and grabbed his hand before yanking him to his feet.

If this continued much more. I was going to crack it.

* * *

"So, your brother going to practice?" I turned to see Lydia appear next to me as I walked through the corridor towards the locker rooms.

"Course." I said a little confused. Wasn't she calling him a psychopath before? "Though I feel it'll be a messy one as he's still hung up over Allison." I sighed.

And there was the full moon and he was acting strange. No not strange. Like an ass.

We walked to the door where Lydia started talking to another friend. The Lacrosse team walked out and I said hi to a few before I noticed my brother walking out.

"Wait, you smelled jealousy?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten." Scott muttered

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked with a sigh. He turned and looked at Lydia and I.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott wondered, dreading there this was going

"Like sexual desire?" Stiles muttered

"Sexual desire?" Scott repeated

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal." he put an accent on it. Scott turned and sigh as he saw us. I waved to him.

"From Lydia?" He ignored me.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked

"From Lydia to you?" Scott said again

"Fine, yes, from Lydia to me." Stiles muttered "Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade." he half complained

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott asked

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott." Stiles said obviously

"Scott made co-captain?" I broke out of listening to them and looked at Lydia

"I'm sorry what?" I asked

"Scott and Jackson. They're co-captains." Lydia shrugged. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at my twin and Stiles.

Scott turned around and walked towards Lydia and I

"We—I love you. I love you." Stiles said behind him "You're my best friend in the whole world."

"Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?" Scott asked, interrupting her conversation. Lydia looked at me and I shrugged but then turned an eye to Scott.

"Of course." Lydia allowed. She turned and Scott followed her into one of the offices.

I walked over to Stiles.

"Really?" I asked

"What?" Stiles asked

"Desire? Are you serious? You couldn't think of anything better?" Stiles gapped

"You were listening to us?"

"From you waving your hands around how could I not tune in?" I asked. Stiles didn't have an answer.

"Wait, can you hear what Scott and Lydia are talking about?" he eventually wondered

"If I wanted to yes." I nodded. He looked at me expectantly.

"Really?" I asked with a slight groan. He nodded

"Please for me? I came and picked you up the other day." he reminded me

"And you didn't have to." I added

"Exactly. That's how nice I am." he said waving his hands. I sighed

"Fine." I muttered.

I leaned against the wall and Stiles watched me.

"Is this about the other night? You needed someone to talk to?" Lydia asked

"Just I needed to ask you something." Scott admitted as I heard the door shut.

"Do you, uh— Do you know if Allison still likes me?" Scott asked

"Of course she still likes you." Lydia admitted

"Really?" Scott asked

"She'll always like you." Lydia said softly. I glanced at Stiles who bit his lip. This wasn't the conversation they were supposed to have

"As friends. Lydia added "Just friends." she clarified

"Just friends." Scott muttered

"If you ask me— of course, nobody asks me — she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that." Lydia ordered.

"How?" Scott muttered. I could basically feel him getting angry. Hear his pulse rise and his voice harden.

My mouth turned into a flat line and my eyes hardened.

"Because I know you locked us in there to protect us. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful." Lydia thought.

Coming from the girl calling him a psychopath. What was up with Lydia?

"Are you grateful?" Scott asked, his voice low and hard.

"I think you'd be pretty surprised— at just how grateful— I can be."

I ground my teeth and hit the wall, Stiles jumped and I ignored him as I turned and walked down the hallway.

"What— wait!" Stiles said "What happened?" he called

"Ask your best friend Scott!" I snapped angrily.

I walked through the halls to my locker, grabbing my things.

"Hey," I turned to see Allison walking up to me.

"Hey." I said. I sighed and tried to let some of the anger out.

"Not going to the practice?" she wondered

"Not anymore." I muttered.

"Why?" she seemed to notice my tone. I took a deep breath as I closed my locker and tried to calm myself down.

"It's nothing." I said softly. I turned and gave her a smile.

"How you doing?" I wondered. She sighed and didn't answer.

"Can I ask you something?" she said instead.

"Sure." I knew where this was going.

"Is Scott okay?" she asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I wondered. She nodded. "No." I answered. She looked guilty.

"Naturally he's sad and when he woke up this morning he was all set of making it up to you but… through the day he's just gotten…" I took a deep breath to keep my anger from rising "Strange." I went with

"He's always been strange." Allison thought

"Yeah but he hasn't been a dick." I said turning to her. She looked at me surprised, her eyebrows raised.

I shrugged before turning and leaving. I got to my car and, not even bothering to care that Scott didn't have another way home, I left the school.

I drove home and parked the car before I walked up to my room and dumped everything. I turned around and jumped.

My anger vanished and was replaced with surprised.

Derek was sitting in my room.

"Dude, can't you at least announce your presents and stop sneaking around." the anger was back.

"You're the one who didn't notice me." he reminded me

"Not the point. You're the one sneaking into my room." I admitted. I opened my bag and pulled my stuff out, placing them on my desk.

"Hey, woah, woah." Derek said standing up. I looked at him annoyed "What happened?" he asked. "You're basically vibrating with anger."

"Well if I was a werewolf I might have killed someone." I confessed, dumping my bag down.

"Why?" I stopped and crossed my arms looking at him.

"Tell me," I began "Did the full moon ever make you really angry before it even rose?" I wondered "Did it seem to cloud your judgement and make you act like an ass-hat to everyone?! Even those you cared about most?" I said

"What did Scott do?" Derek asked

"He's being an ass-hat!" I said obviously "He's just…" I raged and balled my fists. "God I want to punch him."

"He's…"

"Constantly angry." I finished "And he started sensing emotions off of people which is something he hadn't done. And he hurt Stiles… course Stiles doesn't know he hurt him yet, but that's something Scott would never do and I have no fricken clue what's wrong with him!" I admitted "All because of my bloody idea to bring the alpha to the school."

"It was a stupid plan." Derek said

"Thanks for making me feel better." I snapped sarcastically "Stop by the next time you actually have something nice to say." I hissed.

"Wow, he really pissed you off didn't he." Derek realised

"You think?" I asked.

"Hey Alice," I heard my mother call. Good thing I hadn't started shouting yet. I turned to the door as my mother appeared. I already knew Derek was gone without looking.

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to calm my expression down at least.

"I've got a late shift again." she informed

"Make sure you eat something." I ordered. She smiled and nodded.

"Uh, where's your brother?" she wondered. I opened my mouth as the door opened downstairs.

"Walking in I guess." We left my room and walked to the stairs.

Stiles was the one standing at the door, not Scott.

"Scott?" mum called

"Stiles." Stiles smiled

"Key!" mum noticed as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Yeah. I had one made, so—" Stiles confessed waving it around. I hung my head with a sigh behind my mother.

Why did that not surprise me?

"That doesn't surprise me." Mom agreed and I smiled "It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." she muttered. I then noticed the bag in Stiles' hand as he grinned. He dropped it and it rattled heavily.

I raised an eyebrow

"What is that?" mom asked. Stiles was staring at it with his mouth open, regretting dropping it.

"Uh, school project." he lied

"Mmm." she nodded

"Stiles and Scott wanted my help on it." I added and mom looked at me. I nodded.

"Stiles, he's okay, right?" mom suddenly asked

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asked. "Yeah. Totally." Stiles faded off at the end as he shrugged.

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." she confessed and I frowned.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles admitted

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Don't worry mom." I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, um— Okay, uh— Be careful tonight." Mom warned as she dug her keys out of her bag.

"You, too." Stiles muttered

"Full moon." she admitted. My mouth dropped open and Stiles looked at me shocked

"What?" he demanded

"There's a full moon tonight." she said casually "You should see how the E.R. gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." she smiled. I placed a hand over my heart surprised.

"Oh." Stiles muttered

"Yeah."

"Right." he sighed

"You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic."" Mum said as she walked past him and out the door, locking it.

Stiles looked at me and I released a sigh.

"Oh god." I muttered. And then I stopped and looked up. The sound of someone climbing the house sounded.

"Come on." I said slowly and Stiles picked up the bag before following me up the stairs.

We entered Scott's room and I wasn't surprised to see him sitting there. Stiles clicked the light on turned around

"Oh, my god!" he jumped when he saw Scott sitting in his chair. "Dude. You scared the hell out of me." Stiles confessed "Your mom said you weren't home yet."

Scott's eyes were dark, his face was plain and it was a look that made a shiver run up your spine.

Stiles walked forwards and placed the bag on the floor in front of Scott.

"I came in through the window." Scott answered

"Okay." Stiles muttered "Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles kneeled down over the bag and moved through the clanking metal. I stood by the door, glaring at my twin with my arms crossed

"I'm fine." Scott decided. Stiles looked up at him. "I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles admitted as he looked at him.

"I'm fine. You should go now." There was an edge to Scott's voice. Stiles' mouth was open and he looked at the heater next to him.

"All right, I'll leave." he allowed, he moved his weight from one foot to the other before sighing "Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't." Stiles shrugged "Sound good?" Scott leaned forward and stood up before walking over and crouching in front of the bag. He didn't take his eyes off of Stiles till he reached into the bag. He pulled out a handful of a huge chain. Stiles looked at him expectantly

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked

"Why not. You've been acting like one." I said harshly "And bad dogs deserve to be caged." Scott looked at me, the same look in his eyes "Personally I'd like to chain you up and hang you from a tree."

"You really think I'd let you do that?" Scott asked again as he put the chains down.

"You really think you could stop me from doing so?" I asked back. He looked at me seriously before Stiles sighed.

"Actually, no." he answered Scott's previous questioned. He grabbed Scott's wrist and suddenly clamped a hand cuff on it. He then leaned over and clamped the other cuff to the heater by the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted. He pulled against he hand cuffs and then looked back at Stiles.

"Protecting you from yourself," Stiles sighed "And giving you some payback—" Scott looked up at him "For making out with Lydia."

"So you found out about that?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked as Scott pulled on the chains.

"Because I was too pissed off to repeat it." I said, glaring at Scott. Stiles looked from me to Scott and left the room.

I just glared at him.

"I'm your brother." he began

"You haven't really been acting like it." I shrugged "I mean I go missing for three days and when I come back my brother doesn't even ask where I've been, if I'm alright. Doesn't even seem to remember I was almost cut in half by an alpha." I listed

"Nice brother I have isn't it. Can't even be bothered to ask about my well being." I sighed "And then, he's so closed up and feeling sorry fro himself that I can't even begin to think of how to start in helping him." I confessed "Not that he'd let me at all."

"I brought you some water." Stiles said as he walked back into the room. It was a bottle and he waved it in the air. In his other hand was a dog bowl with 'Scott' written on it in square letters.

I placed a hand over my mouth to snuffle the laugh. Stiles poured the water into the bowl and then placed it on the ground next to Scott.

Stiles and I shared a look before he turned to leave the room. I turned and caught the dog bowl as Scott threw it at Stiles.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened. Stiles stopped as we were sprayed with water.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia." Stiles snapped as he turned around to Scott "That's, like, the one girl that I ev— and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal." Stiles rambled "He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles insulted

"And brother." I added.

Scott didn't answer as he slowly looked up.

"She kissed me." he spoke. Stiles' expression dropped.

"What?" he asked

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Scott was smirking.

"You idiot. You kissed her back. You allowed it to happen." I snapped

"She would have done a lot more, too." he ignored me and I balled my fists as Stiles turned and left the room, leaning on the wall and sliding down it to sit. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted."

I just stared him down "Anything!" he shouted.

"Stop fricken dreaming." I said simply "You really think anyone's gonna want you when you act like this?" I asked "I'm related to you and I'm contemplating sending you somewhere else." I confessed.

"Will you just hurry up and snap out of it." I half asked. I moved and sat on Scott's bed, bringing my legs up incase he swiped at me. "This isn't you and it's awful." I said strongly. He just looked at me and I sighed.

Scott turned back to the handcuffs and pulled against them. His wrist began to redden and then bruise as he did so. Eventually, he began to bleed under the cuffs. He moved his legs and tried to break the cuffs. He groaned and panted.

"Alice let me out." he half ordered. I sighed, heavily and shrugged

"I don't have the key." I admitted. Scott looked from me and turned to the door.

"Stiles, please let me out." he begged. Stiles was sitting out the front of his room. "It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." his voice was his own again and his face was softer.

Stiles didn't reply and the hard angry mask was back.

"Please, Stiles, let me out." he said again "It's starting to hurt." no answer "It's not like the first time. It's the full moon." he sighed and shook his head "It's Allison breaking up with me. I know— That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless." he looked broken. "Just, please, let me out." he asked

"I can't." Stiles finally answered softly.

Scot moved and placed his hand on the edge of the handcuff, pulling on them. And then the clouds moved and the moon began to shine in through the open window.

Scott pushed away, trying to run form the light.

I stood up and moved to close the window. Typically, it was stuck. I grabbed the string for the binds but they were the ones were you needed to move the string to a certain angle to make it work, and pull at the same time.

I couldn't get it.

Scott pulled on the handcuffs and began to shout and whine. He looked up at the moon as it shined in and I tried again to move the window.

Scott raised his head and shouted, his eyes changed and his teeth grew. I leaned against the window pane and bit my lip, grabbing the ledge.

I cringed at his shouts but couldn't look away as his face changed and he moved his hand against the cuffs, the smell of blood increasing as he yanked on the metal. And then, he was fully shifted. He had hair from his cheeks and his ears were pointed. He looked at me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

Scott looked down at the cuffs and he fiddled with one tied to the heater. It dropped open. He did the same with the other one and then stood up facing me.

I looked at him strongly, my back to his only exit. But I did not expect his action. He suddenly brought his hands towards me and pushed me out the window.

I slid down veranda before tumbling off the edge. My skin pulled at my cuts and I groaned before I managed to get my bearings and landed in a feet, rolling and then coming to a stop. I looked up to see Scott jumped out of the building and then run off.

"Oh god."

"Alice!" Stiles appeared at the window and I moved to see him

"I'm okay." I grabbed my waist as the throbbing had flared back up again.

Stiles disappeared from the window and I heard him running as he moved down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached me

"Other then my old wounds. Fine." I confessed.

"Now what?" Stiles asked in annoyance. I smirked.

"What?" he asked

"Now," I began and I took a deep breath, ignoring my cuts "Now I get to hit him."

I turned from Stiles and moved to the trees. Stiles didn't bother calling me back as I began to run. The strides pulled at my cuts but I ignored it.

I headed for Derek's house, stopping before I ran straight in to check if the police were around.

I didn't have to go any further, Derek came out to me.

"What happened?" he asked

"He ran." I shrugged

"Where?"

"Where do think? He went to get Allison."

"Where is she?" he interrogated

"I don't know but I do know he's bleeding from his wrist so we should follow it before it heals." I said simply. I didn't wait for another argument, I turned and ran, following my nose.

After a few seconds, I heard Derek following.

We ran through the trees, zig zagging. I kept up with Derek easily and we eventually heard a growl.

It was Scott.

The trees blurred out of vision and I saw Scott on top of a car. Allison and Jackson were inside.

"They're in a car park." I said as the trees reappeared and I moved quickly just as I was about to crash into one. Derek looked at me and looked about to ask me something before he decided against it.

We ran over a road, luckily no cars were around, and towards the sports centre.

Derek and I stopped and looked around at the cars.

"He moved like an animal." Jackson explained

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?" Allison asked

"Because when it was standing up, it looked like a guy." Jackson said

"Then what was it?" Allison asked.

I followed my ears, Derek following, until I saw a car with it's lights on. Allison and Jackson were in the front seat.

Scott suddenly appeared and jumped onto the roof of the car. Derek ran past me as Scott raised his hand to claw out the roof.

Derek jumped and knocked Scott off and I ran around the back, ducking so I couldn't be seen.

When I saw Derek holding Scott, he was transformed too. Derek threw Scott down a bank and the two had a slight stare off before Derek jumped towards him. Scott rolled out of the way and Derek growled at him.

I moved to watch them from the top of the bank as Scott ran at Derek. Derek grabbed his arm and bent it behind him, holding him.

"Stop! Scott, stop!" Derek ordered. Scott didn't, he continued to struggle and Derek pushed him into a tree.

I skidded along the leaves and down the bank as Scott ran at Derek again. Derek ducked, raised his hands and Scott went flying over him. Derek got back to his feet and Scott rolled onto his hands and feet. Derek looked at him annoyed.

Scott ran at Derek and swung his arms around, it didn't even look like he was trying to land a hit. He spun to far and Derek kicked his back, sending him tumbling.

Scott just got back up again and basically did the same thing again. As he jumped at Derek I spun around and my leg made contact with his stomach, sending him crashing into a tree. He looked up and growled at me. He charged at me and I moved out of his way before I swung my arm and it made contact his his cheekbone. He stumbled to his feet and I heard Derek behind me. I ducked as Derek grabbed him, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

Derek growled in his face and released my brother. Scott scooted backwards, still on his backside as Derek stood up. The two stared at one another and Derek gave me a look. He shifted back and looked at Scott who panted. I walked past him crouched down next to my brother and paused.

I swung around and punched him. Derek grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up.

"Calm down. I'm only doing it once." I promised as I shook his hands off. "I needed that." I admitted.

Scott shook his head and looked around then down at his hands. He panted as Derek watched expectantly.

"What's happening to me?" Scott suddenly asked. I felt relieved that he was himself.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek admitted. I leaned down and offered Scott my hand he looked at it wearily.

"You're not gonna punch me again are you?" he asked. I smirked

"Not tonight." I promised. He took my hand and stumbled as he stood. Derek and I both grabbed an arm to steady him.

"Take him back home." Derek ordered. I nodded and we both lead him back to my house.

Derek supported Scott's weight as I opened the doors and we lead him to his bedroom. Derek released him and Scott sat on his bed. Derek looked like he was going to say something before he turned to leave.

"Wait." Scott said. He stopped and turned around. Scott shook his head and sighed "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison." he said simply "I need you to tell me the truth."

"Is there a cure?" he asked

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one." Derek admitted "I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott demanded

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek answered. Scott looked at him

"Kill the Alpha?" he asked doubtfully. Derek nodded and Scott sighed. Derek took a step forwards.

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek promised.

"It can't be that easy can it?" I wondered with a sigh.

"Well if you try seeing something that would help." Derek shrugged

"Oh now where back to being a dick?" I asked him. He sighed

"How are you cuts?" he asked. I raised my top and, very hesitantly, poked my bandages. It hurt but surprisingly not as much.

"Healing." I nodded happily.

"How are you alive?" Scott asked. Derek and I looked at him

"Alice is alive." Derek pointed

"You were stabbed in the back." Scott said

"I healed." Derek said simply. Scott still looked surprised.

"Look, he's okay, you're okay, I'm gonna be okay. Can we just relish in the fact that every things good for a second before you start asking questions and doubting things." I asked. Scott sighed and nodded.

"Awesome." I nodded "So is Scott gonna stop being a dick now?" I asked Derek

"You can always punch him again if he is." Derek pointed out. I just rolled my eyes. What a typical answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Alice." I looked up and turned to my door surprised. I think this was the first time he'd ever used the door.

"Derek?" I asked as I put my pencil down.

"I need your help." he admitted. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Sure." I agreed immediately. This was Derek. If he was asking, it was obviously important.

I stood up and Derek lead me from the house and to his car.

"I need you to drive my car." He said opening the drivers door.

"I'd love to but why?" I wondered curiously

"Cause I think I have a lead on the alpha. But if the police see my car, I'm done for." he explained

"True." I nodded

"Derek?" I turned to the house to see Scott.

"Scott get in the car." I ordered "We're going to a drive." I grinned

"Why?"

"Cause Derek asked us to." I shrugged "And Derek doesn't ask for help." Derek stepped out of the way and I got into his car, starting up the engine.

"Want me to drop you closer?" I asked. Derek shook his head

"It'll be easier if I go on foot."

"What's going on?" Scott asked standing next to Derek.

"Stop asking questions and get in the car." I sighed "I'll explain if you do." Derek took one look at me and I grinned before he turned and left.

"Wait!" Scott sounded. Derek didn't bother. Scott looked at me before rounding the car and getting in.

I reversed out of the driveway and drove down the road.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked

"Catching someone's attention." I said looking around. I bit my lip, we needed to get the police away from Derek, but I didn't even know where they were…

"Call Stiles." I ordered

"What?" Scott asked

"Do it." I said. He pulled his phone out. "tell him to grab his police scanner. He's coming with us."

We picked Stiles up and I drove around randomly, just turning corners.

"What is the purpose of this?" Stiles asked from the back seat.

"I need to get someone's attention, whether it's the polices or the Argents, who ever to get them off Derek's tail." I explained. Stiles looked at Scott and groaned before turning on his police scanner. No sooner then he did a set of lights appeared in the rearview mirror.

"That's not the cops." Scott realised looking over his shoulder. I looked at the car before recognising it.

"Looks like we got Kate." I grinned

"What?!" the boys demanded.

"Buckle up." I muttered. I pressed my foot down and sped up.

Kate followed.

I changed gears and moved off the main road down a back ally.

"Faster?" Scott asked Stiles as I turned a corner.

"Much faster." Stiles nodded and looked at me.

I smirked.

"Don't regret that." I warned and I changed the gears and stepped down on the gas some more.

"God I love fast cars." I grinned.

We drove along tram tracks and Kate stayed on our ass.

"Alice, you gotta drive faster." Stiles confessed

"If she go faster, she'll kill us." Scott disagreed

"Well, if she doesn't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Stiles worried.

"I got this." I grinned. I suddenly clicked off all the lights.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded. My eyes changed and I looked through the darkness as though the lights were still on. I changed the gears and sped off down another lane. The black car gave me the advantage and Kate didn't follow. I grinned as her lights disappeared.

"They're gone." Stiles noticed.

"See, no problem." I shrugged

"Can you turn the lights back on now." Stiles asked. I did so and my eyes went back. Stiles turned around and scanned the road before he reached for his police scanner.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." they said. We shared a look. I hit the clutch, then the brake, changed down gears and turned down a road I almost missed. The boys cried out and I missed the corner by a fraction before speeding it off towards the Iron Works.

"What was that?" Scott demanded

"Killer driving." I smirked. My smile disappeared and my eyes changed again.

"Oh god don't take your eyes off the road!" Stiles fretted from the backseat as he saw the purple in the rearview mirror.

The image faded as quickly as it came and I sped up more.

"What was it?" Scott demanded

"Get into the back seat." I demanded "We're picking up a passenger." Scott climbed between the seats and I kept the car as stead as possible until he had his seat belt on.

The lights shone and I saw my prediction. Mr Argent firing arrows at Derek who cowered behind a digger.

I spun the car around to block Derek from the hunter and leaned over to throw the passenger door open, grateful for the tinted windows.

"Get in." Stiles called. Derek ran for the car as Chris pulled out a machine gun and I stomped on the gas before the door was even shut. The bullets hit the car and I ignored them before they stopped.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek hit the dash.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked, pushing his head through the gap in the chairs with Scott.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek complained

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs—" Stiles said, defending his father. Derek turned and glared the hell out of Stiles who shrank back under the glare.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek pointed at Scott. I glanced at them, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott snapped back

"All right." Stiles interrupted. "How did you find him?" Stiles asked Derek. He looked at me and I took my eyes from the road to give him a look. Derek shook his head and looked out the window.

I sighed.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked

"He trusts me." I shrugged

"Yeah well he kinda needs to trust me too." Scott disagreed

"Yeah, both of us." Stiles added. Derek turned to glare at him again "Or just him. I'll be back here." Stiles said and leaned back in the car. Derek looked at me again.

"It's not going to harm anyone to trust someone Derek." I shrugged

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek began. Stiles pushed past Scott quickly

"Our chemistry teacher?" he asked surprised, Scott looked at him surprised

"Why him?" he asked

"I don't know yet." Derek admitted

"That's not a crime." I assured him at his tone.

"You seem to know," Stiles thought

"No I don't." I said confused "Just… some things."

"What's the second?" Scott wondered. Derek leaned in his seat and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Some kind of symbol." I looked at it and my eyes widened. I wasn't the only one. Scott looked at it twice before looking away sighing

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott confessed

"On a certain girl who happens to go to our school." I nodded

"Allison's necklace." Scott nodded.

"You need to get it." Derek decided

"Not that you've noticed Derek but Allison isn't talking to him anymore." I sighed "That's not going to be as easy as it was before the whole school thing."

"How are your cuts by the way?" he asked changing the topic. I sent him a glare

"Healed." I answered. Finally. "And don't change the subject on me."

"You two are like a bickering couple." Stiles commented

"So are you and Scott, guess that makes us all freaks." I shrugged and they all looked at me.

"What, other then Stiles we're not exactly human. And Stiles doesn't count as normal."

"Hey!"

"Don't argue with me you know it's true." I said. Stiles sighed and didn't answer.

"I don't care how you do it, just get the necklace." Derek ordered.

"Try and throw a please in there, then they'd be much more happier to do so." I said calmly. Derek looked at me and I mirrored his look.

His expression didn't change but he looked away from me and didn't speak.

* * *

I drove Scott and I to school the next day, sadly back in my own car which wasn't nearly as nice to drive as Derek's.

Stiles hit the hood and waved as we got out.

"So, any ideas?" he asked

"On getting Allison's necklace?" I asked "Nope. We got no where." I confessed

"This is gonna be impossible, you know." Scott confessed as we opened the doors and walked into the building.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles asked simply

"How?" Scott asked

"It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace— to see if there's anything on it or in it— that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?"" Stiles rambled

"You're not helping." Scott interrupted

"Why don't you just talk to her." Stiles said simply

"She won't talk to me." Scott said

"Yeah cause it's hard for her to. She's just as upset as you are." I admitted

"What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott asked. His eyes grew distant at that

"That's why you ease—that's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles said as we stopped "Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace." Stiles hit his shoulder as Scott smiled

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Stiles hit him again

"Yeah." Scott admitted

"All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?" Stiles encouraged as he turned to walk away.

"Get the necklace." Scott nodded

"It'll be easy." I encouraged "Come on." I took his hand and lead him through the halls to our first class. We stopped at our lockers and I waited for Scott before Jackson suddenly walked up to us. He slammed Scott's locked shut making him jumped

"I know what you are, McCall." Jackson said smugly.

"Wh—what?" Scott asked. He looked at me and I shrugged

"I know what you are." Jackson repeated. He seemed awfully confident.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Scott said slowly, keeping his voice rather even.

"Yeah—Yeah, you do." Jackson nodded. I raised an eyebrow as Scott looked at me, I could see the hint of worry in his eyes. "And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too."

"What?" I asked

"Get what for you?" Scott questioned

"Whatever it is." Jackson shrugged "A bite," Scott flinched "A scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight— I don't care." Jackson shrugged "You're gonna get it for me, or, uh—" Jackson turned Scott's face and I turned to see Allison "She's gonna find out about it too." Jackson threatened.

I turned to Jackson confused.

"Jackson what ever hallucinate you've taken, it was a bad choice. But let me remind you of something," I placed my hand on Jackson's head and looked at his scars. "You're already scratches. I don't think you want to end up with scars like that on your body." I released him and he looked at me "Now go fantasise about some… what ever it is somewhere we can laugh at you without it hurting to much." I rolled my eyes and turned to Scott. I gave him a pointed look and he followed me.

"Let's find Stiles!" I said seriously.

We did and Scott practically freak out when he told him.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles demanded

"I have no idea." Scott admitted throwing his hands in the air. Stiles looked at me

"I didn't see anything." I admitted

"Did he say it out loud— the word?" Stiles wondered

"What word?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes

"Werewolf." Stiles said quickly and Scott jumped looking around to make sure no one heard. "Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?" he said

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott muttered

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles said optimistically.

"Jackson, or all people, knows. How is that not bad?" I asked

"Well, I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles asked

"How about Allison's father?" Scott asked

"Okay, it's bad." Stiles ran a hand over his head.

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott said

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles wondered

"I don't know." Scott sighed

"How could he?" I wondered

"He knows about me." Scott snapped

"Yeah but he's been digging around to figure out your secret for months." I reminded him "When someone goes digging around a certain person they're bound to know something's up. The Argents haven't been sniffing you out." I said. Scott sighed, it didn't make him feel any better.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles wondered

"Hiding, like we told him to." Scott assured. He looked at me to check and I nodded. "Why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles admitted

"Stiles you don't have time." I confessed.

"We have that game tonight." Scott added "It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game."

"I know, I know." Stiles sighed "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." Scott confessed

"Get the necklace." Stiles ordered and he walked off.

"That's your mission for the day." I said to Scott's "Stiles has obviously given himself his…"

"And yours?" he asked

"I'm going to find out how much Jackson knows." I decided

"How?" Scott asked

"By trying several methods without giving away the truth." I sighed, not all that confident, and I turned to walk to class. Scott sighed and followed me.

I walked into the room and Allison was already sitting down. I went and sat behind her and Scott moved to take the seat next to her.

Lydia slammed her books down on the seat.

"Try another row, sweetheart." she said in his face. Scott turned to sit behind Lydia, next to me.

"Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out."

I did so as Lydia sat down.

"Allison." Scott said

"Hey." she said "Class is beginning." she nodded, trying to stop him talking.

"I know. I'll shut up." He said as he held his phone. "I just, um— I have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it." he offered

"Okay." she nodded. Scott looked at me and smiled before turning to his phone. He started unpacking his bag after he put it down.

Naturally Allison picked hers up as the teacher wrote on the blackboard.

"All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in-depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies." Alison suddenly picked up all her books and stood up, leaving the room. She looked back at Scott sadly as she did so. Scott got up and followed. Lydia turned in her seat but I shook my head at her. "We seem to have some here today."

I heard Allison's footsteps before Scott spoke.

"Allison." Scott said. She stopped.

"Why did you send me those?" she asked "Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?"

"No." Scott answered "I thought you would like them. I—I thought they would remind you of us."

"Are you trying to hurt me— Get back at me?" she asked

"No." Scott answered

"Please don't talk to me. Okay?" she cried "I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please." she turned and walked away.

Scott didn't return to class either.

Well the bell did ring I grabbed Scott's stuff and brought it out of the classroom. As it was lunch time I just took it with me and dumped it on a table.

"Thanks." he muttered

"Couldn't just leave it there." I sighed. As I sat opposite him. Stiles moved through the tables and sat next to Scott, putting his tray of food down.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" he asked

"Not exactly." Scott sighed

"Huh." I scoffed "Not even close." I muttered

"Ah. What happened?" Scott asked

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." Stiles shoved his food in his mouth

"So she's not giving you—" he began, his mouth full.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snapped.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic." Scott insulted. I thought that over.

"You lot are no better." I nodded "But it is true one thing you should never bother doing is trying to understand us." I advised "We understand one another and don't always get along."

"Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened." Stiles admitted

"What's plan "B"?" Scott asked

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said obviously

"You've snuck into her room before." I shrugged

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got." he admitted "Steal it. Thank you." he said. Scott looked over my shoulder and his face turned serious. He didn't feel comfortable and shuffled in his seat.

"Stiles, he's watching us." he confessed. I turned around to see Jackson sitting with Allison. Stiles turned and looked at him too before he slumped a little in his seat.

"Just ignore him." I shrugged. The sound of someone biting into an apple sounded and I winced. Scott did too.

"Scott—" Scott's face turned worried and he looked at me.

"Uh oh." I muttered

"You can hear me? You can, can't you?" Scott didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott worried.

"Like I said, ignore him!" I snapped. Stiles turned and looked at Jackson open mouthed.

"Look at me." Scott nudged him "Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

"If you didn't look so tense it would look like that." I hissed

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson asked

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott ordered. Stiles opened his mouth and waved his arms around

"I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Stiles admitted

"You?!" I asked shocked

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott questioned

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles admitted and he turned to look back at Jackson "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles admitted. I turned and saw he was right.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked looking around.

"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here." Jackson said. I sighed and closed my eyes as Jackson laughed.

"So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful?" Jackson asked, Scott took his water bottle in his hand as I opened my eyes. Stiles looked at him worried.

"No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse." Jackson said. Scott's expression got angrier "Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes." Scott answered. I grinned and turned around. I saw Jackson leaning on the wall. He looked at me and I just stared.

"I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you?" Scott gripped his water bottle "And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want." Jackson threatened "And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her." Scott looked at Allison

"I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her." the bottle crunched as Scott squeezed it and raised it to his mouth "And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." My face turned fierce as I stared at Jackson.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you." Stiles said as Scott panted. "Okay?"

"I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and," the tray shook as Scott gripped it "Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer." Jackson monologged "How are you gonna feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name?" Scott lifted one hand and the tray clattered. Everyone turned to look at him except me. I stared at Jackson. He grinned and took another bite of his apple.

"That's it!" I snapped. I went to stand up and Scott grabbed my wrist

"What are you gonna do?" he demanded

"Out of you and Jackson which one of you had the claws and fangs?" I asked. Stiles pointed to Scott. I nodded

"Out of him and me, which one is stronger?" Stiles pointed to me and I nodded again. "So who should be doing the intimidating here?" I wondered. Stiles pointed to us both.

"We can snap him like a twig." I said simply "I'm going to put that to use." I said. Scott pulled my arm and forced me back into my seat.

"You can't. You heard him." Scott said

"Yeah and it's all a fricken bluff." I said "You really think she'd let him do that?" I asked "This is Allison we're talking about." I scoffed "His threat, it's empty." I said simply.

Scott still didn't let me go. I glanced back at Jackson and the smug look vanished as I stayed sitting.

"Either you do something, without giving in. Or I will." I said simply.

"Alright, as much as it pains me to say, but can we put killing Jackson off till a later date?" Stiles asked "We have a bigger problem."

"The necklace." Scott realised

"Derek will kill us if we don't get it." Stiles nodded

"And you wont get a cure." I answered.

"How am I supposed to get it when she wont talk to me?" Scott asked

"Steal it." Stiles repeated waving his hands

"When?" Scott mimicked his hands.

"Now." I said, I looked at them and grinned "She's going to the pools." Stiles looked at Scott and nodded.

"Right, you take the necklace." Stiles pointed to Scott "You, come with me." he said to me

"What?" I asked "Why"?

"Just come on." he stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled

"Oh okay." I muttered and turned to wave to Scott.

Stiles pulled me into the car park.

"Car." Stiles pointed to my car "Follow me." and he turned to his Jeep. I opened my mouth but he didn't wait.

"Okay…" I got into the car and reversed out and followed the jeep to Stiles' house.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked as I got out of the car. He didn't answer as I followed him up to his room. He threw his bag to the foot of his bed and sat at his desk

"Stiles for once just answer—" I stopped and I turned to see Derek standing behind the door. I gapped and gave him a confused look.

I turned to Stiles to say something but another voice beat me to it.

"Hey, Stiles!" his dad shouted. Stiles turned around in his chair

"Yo, D—Derek." he noticed. Derek held his finger to his mouth and Stiles looked at me. I shrugged and Derek grabbed my arm, pulling me behind the door so the Sheriff wouldn't see me.

"I don't need to hide." I muttered, he gave me a look before pointing at the door. The sheriff rose the stairs and Stiles got up.

"I, um—" he muttered as he ran out of the room, and closed the door. Derek and I inside.

"How many times have I told you not to pop in like that?" I asked

"What'd you say?" Sheriff asked

"What? I said "Yo d—dad." Stiles lied

"You know he's terrible at lying to his dad." I muttered. Derek didn't answer in worry of being heard.

"Didn't I see Alice walk in?" he asked. I moved Derek's hand and moved the door and opened it to look out, making sure Derek was still behind it and out of sight.

"Yeah hey." I said

"Alice," he nodded

"Sheriff." I tipped my invisible hat and he smiled.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Sheriff promised

"My first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh—Good." Stiles stammered he glanced at me and I rolled my eyes before removing myself from the doorway. Stiles closed it immediately.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Sheriff admitted

"Oh, thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud of myself." Stiles muttered

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" Sheriff asked

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line." he smiled "Believe that?" he muttered

"I'm very proud." he said

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm—" He moved from the door as he hugged his dad. "Huggie Huggie, huggie—" he trailed off.

"See you there." his dad said awkwardly

"Take it easy." Stiles said. He sighed and opened the door, closing and locked it behind him. Derek's expression turned annoyed and he approached Stiles

"I'm sor—oh!" Derek slammed him into the door and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"If you say one word—" Derek began

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room— Bring your gun"?" Stiles shrugged, threatening slightly. Derek's finger lowered slightly. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles hit Derek's shoulder and Derek looked down at the spot.

I walked forwards and placed my hands on Derek's shoulder, slowly I pulled him away from Stiles a little and he complied, releasing Stiles' jacket. Derek nodded and he yanked Stiles jacket down to fix the crinkles. Stiles smirked and did the same to Derek's leather jacket. I put my head in my hands as that was a little far.

Stiles moved to walk around him before Derek jolted his head forwards and Stiles stumbled away

"Oh, my— God!" he muttered. I sighed and looked at Derek who showed a little smile at it. Stiles sat back in his chair

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek finally spoke.

"No. He's still working on it." Stiles admitted "But there's something else we can try."

"Yeah, can you explain now please." I asked crossing my arms.

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles began

"So?" Derek asked

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles and I chorused. I stopped, the text… who sent it?

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked

"No, not me." Stiles admitted, he turned to his computer "But I think I know somebody who can."

"Who do we know that's good with that stuff?" I wondered. Stiles brought up the police records on his computer.

"Do I want to know why you have that?" I muttered

"No." Stiles shrugged. I sighed and he brought up a certain persons file.

It was Danny's.

"Danny has a record?" I asked surprised leaning forwards.

"Yep." Stiles picked up his phone. and sent him a text.

"He wont come if you ask him to trace a message." I warned

"That's why I'm not." Stiles confessed

"Lying." I nodded "Surprisingly not your specialty when it comes to your dad." Stiles looked at me annoyed and I smiled.

I moved and sat on Stiles' bed and then the door bell rang. Stiles got up to answer it before seeing Derek.

"Don't, say anything." he ordered

"Go answer the door." I said with a sigh. Stiles looked between us before doing so.

"He's right though, don't say anything." I said, Derek looked at me with a raised eyebrow "You don't want to draw attention to yourself and you don't want to make Stiles' persuasion skills any worse." I assured him. Derek seems to accept it when I said Stiles was bad at something.

"What about you?" he asked me. I was sitting doing nothing. I grabbed my bag, grabbed a heap of books and laid them all out over Stiles' bed, sitting in the centre with my legs crossed.

"There." I shrugged a pencil in my hand. I had a blank page opened in front of me so I could pretend to be doing something.

Danny walked up the stairs, the two of them talking and then Stiles sat down on his chair and asked the real question.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked

"Trace a text." Stiles answered

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny reminded him. Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles said

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny wondered, Stiles paused and I looked at him.

"I—I looked up your arrest report, so—" Stiles admitted.

"I—I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny assured him.

"Whatever." Stiles mumbled, it didn't really sound like a word.

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny said and he pulled up a chair.

"Oh, my—" Stiles complained. They both turned to the computer and Danny turned to glance at Derek, who was sitting in a chair reading.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked pointing. Stiles looked at him.

"Um, my cousin—Miguel." he said. Derek slowly raised his head from the book to look at Stiles. I buried my head in the sheets to hide the laugh.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. We all turned to look at Derek and I sighed, mentally cursing.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles lied "Hey, Miguel." he turned to Derek who raised his head slowly. "I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles nodded his head to the draws and Derek slammed the book shut. I looked up to peak at him and Derek shot me a glare. It just made me want to giggle some more. Derek slammed the book down next to me and I rolled my eyes.

He pulled his shirt off, exposing the triple spiral tattoo on his back and threw his shirt on the floor. I rest my head in my palm, just admiring the muscular figure he had. Derek opened the draws and looked through Stiles' clothes.

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably—" Stiles began

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek said, it was probably the only time I heard him talk… nicely to him.

"Yes?" Stiles asked turning to him.

"This— no fit." Derek said yanking on one of Stiles' shirts between his hands.

"Then try something else on." Stiles said obviously. I looked at Stiles and Danny in time to see Danny turn away, removing his gaze from Derek.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked back at Derek.

"Sorry." Stiles muttered. He looked back at Danny to see him watching the werewolf. Stiles looked at me his mouth open and I nodded with a grin. Stiles turned back to Danny who quickly looked away.

Derek pulled an orange and blue stripped tee on.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles tapped Danny's shoulder and pointed "What do you think, Danny?" he asked

"Huh?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious

"The shirt." Stiles shrugged. Derek stood looking so angry he wanted to kill Stiles. I had a hand over my mouth, a permanent smile on it as Derek looked at me.

Stiles was dead.

"It's—it's not really his colour." Danny admitted. Derek pulled it off.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles whispered

"You're a horrible person." Danny said

"I know. It keeps me awake at night." Stiles said and I was having trouble containing my laughter. So I got up and distracted myself by looking through Stiles' shirts.

"I'm gonna kill him." Derek muttered to me as he stood close behind me

"I know." I giggled "Till then," I laughed some more.

"Will you stop it." he hissed

"It's hilarious. Mainly by your expressions." I pointed and he glared "Yep that one the most." I giggled some more

"Anyway, about that text." Stiles muttered, Derek grabbed the shirt from my hands.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek complained. Danny looked at the abs and I grinned at him, winking.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny admitted. Stiles leaned back and silently raised his hands in the air.

"I'm gonna kill you too." Derek decided turning away, I looked at him

"Why?"

"For laughing."

"How could I not?"

"It's not that funny." Derek muttered

"Derek it is." I nodded

"How?" Derek asked. I chuckled

"Cause Danny's gay." I said simply. Derek raised an eyebrow "Stiles is using you to persuade him to help." Derek's expression looked more pissed as he looked at Stiles. I giggled some more and pulled out a shirt, I held it against Derek who huffed in annoyance.

"I think that'll work." I sighed and he took the shirt from me.

Derek pulled it on and I looked at him. I sighed.

"What?" he ground his teeth

"It should be tighter." I pouted. Derek raised an eyebrow and I winked at him.

"There." Danny sighed. I turned and walked over to them. Derek following as we read over their shoulders. "The text was sent from a computer. This one." Derek and I leaned down behind him.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked surprised. Danny nodded as Stiles' mouth opened and my eyebrows raised.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles disagreed

"Definitely not right." I said strongly shaking my head.

The account was registered to my mom. Melissa McCall.

I mainly paced while Stiles talked to Danny and they did some lab work and Derek watched me.

Why would my mother send that message to Allison pretending to be Scott? She wouldn't and she didn't know anything.

It didn't make sense.

Could someone have hacked into the account?

Would someone have done that?

Does that man the alpha was one of the frail patients? Or one of the nurses?

It would have to be a nurse, the patients were all weak and just like that, patients. They would heal if they were werewolves and wouldn't be there.

Eventually Stiles got rid of Danny and Derek basically forced us out of the house and into Stiles' jeep.

We headed for Bacon Hills long term care Hospital.

While we were in the car park, Scott called me.

"Hey."

_"Hey, where are you? You weren't at home."_

"I'm with Stiles, remember he pulled me from the school."

_"That was hours ago._" Scott said

"This is Stiles we're talking about. Plus Derek showed up."

_"Derek, he's supposed to be laying low."_

"And he popped in on the Sheriff's house. Come on since when does Derek listen to anyone?" Derek turned to give me a look.

_"He listens to you."_

"No he doesn't. He's just nicer to me." I shrugged

_"Which means he's more likely to listen."_

"Huh." I scoffed.

_"Listen I found the necklace."_ Scott admitted

"You found it?" I asked, Stiles stole my phone.

"Where is it?"

_"In my pocket. Did you get the picture?"_ Scott asked. Stiles pulled out his own cellphone and saw a message from Scott. He opened it and the three of us examined it.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles admitted. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist and moved the phone over to him. Stiles started muttering 'ow' over and over again as his arm didn't bend that way.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek said hopefully

_"No, no, the thing's flat."_ Scott confessed "_And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing."_ he said _"And where are you?"_ he asked Stiles _"You're supposed to be here. You're first line."_

_"Where the hell is Bilinski?"_ Coach's voice sounded

_"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."_ Scott warned as Derek released Stiles' arm.

"I know." Stiles sighed "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him— tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?" Stiles asked. Scott agreed "All right, thanks." he handed me the phone back.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek said simply

"I know." Stiles muttered

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek noticed

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles sighed

"It'll just make him worry and put him off his game." I muttered "Kid's got enough to worry about."

"By the way, one more thing." Derek said casual

"Yeah." Stiles wondered. Derek grabbed Stiles' head and slammed it into the steering wheel. I placed my hands over my mouth and gasped. "Oh, God! What the hell was—"

"You know what that was for." Derek said pointing at him.

"Derek!" I scolded, he turned to me, almost as if he was listening "Don't be such a prick, you're the one trying to blend in covered in blood." I reminded him.

"I don't care." Derek said "Go." he ordered Stiles pointing at the hospital "Go!" he repeated when Stiles didn't move.

Stiles got out of the car and I leaned forwards into Derek's face fiercely

"If you want to keep asking them for help, you need to start being nicer." I hissed. I jumped into the front seat and followed Stiles into the hospital.

We walked in and noticed, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, but there should be a few nurses on, night or not." I muttered.

I couldn't hear anything as we walked slowly.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek.

_"Find her?" _he asked

"No."

_"Did you look?"_ Derek asked

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles related as we walked to Derek's uncle, Peter's room.

_"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." _Derek admitted, we walked into Peter's room to find it empty. Just a bed and an empty wheelchair.

"Oh my god." I muttered

How could a man who is subconsciously not here, who was a body without a soul, be gone?

Unless he's healed…

Oh my god, Peter was the alpha.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles informed

_"What?"_ Derek asked confused

"Stiles." I said seriously

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles admitted

"Stiles, we need to leave. Now!" I yanked on Stiles' jacket and backed out of the room, only to find Peter standing at the corner.

_"Stiles, get out of there right now—it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"_ Derek shouted down the phone. Stiles removed the phone and backed out of the room. He bumped me as I stared at Peter.

"You must be Stiles and Alice." he said calmly.

I took Stiles' hand and turned away from him, only to find his nurse behind us, Stiles stopped behind me as he saw her.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Jennifer said.

"You—and him." Stiles pointed between them. "You're— you're the one who—" He muttered "Oh, my— and he's— Oh, my god, I'm gonna die." Stiles muttered rubbing a hand over his head.

I nudged Stiles annoyed at him being melodramatic. I glared at Peter as Derek appeared behind us. He elbowed Jennifer in the face and she collapsed to the ground unconscious

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter admitted

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." he told Stiles. Stiles looked between Derek and Peter.

"Oh, damn." Stiles muttered. He dropped to the floor and crawled out of the way.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" he asked. He walked towards us and Derek growled at him, his teeth growing and his eyes flashing blue for the second.

"Yep." I nodded. As Derek walked up and stood behind me, almost protectively. I didn't move as I felt him grab my wrist and shoulder.

He was planning on moving me and he did, he spun me around behind him and jumped on the wall, lunging at his uncle.

Peter slammed him into the wall, breaking the plaster. Stiles cowered on the floor as Peter slammed Derek into the opposite wall above him.

I bit my nail. As much as I wanted to help, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't scared of Derek or Scott, but this guy… I don't know, he'd freaked the hell out of me when we were in the school and now, I was just worrying for Derek.

Stiles crawled along the floor and diverted his direction when he saw Jennifer, her nose bleeding.

Peter walked towards Derek who was lying on the floor and grabbed his neck, lifting him up.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me." Peter walked towards me, dragging Derek who held his hand. I backed up, glaring at Peter. I wanted to do something, but running at him was irrational, and the last time he hurt me it took days to heal.

"I was being driven by pure instinct." he dropped Derek and bent over his nurse to take something from her pocket, keys.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek stood up and raised his fist. He punched Peter, but he didn't seem phased. He went to kick him but Peter head butted him and Derek stumbled backwards.

"I want understanding." Peter corrected. He kicked Derek and I stepped back as he rolled over and landed flat on his front by my feet.

"Derek." I muttered crouching next to him.

"Do you have any idea— What it was like for me during those years?" Derek spat some blood from his mouth as Peter monologged "Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Derek tried to get up as Peter walked towards us. Stiles hid behind the counter and peaked out at us.

I stood up in front of Derek but Peter's eyes staying on him behind me.

"Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." I heard Derek move and I ducked to the side before he sung to punch Peter, who dodged. Derek punched again and missed. The third time, he was blocked. The fourth time Peter grabbed his fist and squeezed I heard the bones crack as Derek fell to his knees.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter picked Derek up and threw him through glass and over a desk. I took a step forwards to follow Derek and Peter swung, I ducked under it, he missed again and I suddenly turned and grabbed his hair, bashing his head into the wall. It cracked.

Peter fell to the floor and I didn't even bother to wonder how I did it as I walked through the door to where I saw Derek crawling to the curtain.

"Hey," I looked at him as he sat up.

"We have to do something." Derek breathed

"Well you're not doing well." I muttered looking at his nose. It was bleeding.

I heard the glass move as Peter walked over it.

"That was quite some moving there." Peter said. His calm voice was getting to me now. "Alice. You have quite the control over it don't you." he rambled "Didn't even change, that day in the school." he said "Not like Scott." Derek looked at me. And I looked annoyed.

I took Derek's arm and lifted him to his feet. He coughed as I walked through the hospital, trying to find somewhere, anywhere.

"There's gotta be something Derek." I muttered "Think. Even if we can stop him for now and come back later."

"No."

"You're an idiot." I hissed "Falling back and regrouping, grabbing our bearings is smarter then staying here with you hardly able to stand." I muttered

"That's true." Peter turned the corner. I grimaced and pulled Derek into another room.

It had to be the morgue didn't it.

Derek removed his arm, sitting on the floor and leaned against the metal table with a groan. Peter stood opposite as I stood next to Derek. He sighed.

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair but—" Peter turned his head to look in a mirror. He spun it around and the wrinkled burned flesh on the right side of his face suddenly began to heal. The hair grew back and he was completely fixed as he stopped the mirror from spinning.

"When you look this good, why wait?" he muttered.

Oh god.

He turned to look at Derek.

"Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain." Peter said, he had a look of remorse on his face. "After all, we're family."

"Family doesn't kill one another." I snapped. "And you just beat him." I pointed to Derek.

"Well, you turned out rather confident didn't you." Peter said to me. I just glared at him.

"You know, I've never turned a person before, bitten them." Peter began

"Don't worry. I've never been bitten." I assured him. "Not until you decided to test it out on Scott and I."

"Yes. Turned out rather well didn't it." he smiled slightly

"Oh yeah. You have your nephew back, Scott and I are part of your pack and everyone you're killing is justified." I nodded sarcastically. Peter leaned his head slightly.

"It's still a work in progress." he confessed

"Really? Killing people is in progress?" I questioned.

"Well yes, there are still some people who need to pay…"

"Right, you're revenge." My eyes flashed and I saw a quick flicker of a fire.

A fire? But the Hale fire had already happened? I haven't seen the past before.

Wait…

"You're killing people who did this to you." I realised. Peter was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, he'd probably seen my eyes.

"Aren't we quick." he noticed.

"It's not rocket science." I muttered "The bus driver, the DVD store employer…" my eye brows furrowed "How are they connected to the fire?"

Peter didn't answer me.

"So if killing these people are justified I guess killing Laura was too. So much for family." I said harshly. I heard Derek try to mutter something behind me but all that came out was air. "Didn't I hear she was chasing down a lead before you killed her? Before all this started? Why the need to off her?" I didn't need an answer. Laura had been an alpha, the strongest of their kind.

"Power." I answered for him, disgusted "It had nothing to do with primal instinct." I hissed "You just wanted power. You didn't care about her, you only cared about yourself. I guess some people are so twisted they'd kill their off blood." I sneered.

"I wanted revenge. Those people deserved it. And more still do. They killed the people I held dearly."

"Bullshit." I spat in his face.

Peter's eyes glowed and his teeth elongated before he suddenly howled in my face. It was long and dark like it had been in the school.

Even my side didn't throb. I just glared at him. I resisted covering my ears from the noise as I watched him while Derek gritted his teeth in pain.

Peter stopped, glanced at me for two seconds and then brought his fist back. He went to punch me before he seemed to freeze.

It was like someone was holding his elbow, his fist shook as he fought what ever force it was that held him back. I just watched him intensely. His eyes turned red again as he tried to push against the force.

I felt a hand close around my wrist and I broke the stare I had on Peter, turning to look at Derek confused. He looked at me intensely, that hard cold look back on his face.

And then he yanked my arm.

I fell and stumbled over his outstretched legs. I hit a trolly with several items on it, including tweezers, scissors, pliers, and knives.

The trolly collapsed on top of me and I felt a sting as the knives hit me. When the clattering stopped I pushed myself up and turned around.

My eyes widened as I saw Peter holding his hand out to Derek and, after glancing at me, Derek took his hand. Peter hoisted him to his feet, gave him a hug and then led him from the room.

Derek looked at me once more before the disappeared around the doorframe.

I just blinked, my mouth open. I ignored the smell of blood that was coming off me, however faint, and the cuts stinging on my arms and cheek.

Did he just… betray me? Did he seriously just shove me aside and go with the person he'd been trying to kill? Did Derek actually care about revenge that much? Enough to go with the man, uncle or not, who killed his sister?

I just sat on the floor, the trolly on it's side on the floor next to me and the instruments around me.

I don't know how long I sat there for but, eventually Stiles ran not the room.

"Alice," He said after seeing me. He walked over and then saw the look on my face. The cuts would have all healed, but the slight trickle of blood was probably still visible.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked

"Derek left with him." I muttered "Did he actually just…"

"He's a tool Alice." Stiles shrugged

"He just pushed me out of the way and went with him…" I muttered in disbelief. I pursed my lips in annoyance. I pushed myself up and stood, brushing down my top before walking around Stiles and out of the morgue.

"Where are you going?" he asked following me

"We need to tell Scott." I said simply.

Stiles followed me out of the hospital and to his car where he all but speeded to the school.

"The lacrosse game's over." he reminded me

"Yeah and were do you think Derek and Peter were headed next?" I asked

"To Scott." Stiles sighed

"Who'd still be there." I nodded

"What if they're there too?" Stiles wondered

"Then I'm gonna kill 'em." I decided angrily.

"Uh, Derek too?" Stiles questioned. I thought

"If I can't, I'll definitely inflict a lot of pain." I thought logically.

"Hey, kill him for all I care." Stiles shrugged.

We reached the school and it was basically empty. The two of us ran in and down to the locker rooms. The lights were off and there was no sound.

Stiles and I ran straight into the room to see Scott sitting on a bench, in the dark, in nothing but a towel.

"Dude, we have a huge problem." Stiles said panting

"Trust me I know."

"See. Told you they'd come here." I scowled. "Have they gone?" I asked

"Long gone." Scott nodded, still not looking at us.

Then he did.

"What happened?" he asked

"Derek went with Peter." I muttered

"Why?"

"I don't know. Revenge?" I shrugged "I was arguing with Peter and then suddenly he pushed me out of the way and went with him." I sighed

"He left you there?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"Why is that so surprising?" Stiles asked

"Cause out of all of us, Alice is the one who he trusts the most."

"Doesn't mean he cares about her." Stiles thought

"But he does, that's the thing."

"I'm starting to doubt that." I said "Derek doesn't really care for anyone in that sense, he just has someone he talks more openly to." I shrugged

"Yeah, and that happens to be you." Scott added

"Doesn't mean he'd jump in front of a bullet for me or something." I rolled my eyes.

They didn't argue and I sighed.

"Can we just go home please?" I asked "This is too much for one night if you ask me."

They both agreed.

Stiles drove back to his house were my car was still sitting in his driveway. I then drove Scott and I home and we didn't speak a word.

Mum didn't say anything except asking how the game was and I moved to my room. I flicked the light on, almost expecting Derek to be there with an awesome explanation, some strategy to his betraying Scott, Stiles and I.

But he wasn't there.

I changed and crashed onto my bed, just staring at the celling for a while.

I didn't remember falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Where are we going?" I groaned as I walked down the stairs. Scott had woken me up at an annoying hour.

"To find Jackson." Scott decided, walking into to kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"What?" I whined "I have better things to do than stalk Jackson." I rolled my eyes.

"Well we don't have a choice." Scott said

"Why not?" I questioned confused

"Because the hunters think Jackson's the second beta." Scott turned to me, obviously frustrated.

"Why?" I asked stunned

"Because of the starches on his neck. They think he could have gotten turned by a scratch." Scott said as he headed to the front door.

I groaned.

"So," I waited for more.

"So Argent will go looking for Jackson to question him." Scott said. I yawned and nodded as a horn beeped.

"You called Stiles before you told me?" I asked with a sigh

"I knew he'd be here by the time I was done." Scott shrugged. I rolled my eyes and the two of us walked out of the house, me locking the door behind me.

"Do we have any idea where Jackson even is?" I asked with a yawn as I go into the back of the car.

"Seeing as we're not at school, I'm gonna say he's at home." Stiles nodded

"Great," yawn "A stake out. I can sleep some some more." I muttered.

Stiles drove off and then Scott realised something else.

"Where does Jackson live exactly."

"I know." I sighed leaning my head on Stiles' chair. "Turn left." and I directed them towards it.

We sat at the end of the road, keeping an eye out for the familiar Porsche.

"If he drives this way he'll see us." I warned

"He wont know it's us." Stiles disagreed

"It's your 'piece of crap jeep' of course he will." I disagreed

"Hey!"

"His words not mine." I shrugged

It wasn't long before Jackson did indeed leave the house. Scott released a groan annoyed as Stiles started the car to follow.

We drove forever and then lost Jackson as he started racing around, dangerously, in his car.

"Now what?" Stiles asked

"You drive, we listen." I said simply, indicating to Scott and I. Stiles glanced at Scott who stared out the window.

It didn't help as Stiles turned his music up.

After listening for a while I heard Jackson's engine. It was revving as he drove and then, it cut out.

I listened to him get out of the car and another one arrive.

"I found him," I muttered, both boys looked at me.

"Where?" Stiles asked

"Few miles from here, not far. But he's not alone." I looked at the centre console as I listened

"Who's with him?" Stiles asked

"Shh." I put my fingers to my lips.

The other car stopped and the door opened and then closed.

"Car trouble?" the other asked

"It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck." Jackson decided

"Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple." and then I noticed the voice.

"Oh god." I muttered with a sigh.

"What?" Stiles asked

"It's Argent." Scott said, listening also

"Allison's dad." I added. The door opened and the back of the Porsche was opened.

"I don't know. It's a pretty expensive car and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right?" Jackson rambled, the door closed.

"Well I won't tell if you won't." Chris said. I heard his footsteps as Scott directed Stiles towards were they were. "It's Jackson, right? Come here. I'll show you what to look for."

"Oh, sorry." Chris suddenly said

"What?" Jackson asked

"Your neck." Chris said. Scott ground his teeth. "You hurt yourself?"

"No. I mean, it's just—just a scratch." Jackson stammered. His heart rate picked up.

"Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks." the heart rate continued "You all right?" I heard the grin in Chris' voice

"Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay?" Jackson decided.

"Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?" Stiles pulled in towards the Porsche and they came into sight. Stiles stomped on the break as his music filled the silence.

"Yo." Scott waved

"What's up?" Stiles nodded.

"You guys alright?" I wondered, fake concern filling my features.

"Is everything okay?" Scott wondered

"Hey, Scott." Chris smiled "Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." he explained

"The Porsche is having trouble?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Still a car." Chris shrugged

"True." I nodded casually

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott pointed

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles wondered. Scott opened his door and the boy didn't move.

"Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles complimented. Scott glared at him.

"I'll stay with your car if you want." I shrugged. Jackson nodded and walked towards us, away from Chris.

While the boys watched Jackson, I saw Chris reach into the boot of the car, grabbing something. He closed the hood.

"Hey, boys." he called as Scott got out of the car. Chris walked around to the front and turned the key. The engine started and I narrowed my eyes. "Told you I knew a few things about cars."

"Or how to sabotage them." I said softly, Scott looked at me and then at Stiles. Jackson released a breath as Chris walked over to his SUV and drove off.

I jumped out of the car.

We all watched him leave before Jackson turned to Scott.

"What, are you following me, now?" Jackson snapped as Scott closed the door and Stiles got out.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there." Scott snapped

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked

"He thinks you're the second beta." Scott admitted

"What?" Jackson questioned

"He thinks you're me!" Scott turned around and elbowed Stiles' hood.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles complained.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away — literally!"

"You weren't the only one." I muttered crossing my arms.

"Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott took a deep breath and raised a fist, almost as if he was going to hit Jackson before turning to the jeep and turning to hit that again.

I grabbed his fist as Stiles grabbed his shoulders

"Okay, how about we step away from Stile's Jeep." Stiles decided

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed okay?" Jackson blamed "This is your fault." Jackson pushed Scott into the jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked

"You're the one who got himself into something he doesn't understand." I said pushing myself between Scott and Jackson "You really think you can just get involved in this and not expect there to be consequences?" I asked. Stiles grabbed my wrist as I'd been pointing towards Jackson who backed up.

"Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?" Stiles asked, standing between Scott and me, and Jackson.

"He may come after you, I won't be able to protect you." Scott admitted "I can't protect anyone." he looked at Stiles

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asks d

"You're on the threat list too you know." I said obviously and Stiles looked at me shocked "Anything to get Scott to join Peter. Including threatening his friends." Stiles remembered the school.

"You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson thought

"You're such an idiot." I waved a hand in the air.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." Scott said.

"Oh, yeah, really? You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall." Jackson disagreed

"Yeah, I can run really fast now— Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" Scott snapped "And I can hear things like— Like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life." he rambled

"It ruined your life." Jackson said "You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it." he snapped "You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." he said softly

"Yeah you're a guy driving something that's no bigger then his—" Stiles slapped a hand over my mouth and I glared at him. I removed it as Jackson looked at me. "You might own an expensive car, but a persons car says a few things other then how much money they've got." I said "Yours says I look flash on the outside but I'm still just a tiny scared little girl." I shrugged. Jackson's heart rate rose slightly and I smiled at him.

Jackson turned away and back to his car, getting in and driving of with a rev of the engine.

"Can I punch I'm yet?" I wondered

"That was one bad mouth you've gained." Stiles muttered

"It's called knowing you." I smiled. We got back into the car and Stiles drove.

"So any idea on what to do with Peter and Derek?" Stiles wondered

"Other then killing them?" I wondered

"You're really angry at them aren't you?" Scott said

"Derek mostly, Peter I just kind of hate."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual." Stiles nodded.

He pulled up outside our house.

"We'll think about it later." Scott decided

"Why?" I asked suspiciously

"I need to find Allison. Return her necklace." Scott admitted

"And you can't just put it back in her room?" I wondered

"That wouldn't look suspicious." Stiles thought

"Not if you put it somewhere obvious but under papers or something. Or in a Jacket jacket." I shrugged "That's were everyone leaves things."

"I want to give it back." Scott said "Maybe get her to smile at me again."

"Better come up with a believable lie." I shrugged "Good luck." I patted his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later." Scott said and got out.

"Well, we should figure out what to do with Peter and Derek. Probably starting with where to find them." I said to Stiles, climbing into the front seat.

"How?" Stiles asked

"By starting with your dad." I said obviously "He's looking to Derek, maybe he found something." I shrugged

"Alright, but let's stop home first." Stiles agreed. I smirked and put the seatbelt on as he pulled away from home.

We walked into his house and he dumped the keys on the kitchen table before sliding over to the fridge and grabbing the milk carton. I heard papers shuffling and turned to see the Sheriff sitting at a table covered in papers as Stiles smirked and put the milk carton to his lips. He noticed his dad as he walked past before doubling back, his mouth full.

"Whatcha doing?" he grinned

"Work." his dad said simply. I hit his shoulder and pointed

"Anything I can help with?" Stiles wondered

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." Stiles scooted into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and a glass before walking into the room. I followed, curious as to what was on the papers the Sheriff had.

"Any leads?" Stiles sat down, placing the glass and bottle down and leaned over to grab the papers. His dad his his hand

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Sheriff said.

"Hasn't stopped you before." I smiled

"Hey Alice." he greeted, I waved

"How you doing Sheriff. Much luck?" I wondered

"Not much." he sighed. Stiles looked at me and I winked as I sat opposite the sheriff and Stiles opened the whiskey bottle.

"Not too much." Sheriff warned. Stiles poured a bit and then stopped. He looked at me and then at his dad before filled the glass.

"Okay." he said and handed the Sheriff the glass. "There you go, dad." I had an eyebrow raised as his dad took it.

"Thanks." he said, not even lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Bottoms up." Stiles grinned.

The Sheriff downed the entire glass. He put it down and after a few seconds, sighed.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot— Hale of a lot?" he muttered. As if he was off it after one glass… though it was full and you usually only had a little…

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles corrected and I smirked

"Hell. Yes." Sheriff gave the thumbs up. "He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him." he picked up a picture and Stiles looked at me surprised.

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asked

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mug shot, it's like two Laser beams were pointing at the camera." I got up as Stiles took the photo and stood behind him. Derek's face was blurred out, his jaw line and hair was visible, but the eyes, nose, lips and facial features were not visible as a white spot and blue like bubbles surrounded his face.

"It's his eyes, they reflect the light to much." I muttered "The flash triggers them and block it out. They'd be able to get one without a flash." I shrugged

"Nice." Stiles muttered

"Oh, my god." Stiles put the picture down and the Sheriff sighed, removing his glasses "Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick." he rubbed a hand over his head "And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that—"

"Dad it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles chuckled. They looked at me.

"Yeah right cause I want to get arrested for spilling police evidence." I said obviously "Promise on my life not to say anything." I smiled and the Sheriff smiled back.

"Except to Scott." I muttered in Stiles' ear, he smirked. He picked up a folder and pulled out the papers in it.

"See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." I looked at the Sheriff surprised and moved to look over his shoulder at the bus driver's record

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles muttered and his dad nodded.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Stiles wondered

"The video store clerk." I muttered and the Sheriff nodded

"Who got his throat slashed. He's a convicted felon, history of arson." he explained

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asked

"Priors all over their records including—" Sheriff began

"Arson." Stiles and I muttered

"That's how they're connected." I muttered and Stiles looked at me "Revenge." I said simply and he understood.

"So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles muttered

"Another shot?" Stiles cheered

"No, no, no, no more." Sheriff denied

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, right? You deserve it." Stiles assured

"Understatement." I thought "To be solving this crimes under the circumstances." I added and Stiles knew what I mean.

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover." The Sheriff grinned and Stiles grinned as his dad indicated for another.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." Stiles grabbed the glass and turned away from his dad pouring the whiskey. "I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."Stiles knew

"Don't worry. I had a hand in letting you complete the crime." I grinned "You're not alone."

"Plus peter's going too." I added

"And Derek now." Stiles sighed, "Why did he join anyway?"

"Peter's after revenge." I said "Derek's part of said family. Guess he doesn't mind killing." I said slowly. It was a hard concept to grasp

"What?" Stiles asked

"Yeah." I nodded

"Did you see something else?" Stiles asked expectantly, putting the glass down. His dad went to take it.

"No." I shook my head

"Then how do you know thats what he's after?" Stiles asked

"Peter told me." I confessed

"And you failed to mention it?" Stiles asked

"Sorry, keep forgetting you were there… seeing as you were actually in the building. Cowering."

"Hey, I can't heal like you can." Stiles whispered and I sighed

"True." I nodded "He still could have killed me…" I then remembered something else "Though he thinks I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"Yeah. He kept saying how I had control when he made Scott shift and things like that. Though he may have grasped something was up when my eyes flashed and he roared at me and nothing happened." I added

"You did see something." Stiles said

"I saw a fire." I admitted

"A fire?"

"Right after I was reminded of the Hale fire."

"You saw the Hale fire?" Stiles asked

"That's the thing. I don't know. I just saw fire. But I've never seen the past before." I said "I don't even know if there's such a thing." I sighed.

"Did anything else happen?" Stiles wondered "Or did he say anything else?" I shook my head but it stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Peter…" I muttered and Stiles looked expectantly. "Right after he growled at me, he threw a punch." I began

"So?"

"So, he raised his hand and leaned forwards… and then froze." I said "It was like someone had frozen his movements and he was fighting against it." I explained "His fist was shaking and he tried to break away…"

"What happened?" Stiles asked intrigued

"Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and when I turned Peter was moving again." I said. Stiles looked at me confused before the glass his father had hit the table. We looked up at him as he sighed and played with his glass, rolling it on an angle until it almost rolled off the edge.

Stiles caught it before it could smash.

"Stiles, there's just so many questions." Sheriff sighed

"Like what?" Stiles wondered

"Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why starting with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it." he breathed confused "Why make it look like some kind of animal did it?" he asked, Stiles looked at me. "When that cougar ended up in the parking lot I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know." Sheriff shrugged

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles nodded

"Like an out of control wolf." I nodded. Sheriff turned and smiled at Stiles.

"You know, I miss talking to you." he began "It's like we never have time—"

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call—I'm sorry. I'll be right back." Stiles removed his phone from his pocket and stood up. I looked at him and then back at the sheriff. It was like he was ignoring it.

I stood up and walked over to the Sheriff.

"I do. I miss it." he said as Stiles moved to leave the room "And I miss your mom." Stiles stopped and I felt like crying. He turned to his dad.

"What'd you say?" Stiles asked. I moved over to the Sheriff and kneeled down to give him a hug.

He smiled at me and patted my head before moving for the bottle of whiskey to pour another glass. I looked at Stiles who walked forwards. He grabbed the bottle to stop his dad, standing it back up again.

"Thanks." his dad smiled. I looked at Stiles who sighed and I placed an arm around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder in comfort.

And then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw a text from Scott.

- URGENT! Mum on a date… with Peter!

I dropped my arm from around Stiles. I felt my hand tighten around my phone before Stiles removed it to stop my from smashing it.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

Phone buzzed again.

- In the car, heading to restaurant.

"I'm going to pay for the damage to your car." I decided

"What damage?" Stiles asked worriedly

"The one I'm going to make you cause." I said angrily. Stiles just nodded and I turned to leave the house.

We jumped into the car and I wanted to smash something as I called my twin.

"What happened?" I demanded

"He turned up at the door. Mom said he was a medical rep for the hospital who turned up yesterday." Scott said immediately "I couldn't do anything without saying something and I've left Allison in the house to go after them…" he worried

"You can always go back to Allison. I promise to kill him." I said darkly. I saw Stiles glance at me.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked

"He's targeting my mother. While a father's protective of his daughter, a daughter is very protective of her mother and I am going to murder him!" I snapped.

"Scott do something she'd going to make me crash my car." Stiles sounded and I shot him a look.

"Not crash it if possible." I said slowly "Make them stop." I corrected.

"How?" Scott asked

"However necessary." and I hung the phone up.

I logged onto an app on my phone and typed in my mothers number to track it.

Stiles headed towards it and I saw the car parked on the side of the road.

"They're stopped." Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"Not a good thing." I disagreed, Stiles looked at me as I eyed the car and then let out a sigh.

"God." he muttered and he slowed down, swerved slightly and hit the back of the car.

I opened the door and jumped out, running back through the cars until Scott grabbed my wrist and I ducked down next to him.

The door opened as steam rose from the bonnet.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" my mother complained "Stiles!" she shouted. Everyone on the street had stopped

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked

"Yes!" she said annoyed

"Wow, this is—this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles laughed as Peter got out of the car.

"Ha ha—" mum said sarcastically

"Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done." Peter commented and Scott smirked.

"I mean I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles rambled

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." Mom reminded him

"How crazy is that?" Stiles grinned "I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing."

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter decided.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles said

"Whiplash? You hit us!" Mom raged.

"I don't know—there's something definitely wrong with my neck." Stiles muttered.

"I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed." Peter said.

But that's all I heard.

I slipped out and I was standing in Derek's house. I wasn't the only one here. Jackson was, and so was Derek. Jackson was sitting on the stairs, cowering below Derek who was shouting at him.

Jackson was actually crying.

"Jackson." Scott muttered "Oh, no." he muttered.

"He's at Derek's house." I said and Scott looked at me "With Derek." I admitted "I think Derek might be about to kill him." Scott looked at me a little shocked before he got up. I glanced back at my mother before following him off through the cars at a run.

We ran through the trees and sprinted, ignoring everything else. We didn't slow down until we reached the house and stopped.

"There's no one else here." Jackson realised. They were just inside the front door as I heard footsteps. "No one else is coming?" Jackson's heart rate quickened and his breath stuttered.

I looked over the house and tapped Scott's shoulder. He looked at me and I walked around the house.

"No, please— Please don't, okay? I'll shut up—I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please!" Jackson started crying as we walked around the house. I noticed an opened window on the second floor and pointed at it.

Scott nodded and placed a finger to his lips. I nodded and he climbed up the house silently before I followed

"I—I don't deserve it." Jackson muttered

"I think you do." Derek disagreed

"N-no!" Jackson stuttered loudly. His shouts would have drowned out any noise if we'd made any.

"Look around you!" Derek shouted "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here." Derek said simply "There is a reason, no one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek shouted at him. Scott and I walked out onto the landing above them and I crossed my arms angrily.

"Excuse me." Scott interrupted. They both turned to look at us. "Co-captain." Scott corrected.

Scott jumped the entire stair case as well as Jackson and landed in front of Derek. He turned to Jackson, fully transformed who gasped and shuffled away. Derek changed too and growled at Scott.

"Move!" Derek ordered as I slowly walked down the stairs.

"No." Scott disagreed. And then I heard someone outside. The sound of a cross bow loading before I slipped off again.

I saw Scott with a bullet wound in his side and then Derek, chained up, tied to electricity, in a basement.

"Fine. I'll kill you too." Derek decided

"Scott, Derek." I said and they looked at me as I stared at the door. I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"There's someone outside."

We heard the sound of a cross bow releasing

"Cover your eyes!" Derek ordered. I shut my eyes and ducked as Derek did the same. Scott didn't and ducked as a huge light shined before Jackson crawled away.

Derek moved as gun fire blew into the room and I felt him pull me to the wall.

I knocked his hand off and glared at him before looking for Scott.

He got shot.

"Scott." I muttered as he fell to the side away from us, a bloody wound in his chest. He un-changed and started coughing up black goo. I went to get up and moved towards him, not caring about the guns but Derek grabbed my shoulders.

"Scott! Go!" he ordered. I looked at him and he gave me a look. I nodded before we got up and ran over to Scott. We helped him to his feet

"Run!" Derek pushed him to the back of the house and I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Distracting them." he said

"They're going to catch you and torture you with electricity. Don't be a fool!" I snapped. He didn't answer, just removed my arm, kissed my forehead and pushed me to the backdoor as he ran to the front and opened it.

I ground my teeth in frustration before I ran after Scott.

I followed him through the trees, his blood leading me to him before I found him kneeling on the forest floor.

"Scott." I muttered and fell next to him. He hit the floor and rolled onto his back, chocking as the smell of wolfsbane rose off him, the blue steam doing so also.

I rolled him onto his side so he wouldn't choke and bit my lip looking around.

What the hell was I to do?

"Allison." Scott muttered

And he fell unconscious. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone.

I dialled Allison's number.

_"Hey Alice," _she answered

"Hey," I said "Look, Stiles ran into the back of my mom's car… conveniently and we wont be home for a while. Scott told me you were there. He's a little busy but with all the shit he's done lately, I didn't think you deserved to be left hanging." I kept my voice as straight as I rubbed Scott's arm. "I'm so sorry." I said

_"No. It's okay."_

"It's not." I disagreed "I'm sorry Allison, we keep doing this shit when you need us." I sighed

"I'm sorry."

_"It's okay Alice. But you don't need to call on his behalf."_

"I know. But in this instance," I looked down at him "I didn't have a choice." I confessed

"I'll talk to you later." I muttered "Please don't hate him." I muttered and hung up.

"Alice," I looked up and my mouth dropped open slightly.

Deaton was standing in front of me

"Deaton…" I muttered he leaned down next to me.

"I'm going to help." he assured me and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I pursed my lips before nodding.

I stepped back and the vet picked up my brother, then carrying him from the woods.

I followed.

"Stop." Scott muttered

"It's all right, Scott." Deaton assured him "You're gonna be all right."

We took Scott to Deaton's car and then to the vet, ironically.

I didn't bother asking questions as I sat next to my brother on the back seat. When we reached the clinic I carried Scott to the medical table and Deaton cut of his shirt.

He did a few things I didn't know the cause for and then finally he took the bullet from Scott's side. He put it in a bowl as I paced, worried. He dabbed the wound and I heard Scott's heart rise slightly.

I stopped and he gasped before going to sit up. I rushed to his side as Deaton placed a hand on his shoulder. Scott coughed as Deaton shushed him.

"Scott." I muttered

"I wouldn't get up just, yet." Deaton advised

"Where am I—" Scott asked shakily as he looked around

"You're fine." Deaton assured him "And I've given you something that should— Speed up the healing process." Deaton admitted as he continued to clean the wound. I held Scott's hand as I watched his face. Scott looked down at the bullet wound and then back at Deaton.

"But you're a vet." he breathed

"It's true and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton stated

"Mostly?" Scott asked

"Mostly." Deaton repeated and then he smiled as Scott lowered his head back down and seemed to fall back to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" I wondered

"He will be." Deaton assured me.

"How did you ever think to become a werewolf doctor?" I asked him.

"It's a long story." Deaton admitted

"One you're not going to tell us?" I guessed

"Not yet." I sighed but nodded as Deaton grabbed a stool and handed it to me. I smiled and sat on it, not leaving Scott's side.

Despite being by my brother's side and knowing he was okay. I knew Derek wasn't. The Argents had him and everyone thought he was the the alpha's accomplice.

Bloody idiot. Couldn't he just make his mind up as to which side he was one? One minute he's threatening Scott, the next he's risking his neck for him.

And he could have run with us. The Argents would have just kept shooting and not noticed he'd run too. If they didn't notice Scott and I then they definitely wouldn't have Derek.

It'd be nice if he could share his plans. If he had any at all.

He needs to learn to communicate better. That was his real issue.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I sat with my eyes closed, both hands closed around Scott's as I leaned my head on them.

Deaton was tinkering around checking on Scott's wound every now and then.

"Are you alright?" Deaton asked me

"I'm listening." I admitted

"To what?"

"Everything." I whispered "Anything to distract my mind." I confessed not looking up "I just need to see something. Anything. I let him walk out instead of coming with us. I need to do something to help." I rambled.

I felt like Derek getting caught was half my fault. It was mainly his for not listening to me but I didn't exactly try harder to make him leave.

"This isn't your fault." Deaton said calmly and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"I know it's not." I sighed "But at the moment I feel there's nothing anyone can do but me. Stiles is dealing with repairs to his car that I need to pay for, Scott's lying unconscious, Peter is threatening my mother and Derek's been kidnapped. Who else is around to do anything?" I asked and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You take a breather and think things through." Deaton advised

"The Argents have Derek." I muttered "Doubtful they'd hide him in their house," I sighed. I looked at Deaton

"Where else is there?"

"The Argents own a lot of places." Deaton admitted. I pressed my hands together and leaned my lips on them.

"But if we know they have him they wont take him somewhere obvious… and it needs to be somewhere with electricity."

"Electricity?" Deaton repeated. I nodded

"They've got him connected up to wires to electrocute him, his arms are held above his head tied up. He's somewhere dark and damp." I muttered

"Alice," I looked up at him "How do you know that?" he was calm but his expression curious, confused.

"I saw it." I answered straight. "I get these… images flash across my mind, and then a few hours to a day later, I see it. But it's not deja vu." I admitted looking down "Derek thinks I'm an oracle, future seers." I sighed

"When did these start?" Deaton wondered

"When Peter bit me." I whispered "Some time he bit Scott." I looked at my unconscious brother

"At first I was drawing pictures in my sleep, then I figured out how to trigger them. Now I see images across my eyes. It's like everything in front of me fades out, but only for a second." I looked up at me

"And Derek said oracle?" Deaton wondered. I nodded "You don't look so sure." He noticed

I took a deep breath.

"When Derek and I found out Peter was the alpha in the long term hospital, he tried to hit me." I began "I don't know what happened, but Peter suddenly… stopped moving. It was like he was being held back, but there was nothing there." I explained confused

"Derek then pushed me and I fell to the ground. When I turned around, Peter was moving again." I said, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this the first time something like this has happened?" Deaton asked, I frowned and thought.

"I think so." I said.

Deaton sighed before he looked at my brother. Scott's eyes closed and winced as he come around. I stood up and Deaton moved to organise his supplies. Scott looked around and then at me. I smiled. I held out my hand and helped him to his feet.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Deaton said, Scott stumbled and he and I steadied him. "You doing okay?" Scott blinked and looked up at him, not answering. "Maybe you should sit down, huh?" Deaton patted his chest. I smiled and give Scott a hug before the bell to the front door rang.

The three of us looked at it surprised.

"Hello?" Deaton called. The door shut. Deaton moved toward the front room when there was no answer and Scott grabbed his arm. Deaton gave him a reassuring look, patted his hand and continued on.

Scott looked at me and I put my finger to my lips. He nodded and we listened.

"I'm sorry, but we're—" he paused as he turned the corner "We're closed."

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up." it was Peter. I ground my teeth and wanted to hit him. Scott placed an arm around my waist to comfort me.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton admitted

"These ones wandered in on their own." Peter answered.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed." Deaton's voice was calm as Scott and I froze, standing still.

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time— Don't you?" Peters footsteps stopped.

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible." Deaton disagreed "Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it." Peter's voice was less calm and slightly more forceful.

"Like I said— We're closed." Deaton took a few steps forwards. I don't know what it was, but Peter stepped forward, as if going to approach and then stopped. I heard him scratch the wood of the front barrier.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Peter commented. Peter moved and there was a smash as he threw a chair at the wall. Scott jumped next to me at the sudden loud noise and I held his hand.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We are closed." There was no worry in Deaton's voice. It was fierce and strong. And then Peter's footsteps sounded again, moving away.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent and far more vulnerable." Peter threatened and Scott's expression hardened.

"Allison!" he realised. The bell rang as the door opened. Deaton walked into the room and Scott released me, grabbing his shirt.

"Deaton, thank you very much," I began "But we have to go." I said as Scott followed

"Thank you." Scott said as we went out the back door.

Scott reached through his pockets looking for something, but there was nothing.

"Where's my phone?" he asked

"I don't know." I shook my head "When did you have it last?" I wondered

"When I texted you." Scott admitted

"Maybe it's in the car." I shrugged as we walked. Neither car's were with us.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott suddenly asked

"I don't know, I haven't had any contact with anyone since last night," I admitted

"Not even Mom?" he asked, and I bit my lip before shaking my head. He groaned.

"Call Stiles." I just pulled out my phone and handed it to him.

Stiles met us at home and reminded me around three hundred times that I'm paying for the slight damage to his car. He asked what happened last night and I filled him in on everything as Scott rummaged through his room.

"Call my phone." he said. Stiles rang it but there was nothing.

"Again." Scott said

"You know it's probably on silent." I muttered as Stiles nudged me and I rang the phone.

I think Stiles and I rang five more times each and still we hadn't found it.

The room was a mess.

"Call it again." Scott said again. Stiles groaned

"It's not here." he confessed. Scott rummaged through his duvet and then to the other side of the room where I was sitting in his couch. I was basically forced from it as he looked between the cushions again and then crashed to look under the bed.

"Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked

"I can't afford a new one." Scott confessed "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well, "A", you're not alone. You have me and Alice. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?" Stiles asked "Sounds pretty dead."

"Great optimism." I said sarcastically "Way to make me feel better." I grumbled.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha they're not gonna kill him." Scott said as he looked into his bathroom.

"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, You know? They use Derek to get Peter problem solved." several items of clothing came flying out of the bathroom.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own." Scott said running from the room as Stiles sighed. Scott moved to tear his shelf apart. "Which means we either find Derek first— just— just help me!" Scott chucked a plastic ball as Stiles head. He glared at Scott in return.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles thought "You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?" Stiles asked shrugging

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die." Scott decided strongly

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked.

"Just cause you don't like him doesn't mean we can just leave him in pain." I said "And if Scott does leave him. I'll find him." I admitted

"Why?" Stiles asked

"Because me he protected and I let him stay there. Partially my fault he's been caught." I admitted. I turned to the window and Scott did the same as I heard the breaks squeak.

"What?" Stiles asked

"My Mom just got home from work." Scott confessed. Mom was sitting in the car outside.

"Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall. I'm giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So yeah." I sat up as I listened to her hone call and Scott turned around to sit on his desk. "Um— You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call." Scott sighed and looked at me as I looked down biting my lip.

This was awful.

"So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call." she finished and hung up. Scott sighed

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"No." I muttered, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat.

"What's she doing?" Stiles wondered

"Crying." Scott answered. I hugged my knees and Scott walked over to me, he held out his hand and I took it before he pulled me into a hug.

The two of us sat on his bed opposite Stiles.

"Now our messed up life's affecting her." I muttered "More then just worrying about her teenage children."

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles admitted

"I have to." Scott decided.

"You're just one person though, even with Stiles and I, three people trying to be in a thousand places at one?" I asked softly looking down. "We seem to hardly be able to look after ourselves, let along others." Scot placed an arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Thinking about it, I don't even know where to start." I muttered.

"We start by finding Derek." Scott decided

"Any idea on how to do that?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"I'm going to start by protecting Allison." He decided

"How?" I asked "You can't watch her every move." I reminded him

"I'll stake out at her house at night." Scott decided

"And during school?" I asked. Scott looked at me and I sighed.

"I get to baby sit her." I realised

"Well what about during the dance?" Stiles remembered and we looked at him "Neither of you are going right?" I shook my head and Scott looked at me

"You're not going?" he asked surprised

"Like I can think of going to a dance at the moment." I admitted

"Did no body ask you?" Scott wondered

"No, heaps of people asked me." I sighed "I decided I didn't want to go anymore." I shrugged.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear a girl say that." Stiles confessed

"This girls other things to worry about." I confessed

"So you're gonna have to watch her." I pointed to Scott

"Who's she going with anyway?" Stiles wondered. I pursed my lips and then shrugged

"Haven't spoken to her that much lately." I confessed "What with Scott and her break up and all." I sighed. "Shouldn't be hard to find out though." I shrugged

"Can you?" Scott asked

"Easily." I nodded with a smile. I stood up, ruffled his hair and left the room.

* * *

It was easy to figure out who was taking Allison when Lydia just kept bringing up the topic. Mainly talking about going shopping for the dresses. Of which I was being dragged into.

I didn't argue because I refused to tell them both I wasn't going. Lydia for one would kick up a stink.

I headed for the boy's locker room after I'd found out, I pushed through the boys that were all leaving and around to find Scott and Stiles.

"You want me to take her to the formal." Jackson asked confused as Stiles was leaning on the lockers

"I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott admitted

"Why?" I wondered and Scott turned to look at me.

"Scott can't go." Stiles admitted

"Bad grades?" I wondered. They both nodded.

"Screw you." Jackson decided "You know what? Screw you too." he said to Stiles "In fact, screw her." he pointed at me and I raised a fist to hit his teeth out. Stiles made a grab, wrapping a hand around me waist to hold me back.

"Hey, you know we saved your life, right?" Stiles released me with a shrug.

"He left me for dead." Jackson disagreed

"You're the one who went in there and started crying." I snapped

"I got shot for you." Scott admitted

"Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson said.

"You're a dick." I insulted, Stiles kept a hand on my shoulder.

"You know it healed." Scott sighed

"Convenient." Jackson nodded sarcastically.

"Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around-the-clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott admitted, Jackson was willing to argue I guess.

"Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." he reminded them.

"Oh my god." I ran my hands through my hair and turned away from him "Do you own a brain?" I asked

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott questioned

"Not my problem."

"You know what it is your problem now." I disagreed walking up to him "Because you're on the hit list too. Doesn't matter if you hate each other Peter knows Scott will come to save you anyway and will probably almost kill you in order to get what he wants." I admitted "So it is your problem! Because either you do this, or, you get dead." I said clearly and Jackson looked worried, his heart beat rising. "This became your problem the second you discovered the secret and decided to get stupidly involved." I smiled at him sweetly and Jackson looked at Scott and then want to push past us. Scott slammed his hand onto the locker blocking Jackson's way.

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her." Scott admitted, Jackson didn't look at him. "You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt."

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked casually.

"Then it's worth it." Scott thought.

"Not to me." Jackson shook his head

"That's cause you're self centred and inconsiderate. The one thing everyone hates in a person." I shrugged. Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed past us.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so — 'cause it's not strong enough." Stiles muttered "How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?" Scott's expression was angry.

"I'm not done." he decided

"You're not done." Stiles muttered. I grinned and followed my brother.

"Okay." Stiles muttered and leaned on the lockers

"One more thing." Scott said and Jackson stopped to look at him smugly. Scott's eyes glowed and his incisors grew before he growled at Jackson, who's eyes widened. Scott practically threw him into the door.

Naturally, Jackson gave in after that.

"You know," I began as we watched Jackson approach Allison "He was taking her to the dance anyway." I confessed. Both boys turned to look at me shocked. I nodded "Lydia and Allison just told me. That's why I came to find you."

"You couldn't have said something before hand?" Stiles asked

"I'd rather see Scott beat up Jackson." I shrugged

"Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Jackson rushed as he leaned on the lockers next to Allison. She looked at him a little surprised.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I-I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just— just friends." he stammered and Allison nodded.

"Oh god." I sighed. Allison laughed and Jackson did also, a fake one though, as he spotted us.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there." Stiles assured Scott

"I'm still going." he decided

"Um…" I began "How?" I wondered

"Is that such a good idea?" Stiles asked as we watched Allison and Jackson walk off down the corridor. "Do you even have a date?"

"Not yet." Scott admitted

"Do you have a suit?" Stiles wondered

"Not yet." Scott repeated

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No. And no." Scott sighed as he turned to look at Stiles and I.

"Well you've thought this through." I sighed

"So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass." Stiles summarised

"Yeah. You gonna help me?" Scott grinned

"Hell, yeah." Stiles agreed and they looked at me.

"No." I decided and they looked at me shocked. "You two, focus on protecting everyone like you've decided." I said and then sighed "I'm going to find Derek."

"How?" Scott asked

"Not easily." I muttered. I turned and walked to my locker but didn't even get halfway there before Lydia appeared.

"We're going shopping after school remember." Guess I couldn't run away.

"I haven't forgotten." I smiled

"Great." and she took my hand, dragging me to the parking lot.

Allison met us at her car and drove us.

* * *

"Hey Allison," I began as we walked into Macy's "Are you alright?" she'd been rather distracted, and rather quiet, the entire car ride.

"Yeah fine…" she said

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked, catching onto her mood.

"Nothing's wrong, I just— I have a lot on my mind." Allison confessed as we reached the escalators.

"You could smile, at least." Lydia admitted "Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison." Lydia said as Allison chuckled "I'm buying you a dress."

"Which means it'll be expensive and elegant." I smiled to Allison.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison said

"Excellent." Lydia answered.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison smirked. I raised an eyebrow as she looked mischievous

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia wondered as we came to the top of the escalators.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison decided. Lydia looked worried

"Who?" she wondered. Allison turned and I followed her gaze.

I gapped. She was looking at Stiles.

Wait… what was Stiles doing here…

Wow, protection detail even though I'm here with her. Glad to know I'm trusted.

"Him." Allison said. Stiles was smelling perfumes and he sprayed some in his face before sneezing.

Great first impression.

Lydia watched him, almost embarrassed as she hated the idea.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison quoted her and Lydia glared.

"Don't worry," I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder "This one already did." I smiled at Allison before we looked back at Stiles. He waved to us and we waved back.

Lydia made him carry all her things.

"Oh okay, so are you just gonna try these on right now?" Lydia pilled the dresses up and grabbed Stiles' arm dragging him with her "All of them? Is this a 24-hour Macy's?" they walked off towards the change rooms and I grinned as Allison and I looked at some more dresses.

She pulled out a white fluffy one with a Black top and a red sash around the waist, holding up up to herself.

Allison turned to mirror and stopped. I moved and saw who was reflected in it.

Allison turned and looked at Peter as he walked towards us. He admired her awkwardly

"That's not your colour." he decided "Sorry if that was intrusive, but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." he shrugged. I glared at him.

"Because I'm pale?" Allison nodded

"Fair." Peter smiled "I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." He chuckled and Allison smiled.

"Okay." Allison agreed as she turned away to put the dress back. Peter glanced at me and my glare stayed put. He raised an eyebrow but I didn't weaver.

"Trust me, I— I have a unique perspective on the subject." Peter sighed and turned around to take a light silver dress. "Do you mind?" He took Allison's hand and compared her skin to the dress. Allison looked at me as I glared and I saw the confusion in her face. "See? Much better." Allison smiled

"You two are not here alone, are you?" Peter half asked. "Shopping for dresses with friends." he nodded

"It's funner in a group." I said, surprised at how light I managed to keep my voice. Allison nodded

"High school dance." Peter realised

"Formal." Allison corrected

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate—"

"Did she just say a blue Mazda?

"— 5768. Your car is being towed—"

"Yeah…" I muttered looking at the roof

"Oh!" Allison gasped "That's my car." and she turned and left, pulling her keys from her bag. Peter looked annoyed before his eyes settled on me and I crossed my arms.

"You really think, we're gonna leave her alone?" I asked slowly "Any of them?" Peter then smiled and shook his head.

"I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity." he complimented "Just remember— You can't be everywhere all the time."

"It's a good thing you can't either then, isn't it." I muttered, Peter looked at me before he turned to leave.

I walked forward to where my brother is.

"Unfortunately he's right."

"What else can I do?"

I sighed.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But what I do know is that Stiles and I are now with Lydia and Allison and you need a suit." I smiled

"I can't afford one." he sighed

"So you get one second hand." I shrugged "As long as it's whole there's no problem." I hit his shoulder and went to find Allison.

"Good luck." I called back.

I returned home before Scott did, mom wasn't home and I closed the door to my room.

Now was the only chance all day I'd gotten to figure out how to find Derek.

And all I could think of, was to see or draw something. An idea that was no where near full proof, but it was all I had.

I grabbed a heap of papers and laid them out on the floor in front of me. I grabbed a box full of pens and pencils and scattered those around as well.

Then I sat for about twenty minutes, just staring at it all. Distracting my mind so that I drew something, which so far was not something I would be able to do when I needed these predictions most. Like when we were trying to figure out who the alpha was, or when I was trying to figure out why Derek went with Peter. Nothing came to me, it was all I could think about. I wouldn't be able to clear my head in a situation like that, when they're needed most.

I leaned back against my bed, one of the many pencils in my hand and closed my eyes with a sigh.

I had to find him.

I heard the door downstairs and then Scott ran up the stairs to his room. I heard him jump into the shower and I turned back to my papers. They were still blank.

Mom was next to come home and I still hadn't done anything. The first place she went was Scott's room.

"Wow." I heard her say "Don't you look good." I groaned, curiosity getting to me and I walked around into my brothers room. Scott was in his suit, other then the jacket which was on the bed.

"This is really nice." Mom complimented as she flipped open the jacket. Scott was standing at the mirror as he fiddled with a tie.

"How did you afford a— oh—" there was duck tape inside the packet, keeping it together.

"It's not gonna work, is it?" Scott worried

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine." Mom smiled and lifted the jacket "No one'll notice." she shook it and Scott turned back to his mirror "No one legally blind." she added and I snickered.

"I heard that." Scott confessed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Let me," I took the tied form his hands and fixed it for him.

"There."

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Piece of cake. Now we just gotta deal with the jacket." I said turning to Mom, she rolled her eyes

"Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it." she asked "Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this." Scott walked over and put his hands into the sleeves to the jacket.

"See?" Scott turned around and she fixed his collar "I actually think this is gonna work."

"Really?" Scott asked

"Turn." she ordered, Scott held his hands out, raising the jacket and turned around "And no." there was a hole in the pants.

"What?" he asked. Mom pointed down and Scott turned to look at it.

"Yeah…" she muttered

"What I— I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?" he fretted

"Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off." and she turned for the door "Pants off now." I sat on his bed as mom ran back in with a needle and thread. She began to sew up his pants.

"So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight." Mom said casually

"No. I'm going stag." Scott confessed, Mom stopped and looked up at him

"You're going alone?" she asked

"Stag." Scott corrected "There's a difference. Sort of."

"No, not really." I disagreed

"Hey at least I'm going." he snapped at me

"I told you. I'm not in the mood for a dance." I sighed

"Didn't you want to get all dressed up?" mom asked

"That part I like." I smiled

"Did no one asked you?"

"Lots of people did." I nodded "I just, declined because I didn't feel like it." I shrugged

"So you're gonna stay here?" Mom wondered

"Uhuh." I nodded

"Well, I guess it's better then going alone." Mom muttered

"Mom." Scott snapped

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison." Mom said causally, Scott sighed

"There are no other girls besides Allison." Scott confessed, Mom looked at me and I smiled

"You really feel that way?" she asked smiling. Scott looked at her, glanced at me and sighed

"Can you just please keep sewing?" he asked

"No, no, no, no. You have time for just one question. Come here." she continued to sew but patted the bed on her other side. Scott sat down and she looked at him.

"Do you really feel that way?" she repeated

"I can't help it." Scott sighed "I mean, every time I look at her, I get this this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like— it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't— I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad." he rambled, slinging all his words together

"I know. Everyone knows eventually. But it does go away." mom promised

"I don't want it to." Scott shook his head. Mom stopped and I raised my eyebrows a little.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Mom asked

"She knows." he said. Mom hit his forehead

"Come on, she knows. She knows?" she asked. She looked at me and I held my hands up.

"He doesn't come to me for advise. Though it would be smart." I pointed at Scott. Scott opened his mouth but mom got there first.

"Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words." she spelled it out.

"There's a difference between guessing and having it said to you." I said seriously "A girl might accept that she's pretty but if a guy tells her she's beautiful, whether she knows it or not, it would brighten her entire week." Mom nodded listening to me.

"Huh?" Scott questioned. Mom and I sighed.

"You need to tell her how you feel." mom said simply "Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently." she smiled "Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it." Mom smiled "You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement— tattoo on your arm."

"Really?" he asked suddenly

"No. Not really." she said and I giggled, she bit the thread to break it as she'd finished "Just— Tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want."

"Everything?" Scott asked and he looked at me

"What ever you want to." I shrugged, adding the hidden meaning.

"But when you do keep that buttoned." she pointed to his jacket and I smirked as she stood up. "Here you go." she chucked the pants onto the bed and Scott grabbed them.

"Are you seriously not going to come?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I sighed

"Didn't you buy a dress and everything?" Scott wondered

"Only to keep Lydia from suspecting anything." I shrugged "I'll be fine. You keep an eye on Allison, and I'm going to try and draw— everything." I decided

"Draw?" Scott asked. I nodded

"No one will be home. Something's bound to happen." I admitted "Just — call me if anything happens." I asked "And that's the same for Stiles. I know he's taking Lydia." I smiled

"If you need help, call me." I said seriously, standing in front of him. He nodded and I patted his head

"Good boy." I smiled. He growled at me and I grinned before leaving the room.

* * *

Yeah I sat there for at least an hour without getting anything. I was practically lying on the papers.. I had my eyes shut as I lied there, twiddling the pencil in my hand.

I groaned and sat up annoyed, listening around wasn't helping anymore, distracting myself used to be the key, what happened? Why wasn't it working? I could hear the music at the dance, I could hear Stiles telling Lydia to get up and dance, I could hear Coach shouting at Scott. And yet nothing had happened…

I looked at the papers and suddenly stood up.

I'd drawn a silhouette around my body, the rest of the papers were green with the texture of grass.

The problem with my silhouette was that it wasn't mine.

The worse problem, was the wounds, cuts and the bite mark on the undrawn body.

Someone was going to get attacked. Peter was going to attack someone. But all I knew was that it was a girl, the dress and hair had been marked, only there weren't any features to it.

I pulled out my phone and called Scott.

He didn't answer.

I dialled Stiles.

He did answer.

_"Alice!"_

"Peter's gonna attack someone!" I blurted out

_"Pe— what?"_ he asked

"I don't know who he's just gonna bite someone, and scratch them, lots." I continued

_"How do you know?"_

"I drew a life-sized picture." I said simply "But I used myself as an outline and it's not filled in other then the wounds that will be inflicted, I have no idea who it is." I continued

_"Uh… okay… do you have any descriptors?"_ Stiles asked

"It's a girl. Long hair." I said "That's all."

There was a pause.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I demanded

_"Lydia."_ he said _"I can't find Lydia." _

The phone slipped from my grasp as my breath caught in my throat. I heard the music through Stiles' phone and the voices that came with it. I shook my head and took several deep breaths before fumbling for my phone.

"Stiles, she's somewhere with grass. Lots of it, all around her." I said "You have to find her!" he hung up.

I looked at my phone and then at the picture. I ground my teeth and collected all the drawn on papers. I piled them up and kneeled down in front of the blank ones. I closed my eyes put the pencil to the paper and just drew a line.

I didn't think about what to draw, I didn't listen to anything else, I just drew blindly. If this didn't want me to be conscious about it, then I wouldn't think of what to draw. I'd just start.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I looked down at the drawing in front of me. I'd done two already, one had told me that Peter had Stiles. Another told me Allison and her family knew about Scott.

Finally, this one told me what I wanted to know.

Where Derek was.

I didn't bother waisting any time. I left the house, locking it all up and ran.

The moon wasn't full, luckily, but it was big enough to light up everything. The night was silent, nothing moved, the leaves under my feet didn't make a sound.

The silence broke. I skidded along the leaves to a halt as a loud howl sounded through the entire air. It was loud and deep.

It was Scott.

Why didn't we think about that several hours earlier? Wolves howled to signal their position. Derek might be tied up and without human communication but they hadn't covered his mouth.

He could respond.

Why the hell didn't _he _do that earlier?

I ground my teeth and started running again. The silence was back and I waited for the reply to sound, to sound in front of me, in the direction I was heading.

It didn't come.

I slowed down to a stop as I waited.

Why wasn't he answering?

A howl split through the air. Much more like a wolf then Scott's howl. I grinned as it was loud and close, the sound echoed through the trees and through my ears.

I spun around on the spot looking at the sky before I took off again. And I ran.

The trees sped past me at an almost blurred pace.

The burned down house came into sight and I stopped. There was no way Derek was in the house, that was too obvious. And I knew that.

I also knew there was a lot below it too.

"Alice?" I spun around to see yellow glowing eyes and Scott walked towards me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I drew it." I said simply "Along with several other things." I said slowly

"Like?"

"Like Allison finding out about." I said slowly. He swallowed and looked away. "And as I made my way here, I heard your howls." I grinned "Can't believe we didn't think of that earlier."

"Do you know where Derek is?" Scott asked

"Yeah, here." I turned and walked slightly away from the house. We walked down a bank and Scott put his hand on my arm.

"I can smell him." he muttered

"I know." I nodded "And at the moment he's alone." I assured him "But it wont stay like that." I confessed.

We found a sort of drain in the ground, covered in vines. I moved to the side and fiddled with a handle until it opened. Scott and I pushed it and then paused. He looked at me and I nodded before walking in, Scott on my tail. He closed the grate behind him.

We walked through the dark damp corridor before turning a corner and being welcomed by lights.

They lit the brick hallway more then necessary and we followed them through the dripping corridor.

I stopped in the middle of the hall and Scott stumbled to not walk into me.

"What?" he whispered. I turned to the wall next to me, it was actually a door. Scott followed my lead as I pushed it open and we saw Derek, hanging inside. He had a heap of wires connected to his lower hip on one side and his hands were chained above his head.

"Derek," Scott muttered, we walked towards him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," I muttered as Scott moved to fiddle with one of the cuffs on his wrists. I tapped his cheek "They didn't shut down that hard mask you always have on with that electricity did they?" I wondered annoyed. He glared at me.

"Nope there it is." I muttered "And here I thought you might smile at us rescuing you."

I stopped as Scott managed to get off the first cuff.

"Scott." I muttered, he looked at me. "Don't remove the other one."

"What?" Derek asked

"Shh." I muttered, putting my finger to my lips as I turned to the door. "Someone's coming." Derek looked at the door and put his hand back to the cuff, he slipped it in but didn't ask us to retie it.

"Hide." he ordered. I grabbed Scott's wrist and pulled him to the corner of the room, shutting the door quietly as we waited.

A bald man walked in not two seconds later. He walked over to the light that pointed at Derek and clicked it on. Scott made to move and I raised my arm to stop him, watching the guy.

"Ready to have some more fun?" he asked as Derek looked at him "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." he looked at his fist. "So I brought some help." he lifted a baseball bat. "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college." The guy brought back the bat and threatened to hit Derek before he removed his hand and grabbed the bat. I turned to Scott and nodded.

"I brought a little help too." The guy turned to look at Scott, now standing in the doorway and Derek punched him in the head. He hit the wall near Scott who just watched him.

I moved from the wall and over to Derek where I removed the wires from his side.

I moved to grab the second cuff when Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at him confused

"Scott, help me with this." Derek asked

"No." Scott decided.

"What?" Derek and I chorused

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott decided

"Are you stupid?" I muttered and I removed his hand from my wrist. I stood on the metal bar and reached up for the cuff. I didn't get far before Scott pulled on my shirt and I slipped off.

"Will you piss off!" I snapped

"Not until he tells me." Scott said seriously, he put a hand on my shoulder and didn't release the grip. Derek looked at me and I glared, though it wasn't intended for him.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asked

"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott admitted "He's going to kill them."

"So what?" I reached up and hit his arm. He looked surprised and I glared at him.

"Just because you don't like them," I began and he gave me a look "For a certain reason I know," I held my hands up in defence "But that doesn't mean everyone hates them and everyone is to blame." I said simply.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott agreed

"You can't! All right? Now—" Derek snapped, he turned to his wrist and shook it, the chains rattling "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" he shouted and even I filched away.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott demanded

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?" Derek shouted.

"Just cause it doesn't mean something to you," I said harshly

"You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek basically ignored me and I folded my arms. Scott started nodding and he released my shoulder.

"Maybe you're right." he muttered "But I know something you don't." he admitted "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott unfolded a piece of paper that had a picture of a deer on it. A spiral was carved into the deer. "Remember this?" Scott asked "This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek demanded

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?" Scott questioned. I looked from Scott to Derek who looked at me, I shrugged. I had no idea "Peter's nurse."

"They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott explained. Derek looked enraged. He balled his hand into a fist and leaned back. Scott sighed and shook his head slightly. He turned away and I reached for the cuff. I fiddled and unclicked it faster then Scott had.

"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other—" Scott turned around as the sound of the chain rattling sounded and saw Derek rubbing his wrist.

"I'll help you." he agreed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I demanded. They both looked at me as I looked at Derek. "I accused Peter of the exact same thing, saying he killed you sister for power and you completely ignored it, when he practically confessed, and now you listen to Scott?" I asked

"What the hell?" I asked

"He had proof…"

"You really needed proof?" I questioned "What is with you lot!" I demanded and spun on my heel

"You make me help you then you basically betray me. You protect me and then you make me feel guilty for you getting kidnapped. Then you ask for my help again and change your frame of mind when my brother says the exact same thing you I did!" I ranted as they followed me through the halls.

"Are you trying to anger me?" I asked turning and walking backwards for a second, noticing Derek pulling on his jacket and already wearing his shirt as I did.

No answer. I turned back around and raised my hands frustrated before I groaned through my clenched teeth.

"I hate werewolves." I decided.

"Hey." Scott said

"You're not fricken better." I snapped "And know we might have to deal with Lydia too!"

"Wait what?" the boys chorused, I glanced at them.

"Peter attacked Lydia at the dance." I said simply "On the lacrosse field." I turned another corner "He bit her."

They were silent as we walked. We reached the exit and Scott helped Derek as they climbed out behind me. We walked towards the house and Derek seemed to be having trouble. Guess he was exhausted.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. " Derek said as he panted, he stopped and looked around "Something doesn't feel right." he breathed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked looking around.

"I don't know. It was— it was kind of like it was—" Derek began

"No, don't say "too easy."" Scott snapped "People say "too easy" and bad things happen." Derek rolled his eyes "What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott confessed.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards the house at their squabbles. I stopped and my arms loosened, my eyes changed and, although the background didn't change much, things were added to the picture.

Allison, her dad, Stiles, Jackson, Scott, Derek, Peter and I were all standing in front of the house. Derek was standing over Peter who was lying on the floor.

It changed. Kate was pointing a gun at Derek, Allison was aiming an arrow at, Scott Derek and I.

"Fine. You're right." Derek nodded

"Thank you." Scott muttered. I ducked and stood behind a tree as I spotted Allison out of the corner of my eye.

"Watch out!" I shouted. Allison released the arrow and it hit Derek in the shoulder. He collapsed to the ground and Scott turned to see Allison and Kate.

"Now the leg." Kate ordered. Allison released the arrow and it hit Derek's thigh.

"Flash bolt." Allison set up another arrow.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek warned

"Now." Kate ordered. I closed my eyes as it hit the tree behind Scott. Scott being too surprised to do anything, collapsed to the ground panting. He blinked, his eyes being blinded as Derek tried to crawl along the floor towards him. Derek broke the two arrows with a groan and stood up.

"Come on! Let's go!" he grabbed Scott and pulled him towards the house. He grabbed my wrist in his free hand to pull me with him, but I did a better job to him then he me.

"Natural talent." Kate admitted and she stood up to follow us.

Naturally the two boys couldn't run, Derek injured and exhausted and Scott shocked and blinded.

"Scott, go!" Derek ordered. Scott scampered back and rubbed his eyes as Derek sighed in defeat.

"Allison, I can explain." he said as she walked towards him.

"Stop lying." she snapped "For once stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal." Scott admitted "I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did—"

"Was to protect me." Allison nodded

"Yes." Scott admitted

"I don't believe you." Allison said

"Thank fod. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate ordered I stood glaring at her.

"You— you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison admitted

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." she turned and aimed her gun at Derek, firing it without much care and continuing on. "See? Not that hard." she shrugged. Scott continued to crawl backwards while I stared at Derek.

Allison looked at her aunt shocked and then at Scott.

"Oh, no I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate sighed and turned to Scott. She aimed the gun.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked, she grabbed her aunt and Kate pushed Allison to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes." Kate sighed. I saw something else and pushed it aside as I stepped to my left so that I stood in front of Scott. Between him and the gun.

"You know, this is an interesting development." Kate said pointing at me "Who would have thought you were one too." she smiled

"What? A werewolf?" I asked "I'm not. I just have a brother who sucks at hiding things." I admitted.

"Oh yeah." she aimed the gun at me.

"Kate!" Everyone stopped and turned to see Chris. "I know what you did." he admitted. Kate glanced at the house. "Put the gun down." he ordered. Scott looked between the two of them and then at me.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate confessed

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris said "There were children in that house, ones who were human." Kate turned back to me and looked at Scott.

"Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at 16-year-old kids with no proof he spilled human blood, or that she's even one of them." Chris explained "We go by the code Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." he spoke in french.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison muttered. Kate turned back to me and I just waited, staring her down as she tightened her finger on the trigger.

"Alice," Scott muttered. Chris raised his gun at his sister.

"Put the gun down." he ordered as she looked at him. Chris fired the gun and it missed Kate by a friction, hitting the tree behind him. "Before I put you down." Kate removed the gun and I heard Scott let out a sigh of relief.

My breath hitched. I slowly turned to the house behind me.

"I hope you guys are finished killing one another." I muttered, Scott scampered to his feet and looked at me.

"What?" he asked

"Peter's here." I whispered. I turned to look at Chris, his gun lowered slowly as the door to the house creaked open.

"Allison, get back." Chris ordered. Kate pointed her gun at the door and Allison stood up as everyone positioned themselves to face the door, waiting fro Peter to emerge.

"What is it?" Allison asked

"It's the Alpha." Scott confessed as his eyes glowed. Peter ran out, too fast for us and everyone turned to try an follow. Kate and Chris with their guns raised and Allison with her bow.

He ran in circles around us.

"Alice," Scott said "Alice what's he doing?" he demanded

"I don't know." I confessed "It doesn't work when I try too hard!" I confessed. Chris was knocked to his feet and then Allison to hers, the bow flying from her hand.

I thought and realised what it was.

"He's after Kate!" I said loudly. She looked at me as she pointed the gun. I stepped forwards and Peter knocked Scott to his feet.

"Come on!" Kate encouraged. I moved again as I saw Peter coming and he moved to catch me as I stepped away. "Come on!" Kate looked around as the alpha had disappeared into the darkness. She turned and Peter grabbed her arm with the gun. She fired it and it missed. He bent her arm as another gun sounded and I looked up to see Peter bash her wrist. She cried out in pain and Peter grabbed her throat before throwing her to the house. Kate landed by the door, crying out and Peter went after her. He grabbed her and dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison cried. Allison stood up and ran after them.

"Allison!" I called and ran after her. Peter was standing in the living room, one hand to Kate's throat, his claws threatening to slash it.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you." Peter complimented as I stood next to Allison "Probably not as damaged." Kate gasped "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." Peter allowed "Apologise." he looked like he was going to cry as he pressed his claws closer. Allison gasped as tears welled up in her eyes. I took Allison's hand in mine.

"Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it— And I'll let her live." Peter breathed out. Kate looked at Allison who watched in horror.

"I'm sorry." Kate breathed. Peter inhaled before he smiled

"Don't!" I ordered. Allison gasped as Peter ripped his claws through Kate's skin. Allison gasped and ran forwards, her hand still in mine as Kate fell to the floor, her neck bleeding.

Allison had her mouth open as she looked at Kate. Peter released a sigh of relief

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." he threatened he took a step towards her and I pulled her behind me glaring.

"You touch her, and I'll cut your head off!" I hissed.

"You? You can't even shift. I knew there was a problem when it didn't happen." Peter sighed

"That's cause I didn't turn when you bit me." I said simply. "I got something else instead." I admitted "But I'm not the only one who's going to kill you." I confessed. There was a growl and Scott appeared on our left and Derek to our right. Both of them shifted.

"You pissed off too many people!" I admitted. I released Allison's hand.

"Run!" Scott ordered. She didn't hesitate.

Both boys jumped at Peter. He raised his arms and turned, causing them both to fly straight past him in opposite directions. Derek got back to his feet and swung his fist, only Peter lifted him to the celling and let him crash to the floorboards. Peter threw him onto a broken desk and Scott jumped on his back. Peter leaned forwards and Scott fell off before he slid Scott to the other side of the room.

Derek jumped and kicked Peter in the head, backflipping back onto his feet. Peter hit him sideways and then punched his back, causing him to collapse to the floor. Scott got up and Peter threw Derek into him.

I grabbed Peter's wrist and bent it backwards, hearing a snap before grabbed the other side and threw him into the wall. Peter pouched my gut and then kicked me to the other side where the boys lay. I waited for the floorboards but Derek caught me before he collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks." I muttered, we looked up to see Peter changing into the horrid black alpha, his eyes glowing red.

"Alice, we could really use some good news." Scott confessed as we watched him

"Does the fact that I saw everyone but Kate alive and Derek standing over Peter lying on the floor count as good?" I wondered

"Maybe." Scott nodded

"Then you're welcome." I nodded. Derek got up and ran across the tables towards Peter, it was like he was trying to keep the monster inside, like he wasn't in control. Derek was rammed into the wall and he didn't get up again as Scott stood up.

He growled at Peter and ran head on, Peter stayed grounded as Scott pushed at his waist. Peter kneed him in the stomach twice, pushing him towards me before he threw Scott into the frame of the fire place. Scott ducked as Peter punched the wall before they switched places and Scott slammed Peter into the same spot.

Scott punched and kicked him and a growl came from Peter before he elbowed Scott in the face, grabbing his neck. Scott punched his face and it seemed to disorient as he tried to control the transformation. Scott punched him again and the same thing happened. Peter chucked Scott at the door and he hit the top door frame before hitting the floor.

I stood up and Peter turned to me. His shifting became more frequent as it moved over his body. He turned and the jacket he wore moved while the other clothes shredded. There were several growls before the entire thing fell away. Peter fell onto all fours, his eyes glowing as he growled.

He turned to me and my eyes widened slightly. He moved towards me and I took a step backwards.

"Alice!" Scott muttered. Peter launched at me, his claws raised.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I stumbled on a piece of timber and then turned to Peter as I hit the deck. Of course I'd fall over.

"Bloody hell— stop!" I shouted in frustration.

To my surprise, Peter froze.

Again.

He growled and roared, struggling against the unknown hold as I slowly stood up. I took advantage of the situation, though strange, and kicked the alpha, as hard as I could, in the chest.

He went flying through the wall and out the window. Scott looked at me shocked.

"Yeah I know, don't ask now, questions later." I decided after seeing the look in his eyes. I ran over to Derek and shook him.

"Get up!" I ordered. He didn't move and I grit my teeth before I punched his face.

"Get up!" I shouted. Derek jumped and after a bit of wincing and fidgeting he looked at me.

"You're completely useless unconscious." I reminded him. I grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. I noticed Scott had gone from the room already and was probably outside.

I heard a roar from outside and we stumbled to the doorway in time to see Scott kick Peter in the chest. The large beast stumbled backwards and collapsed by the deck. He stood up and growled before a pair of lights appeared and a horn sounded.

Stiles and Jackson jumped out of the Porsche and Stiles threw a conical flash at the alpha.

A fire bomb.

Peter caught the flash and Stiles straightened up slowly

"Oh, damn." he muttered

"Allison!" Scott grabbed her bow and threw it to her before Allison set up the weapon and aimed it at the flask. Peter turned to her and raised the flask before she released the arrow. It didn't miss and the liquid ignited on Peter's arm. The entire thing went up in flames.

"Jackson!" I shouted, he looked at his own flask and threw it at the alpha. It hit and the entire thing enflamed.

Peter began to shrink down to his normal size in front of us growling. He turned to Allison and stumbled towards her as Scott shouted

"No!" He jumped up and kicked the alpha who stumbled away shaking his arms before he collapsed to his knees and the flames went out. We all watched as Peter turned back to normal, every inch of him burned expect for his face.

Allison stood up and walked over to Scott who was crouched on the floor. He looked away from her and she grabbed her chin. Scott changed back as she watched him before they shared a kiss.

Derek removed himself from my shoulder and stumbled off the deck

"Why did you do that?" Scott whispered

"Because I love you." she admitted and Scott smiled. Chris sat up and looked over to them as Scott noticed. Derek walked over to Peter and everyone turned to him as he stood over the barely alive man. Scott looked at Allison before getting up and running over to him.

"Wait!" Derek looked down at his charred uncle "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott reminded him, Chris helped Allison to her feet as I stepped of the veranda.

"Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family— what am I supposed to do?" Scott raged. Derek didn't seem to be listening.

"You've already decided." Peter breathed "I can smell it on you!" he snarled and his eyes turned red. Derek raised his claws

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott shouted. Derek slashed Peters throat. Allison buried her head in her dad's chest as the red light left Peters eyes and Derek stood up.

His eyes glowed red.

"I'm the Alpha now." he said.

I sighed as Scott looked at me, his mouth open. I shook my head. There wasn't anything he could do now.

Scott took a step back and I walked over to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I assured him, placing an arm around his shoulder.

He shook his head in disagreement. Scott turned to look at Allison, then at her dad before he removed my arm and took off.

I sighed as Allison reached after him. She looked at me.

"He's just upset." I muttered and looked at Derek.

Derek watched after Scott for a few minutes before looking at me. I sighed and shook my head before walking over to Chris.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and looked at the house. Chris sighed and looked down at Allison as I took her hand.

"Allison," Chris began "You're necklace." Allison looked down at it around her neck and took a deep breath before she removed it.

Chris took the necklace and walked to the house as I placed an arm around Allison.

When he came back out he turned to Stiles.

"Stiles, call your dad." he ordered. Stiles nodded and pulled his phone out. Derek grabbed the remains of Peters body and removed them from the site. I watched him go before Chris placed a hand on Allison's shoulder, indicating it was time for them to leave. I gave my friend a hug before she turned and the two departed.

I walked over to Stiles and Jackson

"Nice thinking with the fire bomb." I smiled

"Thanks." Stiles nodded with a sigh.

"How's Lydia?" I wondered, Stiles looked at me and bit his lip

"They say she lost a lot of blood and that she's having an allergic reaction." Stiles admitted

"To what?" I wondered, Stiles shook his head. I sighed. As he looked down.

"Hey, we've got time to figure this out." I assured him. He nodded before I turned after Scott.

"I should probably go find him." I sighed

"I'll meet you back at your house." Stiles nodded. I gave him a single nod before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Stiles explained what happened to Lydia when I managed to get Scott back home. He explained how Peter made him trace Scott's cellphone and then bent his car keys.

"So we have about a day by going what happened to us before Lydia's wounds heal." I said and Scott nodded.

"What if they don't?" Stiles muttered. Scott and I shared a look.

"She'll be alright." I assured him.

* * *

We snuck into the hospital and into Lydia's room where she was still sleeping. Stiles slid along the ground to one side and Scott and I crouched across from him, keeping out of sight of the windows.

"Shut the door." Scott whispered. Stiles began to close it and it squeaked.

"Oh, god." he muttered. He closed it slowly and it creaked the entire way.

"Faster." I muttered obviously. It shut and he locked it with a lot of noise.

We stared at him.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up, glancing out the windows before we walked over to Lydia. We continually glanced through the window behind us to check for anyone before Scott lifted her smock slightly to look at the bite mark that had been bandaged on her hip. Stiles turned away as Scott removed the bandage.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked as Scott and I stared at it surprised.

"No, not at all." Scott admitted Stiles looked at him and then at the wound

"I don't get it." Stiles confessed, the deep gash was highly visible.

"If it doesn't change you, it kills you." I muttered, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why isn't either happening to her?" I wondered "I mean she's not dying?"

"The doctor said she'd be fine." Stiles assured me.

"Yeah, but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means—" Scott realised "She's not a werewolf." he admitted looking at her.

"But she's not dying either. I didn't hear anyone mention something about it having no effect." I admitted

"It didn't have much of an effect on you." Scott reminded me

"But that's cause I turned out to be something…" I trailed off and looked at Lydia. "Else." I muttered, the boys understood my thoughts and looked at Lydia.

"Then what the hell is _she_?" Stiles wondered as he looked at her sleeping face.

* * *

I walked into my room with a sigh and collapsed onto my bed. I let out a long sigh. It was over. Peter was gone and the killings would stop. Kate wasn't around to threaten Scott and Derek, and Allison was in on the secret.

Could everything go back to being… semi normal?

I heard my floorboards creak and lifted my head slightly. I looked towards my door to be met with red eyes.

I sighed.

"Wow, you actually used the front door." I muttered. Derek walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"What do you want this time?" I wondered

"I came to thank you." I looked up at Derek surprised

"Why?"

"And also to apologise." this was weird… "For, betraying you and for making you feel guilty." I sat up and looked at him amazed.

"I'm sorry." he said and looked at me.

"Wow." I muttered

"And thank you." he added "For helping me."

"Shit Derek, what's wrong?" I asked, he looked confused and I grinned "Since when are you all emotional?" He sighed and even smiled slightly.

"But you're welcome." I said "Besides, someone had to do it, and it seemed Scott wasn't it." I rolled my eyes

"And apology accepted." I nodded. He nodded back.

"So, you gonna move out of that house yet?" I wondered "Or are you leaving again now that that's solved?"

"I can't leave." Derek shook his head and looked at my door.

"Why…?" I asked slowly

"Cause when a new alpha appears, people notice." he confessed

"Alright, but you can't stay in your house, the police have taken it over remember." I said "Maybe you should get somewhere a little more hospitable." I smirked "Especially now that you're being exonerated." I grinned.

He looked at me, almost confused.

"Oh come on Derek, Kate's been blamed for everything, even the things Peter did. They're saying she decided to clean up after herself after all these years."

He looked away from me

"You're no longer a wanted fugitive of the state." I informed him "And the Sheriff is rather sorry for that." I admitted "Which means you can go get a proper place."

Derek looked at me and nodded.

"Good, cause I don't want to have to wake up there again with a wound in my side. It's way to likely to get infected." I muttered. He sighed

"Thanks for your help." I said nudging him, he looked at me "You did help us. Though you took Scott's chance at being normal again." I muttered. Derek didn't say anything. "And you helped me a little. So thank you."

Derek placed an arm around my shoulders and squeezed slightly. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped the other around me.

"You're welcome." he said, I nodded contently and he released me before getting up and leaving my room.

Always better to end things on a good note.

* * *

**There is the next season coming it'll be called the same but with 'season 2' on it instead. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**By the way, Alice does get in with something in the next season :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next one. **

**Tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. **


End file.
